Kise's Song
by aomeanie
Summary: In which Kise is an aspiring musician who falls in love with the one person who can't hear his song. [adult!aokise, musician au, singer!kise, deaf!aomine]
1. Chapter 1

_"And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music."_

_― Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The crowd is small, something that usually doesn't bother Kise, as long as his music is being heard and enjoyed. So when the small group of people listening to his performance begin to stand and clap with pleased grins, he can't help but beam happily, and mutter a few unneeded _'thanks'_ before being pushed off the stage by his guitarist.

His heart is fluttering sporadically against his chest, and his throat is slightly numb from the hours spent of singing. But it's worth it. Kise loves singing more than anything else. Music is something he's always been fond of, even before it became a profession rather than a hobby. _'You have such a nice voice!'_ is something he hears often, and is only partially his motivation for taking his singing career to the next level.

"Good job out there," Kasamatsu mutters as they make their way down the steps of the stage; his guitar set in his hands.

Kise nods, and flashes his senpai a smile before responding, "you too!"

Discovering Kasamatsu's talent in playing the guitar was something Kise was extremely grateful for. He was sure he wouldn't have made it as far as he had if it weren't for the stunning instrumental his senpai provided during their shows. They were a team, and without one or the other, their music wouldn't be the same.

"Holy shit… Look at the girls lining up to see you," Kasamatsu nudges his head towards a group of girls, all of them smiling and waving in Kise's direction. Kise waves back; having grown accustomed to responding to his fans in any given situation. It was all part of maintaining a good reputation, and… well… he likes the attention.

"Yeah, they're harmless," Kise mutters as though he's defending them. He averts his gaze from the group of girls, and looks at Kasamatsu. "I'm kinda hungry, I think I'm gonna grab something to eat before I go," he says as he runs a hand through the blond strands of his hair. "I heard they sell good sandwiches here, I might settle for one."

"You go ahead. I'm going to head home, got to study a bit for some exams," Kasamatsu responds, and pulls his guitar case from beneath the stage steps. "I'll call you later; maybe we can practice tomorrow morning before I go to class."

"Yeah, sounds great."

Kasamatsu slips his guitar into its case, and snaps it shut before throwing it over his shoulder, a small smile gracing his lips. "All right, then I'll see you tomorrow. Stay out of trouble, kid."

A small chuckle is heard from Kise, and he begins backing away from Kasamatsu; lifting a hand up as to wave goodbye. He then turns on his heel, only to be stopped by a few people who had just seen his performance. With a smile, he begins engaging in conversation with them; beaming happily at their praise as though he was a dog being offered a treat. Being told how beautiful his voice is never ceases to gratify him. A few girls cling to his arm and flash him warm smiles that he doesn't pay much mind to. He's grown used to the excessive attention females provide him; considering that he used to be a model throughout his time in high school.

After a few minutes of conversing, Kise's stomach begins to growl, and he excuses himself from the group as to continue on his way to get food. His mind wanders off to other things, such as his earlier performance, the new song he wrote, and the apartment he is preparing to move in to within the next week. Kise is extremely content with his life at that moment, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh! Excuse me…" Kise stumbles over a chair, then immediately turns around to embarrassingly shower the male sitting in the seat with apologies. "I should really start daydreaming less, I'm really sorry."

The tanned male shoots a scowl up at Kise, and then averts his gaze back down to his food as though he was disregarding his apologies entirely. Kise shifts awkwardly, and begins chewing on the inside of his cheek; his hands dangling awkward at his sides as he stares down at the angered blue-haired male. If there's one thing the blond is afraid of, it's the disapproval of other people. The thought of someone not liking him makes him extremely nervous, so he tries his best to remain on everyone's good side.

Exhaling softly, Kise timidly slips into the seat across from the stranger and offers him a small smile. "I'm Kise… the guy that was just singing on stage," he introduces himself, despite the other not looking up from his food. Kise's smile falters a bit, and he leans forward in an attempt to grasp the blue-haired male's attention.

"Did you just get here? Or were you here for my performance?" He continues to try to initiate conversation, his voice a bit shaky.

The other finally brings his gaze back up, and he looks to be a bit surprised to see Kise sitting across from him. There's something about his expression that seems to scream _'I'm not in the mood_', yet Kise feigns ignorance to the fact and continues to probe him with inquiries. He isn't sure why he is still trying. It's obvious the other doesn't want to speak to him… doesn't _like_ him, yet he continues forth with his jovial façade in attempt to make up for his rather unpleasant first impression.

"You don't seem to talk much… sorry if I'm bothering you," Kise lets out a soft sigh, then reaches up to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Ah, could you at least recommend me a sandwich to eat? It's my first time getting something from here."

Finally, the other responds by lifting his teriyaki burger up a bit and muttering in an indifferent tone that is a bit too loud, "I'm trying to eat."

Kise blinks confusedly before processing what the other is trying to imply. _Ah shit, he probably thinks I'm annoying._ A forced smile graces his lips, and he gradually scoots his seat away from the table before standing up.

"Of course. I should go get something to eat myself before my stomach begins performing a show as well." He laughs at his own joke, and brings a hand up to his lips as to stifle the noise. "Gosh, it's growling really loud. I'm sorry. You must be really annoyed, I'm sorry again. I'll let you eat," he continues on as though his ability to shut up has been lost.

He's never felt so… _stupid_. The other's glare has a way of burning through his skin… as though he's seeing past his exterior and into his soul. And the fact that he is able to remain expressionless throughout it all…

Kise extends a hand out to the blue-haired male, refusing to completely give up. He feels as though his words are lodged in his throat… and his palms are a bit sweaty from the amount of nervousness he's experiencing at that moment. "I never caught your name."

The other is staring at his lips as he speaks… and it's a bit unsettling at first, though he pretends not to pay much mind to it.

"Aomine," the tanned male states bluntly; ignoring his hand gesture all together as he turns his gaze away from the blond and begins taking his first bite out of his burger. This causes Kise to immediately pull his hand back, and shake it a bit out of apprehension as it falls to his side. It's, in a sense, the same as being rejected. Which isn't something the blond deals with often, being that he usually gets what he wants just by flashing a smile and batting his long eyelashes.

At least he got a name out of him. And although the other had blurted it out in a rather irritated tone, he can't help but feel accomplished with just that much. He has a tough exterior, and although it makes Kise feel a bit uncomfortable, he can't help but think of it as a challenge. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Aomine… Have a good rest of your day!"

_Damn it_, _why am I still trying?_

He swallows over the forming lump in his throat, then waves farewell to the tanned male, despite him paying no attention to him. And as he walks away, he feels as though his heart is beating through his chest, and his palms are abnormally sweaty. It's odd to think how afraid he is of being disliked.

* * *

><p>"No really, it's okay, senpai. Don't stress it," Kise chirps into his phone as he presses it against his ear. Kasamatsu is on the other line spurting apologies for having slept in, and in result, missing out on their usual morning practice. Kise isn't too worried about it; he knows Kasamatsu is a fairly busy guy when it came to school and his part-time job. So he's rather lenient with such matters. Though, he wouldn't deny that he had been a bit excited to start practicing their new song...<p>

Since he no longer had plans for the morning, he had somehow let his mom convince him into walking the family dog. He held onto the leash firmly in his free hand, letting the yorkshire terrier roam around on its own free will. His name is buster; a rather well-trained dog, spoiled too. So when Buster looks back to see that Kise is talking on the phone, he slows his pace and begins walking cautiously. The realization causes a smile to spread on Kise's lips, and he kneels down momentarily to pet him while muttering '_good __boy_' under his breath.

"Anyways, we'll talk later. You can make it up to me by buying pizza tomorrow, I've been craving it," Kise states as he scratches underneath his dog's ear.

After ending the call, he stands back up and continues down his path towards the dog park, where he'd usually let Buster roam around without his leash. Kise would usually occupy himself by making idle chitchat with the other dog owners sitting around. Sometimes they'd recognize him, whether it's for his singing or his modeling, either way, he is satisfied with being well-known.

Just as he steps into the gates of the park, another dog runs up to him and begins pawing at his legs. It's a small dog, no bigger than Buster, and it has large, wide blue eyes that nearly melt into Kise's honey-brown ones like ice cubes under the sun. Kise kneels down and begins petting the dog gently, Buster sniffing its black coated fur to unmask the stranger.

"You're cute," Kise coos, then moves his hand underneath the dog's chin as to scratch the area.

"Nigou," a voice calls from behind the three enthusiastic beings, and Kise glances over his shoulder to see a male with eyes just like the strange dog with his fingers wrapped firmly around a cup. The dog runs from Kise's touch, and makes its way over to the other male with a tail wagging fast enough to hit a fly. "Sorry, he seemed to have managed to escape our sight," the other states with a never-changing expression that seems to amuse Kise.

"It's fine! I don't mind. He's really adorable," Kise smiles, then stands up with his leash still in hand. "I'm Kise!"

"Kuroko," the other responds blandly, and then brings the straw of his cup up to his lips.

"It's nice to meet you! I've never seen you around… not that I come here that often, but I'm usually familiar with the faces."

"Nigou is newly adopted," Kuroko states shortly, his straw bouncing off his bottom lip with each word.

"Ah, wow! How exci—"

"—Did you find the damn dog?!" A brash voice interrupts Kise, and he instantly feigns a pout as though he's disappointed with the sudden interruption.

"Yes, Kagami-kun. He's right here."

"Good, can we leave now? I don't know why you thought bringing me here would be a good idea," a taller male approaches Kuroko from behind, a terrified look spread along his features. "Aho doesn't want to be here anymore either. At least, lucky for him, he can't hear these little devils barking and shit."

"That's horrible, Kagami-kun. And I'm not ready to leave yet. I was just having an important discussion with my new friend Kise-san. Isn't that right, Kise-san?" The shorter male flashes Kise a sharp glare that pierces his skin like daggers.

"Eh…" Kise, a bit confused with the situation, brings a hand up to lightly scratch at his head, a small smile forced on his lips.

The taller male, assumed to be Kagami, brings his gaze to Kise, and his fierce red eyes widen with newly found surprise. "I know you!" He exclaims, and his irritated demeanor seems to diminish entirely. "You're a singer, right? I've heard a few of your songs, they're pretty nice."

Kise begins beaming, his timid façade vanishing, and his usual cheery one remounting to take its place. "Ah, yes! I'm actually working on a new song at the moment; I hope to perform it at my next concert."

"That's pretty sweet, man. When's your next concert?"

"This weekend," Kise snorts, and then lets a shrug roll off his shoulders. "I'm a fast learner, though. A week is more than enough."

"I should stop by one of your performances some time; I don't do much other than play ball and…" Kagami shoots a disgusted look down at the dog standing by his feet.

"Why don't you come this weekend? I can get you in for free, probably front row seats if you want, too!" Kise suggests excitedly.

"Really? I'll go if Kuroko g—"

As though karma is making up for his previous actions, before Kagami could manage to finish his response, a familiar tanned male leans over and props his elbow on Kagami's shoulder. Kise instantly freezes in place, and he's sure that his jaw has nearly dropped to the floor, which is a bit embarrassing on his part. His grasp on the leash wrapped around his hand tightens, and his lips press into a straight line.

"Get your arm off of me, Aho!" Kagami nudges him away.

Aomine snickers, seeming to ignore the fact that Kise is standing right across from him, and then mutters, "What's going on? Can we leave yet?"

There's something about the tanned male that makes Kise feel extremely… nervous. And although he hates the feeling, he found it to be_ enthralling_ at the same time. Ultimately, he's conflicted. Kise usually strays away from those that show signs of disliking him, yet for some odd reason, he _really _wants this guy to notice him… to smile rather than scowl when he looks in his direction.

Kuroko, who Kise had completely forgotten was there, pushes Kagami aside a bit, and then begins making hand gestures in Aomine's direction. Aomine seems to be watching his hands carefully, and after a few seconds of this, his lips tug downwards into a frown. With a disapproving look, Aomine begins making hand motions in response, his movements a lot lazier than Kuroko's.

_Are Kurokocchi and Aominecchi speaking… sign language? _Kise's brows knit together as he watches the interaction between the three males in front of him.

"What's he saying?" Kagami finally broke the silence.

"I told him that Kise-kun invited us to his concert, and I wanted to know if he'd like to attend as well," Kuroko makes hand signals simultaneously with his words.

Finally, Aomine speaks out loud, his voice loud and seeming to crack somewhat between words. "I can't fucking hear the music, so why would I go?"

There's something about Aomine's words that causes the other two to look a bit sympathetic and Kise can't help but be curious as to what the hell he's talking about. "Excuse me, what do you mean you can't hear the music?" Kise finally speaks up.

"Aomine-kun is deaf."

_Oh_. Kise's heart feels as though it has plummeted. He feels so… _dumb._

_Aomine-kun is deaf._

And yet he had been too worked up in his own insecurities to realize. "I'm sorry…" The words are meant more towards Aomine, but he can't… _hear_. Kise begins chewing on his bottom lip, and Buster begins rubbing up against his leg in response, as though he notices that there's something off about Kise's mood. "I didn't know, I'm sorry for being nosy." _Since when did I apologize so much_? Kise feels as though he had said '_sorry_' enough times in the past two days to last him a lifetime.

Everyone seems to be staring at him, as though they are confused as to why he's apologizing.

"He just found out I'm deaf, didn't he?" Aomine blurts as though the situation is the most nonchalant thing ever. A sigh soon escapes the tanned male's lips and he slowly averts his gaze from Kise, like he's irritated with the fact that Kise hadn't known. _How was he supposed to know?_

Instead of talking, Aomine throws up a few hand gestures, which Kuroko responds to with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry about it, Kise-kun," Kuroko brings his attention to Kise. "It happens all the time. But we're going to head off now; I hope to see you soon, preferably on stage."

Kise manages a feeble smile, "Yes, I hope to see you from the stage as well." He makes sure to exchange numbers with Kagami, promising him that he will text him details if they decide that they want to attend his performance that weekend. His fingers tremble as he enters his number into Kagami's phone, and he feels as though there's a massive amount of pressure being pressed down on him. Though, he tries to hide the fact by forcing his usual smile and managing to keep himself from stealing glances of Aomine.

He feels horrible. Not because Aomine is deaf, but because he didn't pay much mind to actually notice. It's usual of him to miss miniscule details of a person, but this… this is _huge_. Something he should have noticed from the start. And he thought it was because Aomine was disregarding him completely… although, in a way, he is. But Kise doesn't blame him, because he feels annoying and ignorant.

After handing Kagami his phone back, they all (excluding Aomine, who stuffs his hands in his pockets and begins looking around jadedly) wave goodbye, and begin walking off with Nigou prancing close behind them. And what caught Kise most off guard is Aomine glancing over his shoulder, his scowl not apparent for once. There's an apathetic, yet interested glint within his eyes as their gazes meet, and Kise finds himself holding his breath until Aomine finally looks away.

Kise sighs in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Great show, Kise!" Kagami smiles as he firmly sets a hand on his shoulder.

Kise glances over his shoulder in surprise and then lets a warm smile creep up on his lips as he realizes who it is. "Kagami_cchi_!" He perks, and his eyes light up as though seeing Kagami is the greatest thing ever. Kagami retracts his hand after obtaining Kise's attention, and returns the smile with less intensity.

"Kise-kun," the familiar flat tone unexpectedly calls out, and in turn, causes Kise to leap a bit.

After calming down from his slight panic attack, Kise returns to his prior cheery self, and chirps, "Kuroko_cchi!_" in response.

For whatever reason, Kise likes the two of them. Support is always appreciated by Kise, and despite having only known them for less than a week, there's something about the two that makes him feel exceedingly cheerful. If Kise was a dog, he would be wagging his tail and barking in sheer content.

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, he turns around to face his guests. "Thank you for coming, it means a lot," Kise states as he flattens his palm on the back of his neck and begins rubbing at the exposed flesh diffidently. "At first I was a bit nervous that you two wouldn't show up. But sure enough, you were occupying the seats I reserved for you," he chuckles. "I hope I didn't disappoint."

"No, not at all," Kagami assures. "You and that guitarist make some pretty awesome music. When you're all big and famous, I better get a personal copy of your first album!"

Laughter is shared between the two before Kuroko finally speaks up. "You have a very pleasant voice, Kise-kun." And although his tone of voice is unwavering, Kise can tell that he's the type of person who's straightforward and honest with his words. It makes Kise's grin spread wider, like he's being praised by a famous critic rather than some guy who's aura is close to dim.

It isn't long before the room is filled with music from the band scheduled to play after Kise's performance, and the three of them continue their conversation over a few drinks at the provided bar.

The rest of the night is pleasant for Kise. The music, the people, the night life… it's what he loves most about what he does. But as Kagami makes wild hand gestures towards the bartender to catch his attention and call him over… Kise can't help but to feel as though something is missing.

* * *

><p>Sleep has never felt so nice—that until the prior night when Kise finally managed to drunkenly set his head down onto the mount of pillows displayed on his bed. As soon as his eyes shut, he slipped into a deep slumber that could have lasted him the whole day… well, if it wasn't for the subtle shaking of his bed, like a premature earthquake, that unwillingly pulls him from his slumber.<p>

"Ryouta," a stern voice repeats until Kise finally springs conscious and slowly opens his eyes. The room is bright, and it causes him to squint in attempt to shield his honey-brown eyes from the intensity of the light. His mom was hovering over him, a small smile gracing her lips as she realizes she succeeded waking him up. Kise returns the smile, though it's scarcely visible and a bit forced.

_It's day already?_

Kise brings a hand up to his face and languidly rubs at his swollen eyes, a weary sigh escaping his lips.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to get worried that I would never be able to get you up," she states before sauntering over to his blinds and pulling them open. "Could you take Buster out for a walk?"

It isn't often that he's asked to take the dog out, but even so, she seems to ask on the least preferred days. A soft hiss emits from Kise as the light in the room enhances, and he instantly throws his arm over his eyes. Although it had been wishful thinking, Kise planned to sleep through his hangover.

"Yeah," Kise responds, his voice still hoarse from having just woken up.

"Thank you. You slept through breakfast, but there's still some stuff leftover if you want to heat it up," she informs.

"Okay, thanks."

He's finally able to open his eyes entirely, and he stretches his limbs before sitting up from his spot. His mom exits the room not too long after, leaving him half-awake and a bit unsettled from the throbbing pain pulsing through his forehead. It's in these moments that Kise is glad to be moving out soon.

After hopping out of the shower and taking a few pain relievers, he heads out the door with slightly ruffled hair and Buster on a leash. Kise pulls out his phone to discover a few unread texts asking if he made it home safely. He tells them that he's fine, and even adds a silly emoticon at the end to assure that a few drinks and a harsh headache can't bring him down. Even so, the warmth of the sun seems to help resurface his liveliness, and he feels his hangover slowly coming to a rest.

Buster trots in front of him at a steady pace, occasionally stopping by familiar landmarks to sniff them out. It's usual of him to stop by the gates of the basketball court at the park to pee, having marked the chain fence as his territory. And as Kise waits, it's usual of him to watch the group of people on the other side of the fence run back and forth on the basketball court.

Kise is watching the scrimmage as Buster handles his business, when his eyes roam over to a familiar tanned male; his skin glistening from sweat and his chest rising and falling slowly from his steadied, heavy breathing.

"Aomine_cchi_!" Kise instantly calls out, and begins waving his hand in his direction with enthusiasm.

_Shit_.

His hand immediately drops back to his side, and he can feel a burning sensation creeping up onto his defined cheekbones. He hopes that maybe… _just maybe_, no one notices him attempting to call out to a man who can't hear. But just as he's tugging Buster away from the fence to stealthily make his exit, a man taps on Aomine's shoulder and points in Kise's direction. Aomine glances over in his direction, and as they make eye contact, Kise flashes him a wide smile and waves at him once again.

Aomine rolls his eyes and averts his gaze.

After being disregarded, Kise swiftly moves his hand to his earlobe and begins fumbling with the silver hoop earring—an attempt to hide the fact that he had been waving. He huffs, and then continues forth with tugging on Buster's leash. It's nerve wrecking… to think how easy it is for Aomine to make him feel stupid.

It's when he finally gets Buster to turn his attention away from the fence that he hears the familiar voice that has a way of causing his throat to go dry calling out to him. "Hey!"

Kise's eyes immediately snap in the direction of Aomine's voice to see him slowly jogging towards the fence, and it's then that Kise feels the palms of his hands becoming sweaty. Aomine stops on the other side of the fence, and laces his fingers through the chain links. They are both silent, mostly because Kise isn't sure what to say… and even if he did, he isn't sure how he would say it. Because how will Aomine _hear _him?

"What do you want?" Aomine finally breaks the silence.

Kise smiles nervously. "Nothing," he responds habitually, and then lets out a huff as he realizes his words are rendered useless.

And then it dawns on him.

He pulls his phone out from his pocket, and pulls up the _new contact_ menu; handing it to Aomine in hopes that he will understand what he's trying to infer. Aomine narrows his eyes, and he looks as though he's against the idea, which Kise can understand. But after a few seconds of hesitation, and uncomfortable staring, Aomine actually takes the phone being handed to him through the fence, and begins entering the needed information. Kise smiles, and excitedly turns his gaze down to Buster like the dog actually has any idea with what is going on.

"Here," Aomine says as he pushes the phone through one of the holes of the fence. Kise grabs it, stares down at his new contact with an expression that shows too much enthusiasm, adds his usual suffix to the end of Aomine's name, and then begins typing a new message.

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday**__ 14:02  
>Msg: Are you busy?<em>

Aomine pulls out his phone and only glances at the screen before answering out loud. "No…"

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday **__14:03  
>Msg: I was just going out to get lunch, would you like to accompany me?<em>

"No," Aomine responds too quickly for Kise's taste.

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday**__ 14:03  
>Msg: I'll pay…?<em>

A sigh escapes Aomine's lips, and he turns his gaze elsewhere. "Why are you trying so hard?"

Kise's face twists up into a scowl, feeling slightly offended with the inquiry. He's frustrated, and he knows the fact is obvious with the way his brows pinch together and mouth presses into a straight line. And just as he begins slamming his fingers down on the screen of his phone to write a lengthy message claiming how sick he is of Aomine's attitude, Aomine lets out a grunt.

"Don't bother answering, I don't want to know," he takes a step away from the fence. "Wait right there, I'm going to go grab my things."

Before Kise can manage a response, Aomine jogs off. It takes a few moments for Kise to realize that he's accepting his invitation, and when he finally does, he begins beaming just as happily as the dog standing at his feet. He backspaces his unsent angry message, and casually stuffs his phone in his pocket like he's hiding evidence.

Aomine makes his way around the fence, and as he reaches Kise, he kneels down and begins running his fingers through Buster's fur.

"I think he likes you," Kise states. And then his smile slowly diminishes as he remembers once again that Aomine can't hear him. It's something that he's going to have a hard time adjusting to, being that Aomine is the first deaf person he's ever met.

He lets out a sigh, and kneels down, reaching out to pet Buster as well. Their fingers brush, causing the both of them to quickly pull their hands away. Kise mutters a few apologies that Aomine can't hear and stands back up, stuffing the hand Aomine touched in his pocket.

They walk to Maji Burger in silence. It's a bit unbearable on Kise's part. He's usually the type to talk a person's ear off, definitely during times such as these where they're provided with nothing other than conversation…

_And silence_.

Attempting to dim the unpleasant silence between them, Kise begins humming a tune that his mom used to sing to him when he was a child. For Kise, humming has always helped alleviate stress.

Once they reach the restaurant, Kise ties Buster's leash to a post right outside of the window where it'll be easy to keep an eye on him, and then grabs Aomine by his arm and drags him into the building. Aomine states that he wants a teriyaki burger and nothing else, and Kise nods to assure he's keeping his word and paying for the both of them. They sit at a table next to the window beside Buster, no means of communication being made the whole time. It's when Aomine grabs his burger and mutters, "thank you," that Kise's silent demeanor fades, and he perks up in his seat.

He pulls his phone out, and begins quickly typing a message to Aomine.

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday **__14:46  
>Msg: No need to thank me! It's what friends do (<em>_｡__)__ﾉ_

Aomine scoffs. "Friends?"

Kise nods and then brings his burger up to his lips. Instead of responding verbally this time, Aomine actually types a message back. Kise watches him move his fingers over the screen of his phone with anticipation, slowly chewing his food.

_From: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday**__ 14:51  
>Msg: i suppose…<em>

Although there seems to be uncertainty in his message, Kise can't help but feel content with just that much. It means he's making progress, and perhaps Aomine doesn't hate him as much as he thinks he does. Kise's eyes trail out the window, and he watches as a few people stop to pet Buster. His mind wanders off as he begins mindlessly eating his food, and he doesn't notice until his phone vibrates against the tabletop. Curious, he glances down at the screen, and a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

_From: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday **__15:01  
>Msg: how was ur concert, friend?<em>

Kise brings his gaze up to Aomine, who has a brow quirked and seems to already be done with his food. The glint within his blue eyes is warm and show traces of curiosity rather than animosity and disinterest. It's a sight that causes Kise's stomach to turn. _He remembers…_

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been a bit disappointed to see Aomine had actually decided against going to his performance. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been searching the building in hopes to see him in the crowd. Although he knew that the possibility of him showing up had been small, he couldn't help but _hope_. Which was something he was doing a lot of as of late.

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday **__15:03  
>Msg: It went great! You should have gone… we had a lot of fun after my performance.<em>

"I was busy," Aomine says out loud. The way he averts his eyes exposes the fact that he's possibly lying, and Kise's smile falters a bit. Though, he doesn't let the fact bother him, because he can understand how the subject can be a sensitive one for the tanned male. He recalls his response when he had initially been invited, and how offended he seemed to be that anyone would even ponder asking him such a thing.

_I can't fucking hear the music, so why would I go?_

Kise swallows over the forming lump in his throat, and nods comprehensively, showing that he understands. He then decides to turn the subject from him, and being that he's curious about Aomine and his inability to hear, he begins bombarding him with questions that he hopes he has no issue answering.

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday **__15:06  
>Msg: Do you mind me asking, have you always been deaf? And I thought deaf people couldn't talk? Is sign language easy to learn? Can you lip read? Because I really like to talk and this texting thing is getting a bit tedious… Sorry for all of these questions, I'm really curious. And I want to hear more about you. If you don't feel comfortable talking about that stuff, then you can tell me how your day went… What's your favorite food? Also, your favorite animal? I'm guessing dogs, you seem very fond of them. How long have you been playing basketball? And do you like ice cream? If yes, what's your favorite flavor?<em>

He makes sure to put everything he wants to say in that text. A humored scoff escapes his lips as he reads it, and he shakes his head in a seemingly disapproving manner. Kise chews his bottom lip in anticipation, hoping he hasn't upset or offended Aomine in any way. Aomine shifts in his seat, and brings his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. There's a brief pause between them, though Kise has grown accustomed to it. The silence is no longer or uncomfortable, but rather, in a way, peaceful.

"I was born with a slight auditory defect. So I was able to hear all the way up until I was seventeen. That's when my hearing declined almost completely. I say almost, because occasionally, I can hear some sounds, but I can't make out what they are. I grew up speaking, so I know how to speak. If anything, the idea of all deaf people not being able to talk is a stereotype. Though, I prefer sign language. It's much easier for me to communicate that way. As far as it being easy to learn, it depends on how fast of a learner you are. Lip reading is extremely difficult, so no. I can pick up a few words if I really try, though," Aomine sighs after stating his last sentence, and then looks out the window.

"My day was fine, I didn't do much. Teriyaki burgers are my favorite. I do like dogs, but I've always thought panthers were pretty cool. Basketball… I'm not sure. Been playing ever since I could pick up a ball. And I'm not very fond of ice cream. Though, I do like Gori-gori-kun popsicles… Is that all, singer-san?" He turns his gaze from the window and back to Kise as he finishes answering his series of questions.

In all honesty, Kise is surprised. He glares at the other with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open in awe. Aomine seems to be a reserved person, someone who chooses to keep to himself and doesn't often reach out to others. So hearing him respond to the questions with such ease, as though he had no problem doing it at all, Kise couldn't help but feel… ecstatic.

He wants to know _more._

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Saturday **__15:08  
>Msg: I do have more questions, but I'll save those for later (´<em>_`ʃƪ)_

"Later?" Aomine quirks a brow and keeps his half-lidded gaze set on Kise as he stands from his spot and begins picking up their trash. All Kise can manage is a smile and a half nod, because he's too excited to type out his response. He hopes Aomine can see his eagerness through his actions. Kise doesn't expect this to be the last time they hang out, and as he tosses their trash into the waste bin, he realizes he doesn't mind the fact that communicating with Aomine will be difficult.

Aomine stays seated with his chin resting in the palm of his hand as Kise throws away their trash. As Kise returns, Aomine glances up at him with an expression that causes Kise's smile to widen and he extends his hand out as an offer to help him up.

They can discuss things later, he decides. Besides, he was craving a Gori-gori-kun popsicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Most deaf people would claim that spending the majority of their time with hearing people could make them feel excluded. Not everything can be heard, and it's difficult to participate in discussions. Even if there is someone to translate things into sign language, some things will be missed and left out. But solitude isn't something Aomine usually minds. Even before his hearing loss, he preferred isolating himself, and making the most out of the minimal time he had alone. So he tends to spend a lot of time with people who can actually hear, despite being left out majority of the time. It's better that way, he thinks; because then he has an excuse to not engage in conversation.

A few people have asked him, "If you were offered the ability to hear again, would you accept the proposal?"

…If anything, he doesn't mind being deaf. Silence is peaceful. And when people give him that usual pitiful look when they discover his inability to hear all he can do is scoff and roll his eyes, because they don't understand how appreciative he is to not be able to hear their fucking mouths.

Aomine stirs in his spot on his bed as the vibrating alarm beneath his pillow begins to shake obnoxiously. It takes him a while, but eventually he opens his eyes, and sits up with a disgruntled expression. Despite it being light outside, it's dim in his room; he makes sure to seal any area that light could possibly leach through. The loss of one sense has enhanced the intensity of the other four. So he's usually easily awakened by the sunrise, or by the considerately soft vibration of his cellphone.

He can smell food being made, and the scent causes him to hurry out of his languid state and roll out of bed. Aomine slowly shuffles out of his room; a hand slipped up his shirt so that he can lightly scratch his chest, and his mouth hanging open as a yawn carelessly escapes his mouth. Kuroko and Kagami, who he so unfortunately shares an apartment with, have their backs turned to him, and seem to be smiling about something he can't hear. It's disgusting, really; how inseparable they are. It's like he's watching some shitty romance, but instead he lives in it.

With a deadpan spread along his features, Aomine attempts to sit down on a stool quietly as to not interrupt their little moment. Though, he's sure he's made a lot more noise than he intended, because the both of them instantly look over their shoulders and in his direction. His expression remains unwavering, and he returns the stare without a word. Kagami begins to speak, and just by looking at his lips, Aomine is able to pick up, "Tell Aho…" The rest is undistinguishable, and in turn, causes Aomine to narrow his eyes curiously.

**_Kagami says you look like shit_**, Kuroko signs. **_And that you smell like shit as well_**_._

"Fuck you," Aomine retorts, and his brows furrow until the creases in his forehead become prominent. Nothing has changed between the two, despite them both being adults and supposedly more mature. Every other comment is an insult; one would think with Aomine's deafness, that the harmless quarrelling between the two would cease, but if anything, it's gotten worse.

Kagami signs in response, **_fuck you too_**. A simple hand gesture that Aomine had taught him during one of their days filled with immature antics.

Aomine rolls his eyes and brings his attention back to Kuroko. **_What are you guys making?_**His hand movements are languid.

**_Kagami-kun and I are grilling fish. You are welcome to have some, if you'd like_**, Kuroko responds.

He nods his head as to assure that he would like some. He's too lazy to get up and make something himself, so he figures he'd take advantage of the moment. Still a bit groggy from having woken up only minutes ago, Aomine presses his cheek down on the tabletop, and keeps his gaze set on his roommates. Kuroko and Kagami go back to cooking, smiling and talking all the while. Aomine can see that Kagami is laughing, and he can't help but wonder what is so funny. Though, he doesn't bother asking, not wanting to butt in on a conversation he clearly wasn't part of. After a few moments of this, he feels as though he's invading their privacy, so he turns his head the other way and lets his eyes flutter close.

Just as he's about to slip unconscious once again, he can feel something nudging against his head. With a disapproving look, he lifts his gaze to see Kagami pushing a plate towards him, and Aomine instantly sits up right. Kuroko sets his plate in front of the seat across from Aomine, and then sits down with a look that shows traces of curiosity. _Shit_. _It's that look_, Aomine thinks, and he instantly turns his gaze down to his food as to avoid any means of conversation. It's the look Kuroko usually gives him when he has something on his mind, and unfortunately, Aomine isn't in the mood for countless inquiries.

Minutes pass, and Aomine thinks he's successfully escaped Kuroko's inquisitiveness; that is until the phantom kicks him underneath the table, and causes his navy orbs to furiously snap up as to shoot dagger like glares in his direction. Kuroko's expression remains blank, as though he hadn't just tried to injure Aomine in hopes of grasping his attention.

**_Kise-kun told me that you two had lunch together the other day,_**Kuroko says.

Aomine averts his gaze, and a shaky breath escapes his lips. Figures. Kise seems like the type of person who can't keep their mouth shut for shit; the type of person he's content with not being able to hear. Yet, somehow, he's the type of person who seems to captivate him and gets him to talk.

Sometimes… _sometimes_, Aomine will feel a tinge of guilt for acting inconsiderately towards someone's feelings. It's rare, to say in the least. Yet Kise had some prevailing ability to make him feel like a complete and total ass majority of the time.

It's like telling a dog you don't want to play with them, only to have them sit by your feet with a dejected look that tugs on your heart, and ultimately causes you to change your mind. Aomine couldn't… reject the kid. Kise had been trying so hard to get on his good side, the least Aomine could do was give him a chance.

And turning down free food wasn't something he did often.

**_Yeah_**, Aomine finally responds after a few seconds of hesitation. **_He talks a lot_**.

He can't help but wonder, _just how much did he tell Tetsu_?

**_I think he likes you_**, Kuroko claims.

**_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_** Aomine's hand gestures become stiffer, as though he's offended by the other's previous statement.

**_I mean, I think he's quite fond of you. He wants me to teach him sign language, because you stated that it's easier for you to communicate that way. _**Aqua eyes shift downwards momentarily, as he begins eating what's left on his plate.

The stated piece of information causes Aomine to roll his eyes. _Damn, this kid doesn't know how to give up_.

Kise _literally _stumbled into his life, radiating and bright, despite Aomine not being able to hear a single word coming out of his mouth. He would think after the many scoffs, obvious disregards, and having blatantly declined his invitation to his concert, that Kise would realize that he _didn't like him_. At least, that's what Aomine had tried to convince himself at first. He didn't like Kise because there was just no way he could get along with a bubbly personality like his…

It's when he lets Kise treat him to lunch that he realizes that perhaps he isn't so bad… And perhaps he doesn't _dislike _him after all. Either way, he has no intentions of frequently hanging out with him. Or ever again, for that matter.

As Kuroko finally lifts his gaze from his plate, Aomine signs, **_You didn't say yes, did you?_**

**_That's rude, Aomine-kun. And I told him I would be more than happy to help him learn._** Kuroko's expression seems disinterested. **_Also, it's your turn to do the dishes._**

A scowl accompanies Aomine's features, and he shakes his head in disapproval. He really hates how casual Kuroko can be when stating such things; it's a quality about the phantom that remained unchanged since middle school. And usually when Kuroko had his mind set on something, there was no persuading him otherwise. In other words, Aomine was hopeless. So instead of further pressing the subject, he pulls out his phone and sends a text to the one person that he least expected he would take the initiative of sending a text to first.

Kagami mutters something to Kuroko, and Aomine can tell that he asks, "What's going on?"

"Mind your own business," Aomine hisses.

Kagami narrows his eyes, and signs the only statement he knows how to sign. **_Fuck you._**

* * *

><p>It's a pleasant feeling, Kise thinks; standing in his own apartment with his hands set on his waist as he examines the boxed-filled room. His toes curl into the new carpet beneath his feet, and he lets out a content sigh. There's something about hearing the words '<em>Kise's place'<em> that makes him feel extremely giddy, almost to the point that his stomach churns.

He has yet to hang up his curtains, so the light from outside seeps through the windows luminously; causing the heat from the sun to soak into his skin. It's not that big of a place; just a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a decent size living room and kitchen. But he loves it, because it's _his_. It's like a sense of pride, to finally acquire enough money to move out of his parent's house and into a place that he can call his own.

"Did we get everything?" Kasamatsu asks as he sets his hands on his hips.

"Yes, senpai. Thank you for the help, I really appreciate it," Kise flashes the other a wide smile.

"It's no problem, but I should probably get going soon." Kasamatsu glances down at his wrist watch, and then brings his gaze back up to Kise. "Can you handle the rest from here?"

A humored chuckle slips past Kise's lips, and he nods. "Of course. Hurry to class before you're late."

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes, and begins making his way to the front door. "I'll be back later, to help you unpack. Maybe we can practice some songs, if it's not too late."

"Sounds good to me." Kise nods.

After Kasamatsu finally leaves, Kise starts unpacking while humming quietly to himself. The first box he opens contains kitchen supplies, so he picks up the cardboard container and sets it in the middle of the kitchen before sauntering off to open another box. Soon, his humming breaks out into a song, and he's prancing around his apartment as though he's performing at a concert. He's able to organize his closet and make his bed before his phone begins going off. With it being his first day away from home, he expects it to be his mom, or one of his sisters checking in on him to see how things are going.

It's much to his surprise to see that it's neither, and he can't help but bite back a grin as he stares down at the name that had popped up on his phone's screen. It's a bit unexpected; Kise didn't deem Aomine as the type to initiate conversation, so to see that he's received a message from the tanned male causes him to beam happily like a dog that has just spotted their favorite ball.

_From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:05  
>Msg: hey. wut r u up to?<em>

Kise chews the inside of his cheek as he glares down at the text; his mind trying to put together the perfect response.

_To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:08  
>Msg: Aominecchi! (<em>_) What a surprise to hear from you! I just moved into my apartment today. _

He hesitantly sets his phone down, and continues with unpacking the boxes he left open. When he hears his phone going off again, he runs over to the device a bit faster than he had intended.

_From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:13  
>Msg: congrats<em>

_ To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:14  
>Msg: Thank you! You should stop by and visit sometime when I finish unpacking! I have gori-gori-kun popsicles (o´ω`o)<em>_ﾉ_

Instead of going back to unpacking, Kise sits down on the floor and stares at his phone in anticipation. It's nothing big… he's invited all his friends over to check out his new place. But knowing how unapproachable Aomine is, he can't help but feel a bit nervous about how he will respond. It's when he doesn't get a response as fast as he'd hoped that he begins to feel somewhat regretful for even asking.

_Perhaps I'm pushing it?_ He's not used to feeling so… disregarded.

_From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:45  
>Msg: i'll think about it. <em>

Kise huffs softly, because that's usually what someone says when they don't want to say no. Though, he supposes the vague rejection isn't as bad as it seems. It gives Kise an excuse to continue bugging him about it. He has no intentions of letting Aomine off the hook that easily. He was able to get him to say yes once, and he plans on having it happen again. His lips twitch into a miniscule smile as he thinks that, perhaps he answered vaguely not because he didn't want to blatantly decline, but because he didn't want to blatantly accept.

Before Kise can type out a response, another message pops up on his screen.

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:47  
>Msg: i heard u asked tetsu to teach u sign language <em>

His smile widens at the thought of learning sign language, he finds it to be extremely interesting, and he can't wait until he knows enough to hold a conversation with Aomine. He was never really good when it came to learning other languages, but with sign language being something that he can learn through visual comprehension, he predicts that it will be a lot easier to pick up.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:49  
>Msg: Yes! I thought it'd be a lot easier to converse with you if I actually knew sign language.<em>

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:51  
>Msg: ur doing a bit too too much for someone u just met, don't u think?<em>

Something about Aomine's text causes Kise's brows to furrow, and his previous jovial façade falters altogether. He doesn't understand… how he can be so against the idea of someone trying to reach out to be his friend. It causes him to purse his lips and sport his famous pout, despite no one being around to see it.

It's obvious, their personalities don't clash. And one would think that, by this time, Kise would have just given up and continued on with his life as though the blue-haired male didn't exist. But… _he couldn't_. Aomine is interesting, and as apathetic as he can be, Kise can't help but to continue trying. He's never met anyone like Aomine; so carefree and seemingly disinterested, and he wants to know what exactly is going on in his head.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:55  
>Msg: Well, if we're going to be friends, then I at least want to be able to communicate with you properly.<em>

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:56  
>Msg: wuts up w u and this friend shit?_

_ To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 09:57  
>Msg: No need to be rude.<em>

Becoming a bit frustrated with Aomine's insensitive responses, he sets his phone aside and goes back to unpacking his things. Unlike before, he unpacks in silence, his lips pressed into a straight line, and his brows furrowed as he rummages through boxes. Aomine _really_ has a way of getting to him. And to think that they've only known each other for a week makes him wonder if Aomine is even worth going out of his way to befriend.

Pushing a strand of hair behind his ear, Kise finally begins unpacking his kitchen supplies, and placing the few groceries that he had bought prior to moving into the apartment into his refrigerator and cabinets. It's quiet, causing the sound of pots and pans clinging together to echo throughout the room. Displeased sighs escape his lips every so often as he moves around the kitchen, and he finds it difficult to stop pondering over the conversation he had with Aomine just a few minutes prior. He's never felt so… worked up over one person before.

After he's done unpacking what he can, he saunters back into the living room. His couch isn't scheduled to come in until the next day, so he settles with sprawling out across the floor, and staring up at the ceiling. It dawns on him that he probably should have laid in his bed rather than the floor, but by that time, he's already comfortable and too lazy to stand back up. It's not until he lets himself relax in his spot that he realizes how exhausted he is, and he finds himself easily slipping unconscious. Plus, he can use the nap to take his mind off of things.

* * *

><p>"Kise."<p>

A foot gently shoves into his side and causes him to squirm a bit on the floor. Kise slowly lets his lids flutter open to see Kasamatsu hovering over him with a paper bag in his hand. He turns his head away; the light from the setting sun inflicting pain on his sensitive orbs.

"Oh wow, I didn't mean to sleep that long." Kise brings a hand up to his eyes and begins rubbing at them.

"My last class was cancelled so I was able to get here earlier. I brought us some takeout." Kasamatsu nudges his head towards the bag in his hand, and then walks off into the kitchen as to set the food on the counter. "You need to get into a habit of locking your door. Anyone could have come in here while you were sleeping, idiot."

Kise sits up and lets an appreciative smile spread on his lips. "I'm so used to living at home, it kind of just slipped my mind," he admits. "You didn't have to bring me anything to eat, senpai."

Kasamatsu scoffs and begins taking the containers out of the bag. "Yeah, because I would let my partner starve," he states sarcastically, and peeks over his shoulder at Kise. "It's no big deal. But, you should hurry up and eat before this stuff gets cold. It doesn't look like you have a microwave."

"That's because I don't," Kise returns the sarcasm with a playful tone, and stands up. He runs a hand through his hair as to tidy the disheveled strands, and then proceeds to reach for his phone. "You brought your guitar, right?" With his eyes set on his phone, he begins making his way into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu responds, although his voice is only heard in the back of Kise's mind as he reads the messages displayed on his screen.

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 10:00  
>Msg: i'm not being rude<em>

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 11:20  
>Msg: sorry i'm just not used to all of this…<em>

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 14:00  
>Msg: i might have time to stop by this week, but don't count on it<em>

_ From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 14:34  
>Msg: wut flavor popsicles did u buy?<em>

A small grin spreads on his lips, and he can't help but laugh at how easy it was to break through the tanned-male's seemingly apathetic disposition. He brings a hand up to his mouth as to stifle his laughter, and shoots a glance in Kasamatsu's direction as to make sure he isn't being too obvious with the whole situation.

"Talking to a girl?" Kasamatsu asks, though he seems disinterested.

"Huh? No! No… Just a friend." Kise's eyes widen minimally, and he shoves his phone into his pocket after sending the message he had been typing out.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Tuesday<strong> 16:20  
>Msg: I'm counting on it anyways, Aominecchi! (*´<em>_`*) I hope you like vanilla soda flavor._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's annoying, Aomine thinks. The way Kise keeps glancing over at him with a genial smile; his honey-brown eyes wide and glinted with excitement. It's annoying because it causes his expression to immediately soften in return, as though the blond has the ability to ease his nerves. So he proceeds to keep his gaze elsewhere; a pathetic attempt of avoiding eye contact with the beaming blond. It's hard, but he manages by directing his attention to the boring activities taking place outside of the window.

Kuroko is sitting on the floor across from Kise, teaching him hand gestures that mean simple things such as _'hello'_ and _'how are you?'_ Kise seems to have already gotten the fundamentals down, and it's scary to think just how fast this kid can learn in such a small amount of time. Aomine would be lying if he were to say he isn't impressed, though he remains silent and discreet throughout it all; keeping his thoughts and observations to himself.

Aomine leans back in his spot on the couch, and continues to casually eat the vanilla soda treat in his hand. The popsicle isn't bad, though he usually settles for simple flavors such as samurai blue or ichigo sour, so it took a while to grow accustomed to the new flavor. It's a bit hot in the room; Kise has yet to figure out how to work his air conditioning, so the frozen substance begins melting faster than he can keep up. It's like a never-ending game; he hurries to lick up whatever is threatening to drip down the side of his hand, only to find that more is melting on the other side of the popsicle.

He glances over at the other two to see that Kuroko has been trying to get his attention.

**_Careful, Aomine-kun_**,Kuroko begins signing in his direction. **_Kise-kun said he just got this couch_**.

A scoff escapes Aomine lips, and he turns retracts gaze once again as he continues to lick at the dripping syrup.

It's not like he wants to be there, anyways.

Kuroko snuck into his room early that morning and began nudging his shoulder; telling him that he _'planned to go to Kise-kun's new place'_ and that he'd _'feel a lot more comfortable if Aomine-kun came along'_. Which was bullshit. If Kuroko wasn't comfortable with going to Kise's apartment, he wouldn't of had agreed in the first place. He's typically a straightforward person, and he's not afraid to say no in any given circumstance that makes him feel uncomfortable. It was probably an excuse to get Aomine out of the house, or Kise brought up the idea of bringing him along. Either way, he was irritated with the inquiry, because he had planned to spend his day lounging in his room; drawing a new piece of art that could go in his portfolio. It's been a while since he's last completed a drawing; mostly because his mind has been blank as of late, and anything he's tried to put on paper ends up crumpled and thrown into the trash.

If he hadn't been half awake, he probably could have avoided the situation. But there was no way he could say no with those stoic aqua eyes burning into his own so early in the morning.

Even with his gaze averted, he can feel Kise looking in his direction with his usual warm grin, and it makes his skin feel as though it's crawling. It's distracting, really; having Kise on his mind more often than he'd like. His brows furrow as he continues to stare out the curtain-less window of the room, and he begins holding his breath, as though halting his breathing will help direct his mind to other matters.

After finishing his popsicle, he turns the stick over in his hand and glimpses down at it. Upon seeing that it's not a winning stick, he flicks the piece of trash in Kise's direction, and watches blankly as it hits him on the side of his head. Kise's eyes instantly snap in his direction; a playful pout set on his lips as he reaches over and chucks the stick back at Aomine. A miniscule smile tugs at the corner of Aomine's lips as the stick lands in his lap, as though he's won some undeclared battle.

Words are exchanged between Kise and Kuroko, and Aomine remains silent as he watches their lips move; attempting to make out what is being said. Usually, he doesn't mind not being able to hear conversations. But it's when Kise laughs that he finds himself wondering if it sounds as pleasant as it looks.

* * *

><p>"Like this," Kuroko mutters as he moves his hands slowly so that Kise is able to easily observe what is being done. "Now you try it."<p>

Sign language is much easier to learn than what Kise had expected. Aside from him being overly proficient in perceiving matters visually, Kuroko is patient and fairly decent with teaching Kise how to move his hands. Every time he feels as though he has a new statement down, he glances over at Aomine and flashes him a wide grin; which in turn, causes the blue-haired male to look elsewhere.

**_Do you like tea or coffee?_** Kise asks Aomine; excited to finally be able to communicate with him through sign language, despite it only being simple hand gestures that don't really lead to any sort of conversation.

Aomine, with his head resting against the knuckles of his curled fingers, and his popsicle melting in his other hand, doesn't make any sudden movements as to sign back. Instead he mutters in a seemingly disinterested tone, "both." He then averts his gaze and presses his lips into a straight line, as though he'd rather be doing other things. It's a bit nerve wrecking; the tanned male's expression hasn't changed since the moment he arrived, and every time they make eye contact, he's quick to avert his gaze. It isn't until their playful exchange of the popsicle stick that Kise's able to witness some change in his demeanor. It's scarcely noticeable, and a bit smug, but Aomine's lips twitch into the slightest smile.

"He may not show it, but I think Aomine-kun is appreciative of your consistency," Kuroko says after watching the popsicle stick land in Aomine's lap. His aqua hues soften as they meet Kise's gaze, and he offers him a small smile that seems genuine. "There are not many people who are willing to put up with his stubbornness."

Kise stares at Kuroko a bit confusedly at first, the statement having caught him off-guard, and after he processes what has been said, he feels a bit embarrassed because Aomine is in the room. He momentarily forgets that Aomine can't hear, so his face flushes, and he lowers his gaze as to hide his flustered look. After regaining his composure, he returns the smile and reaches up to push a few loose strands out of his face.

"I can tell he's a good person," Kise says.

"Aomine-kun and I don't agree on a lot of things, but I think I can speak for us both when I say you'll be good for him," Kuroko's smile slowly falters, and his unreadable expression returns. "No one other than Kagami seems to be able to entertain him, and I can tell he's bored more times than most, though he denies it."

Kise laughs. "If it's entertaining he needs, that shouldn't be difficult. I am an entertainer, after all," he states with a nod. "You're a good friend, Kuroko_cchi_."

Something about Kise's statement causes Kuroko's smile to return, and he glances at Aomine, who's glaring at the both of them with narrowed eyes as though he senses that they're talking about him. "I just wish he'd smile more, that's all."

* * *

><p>"This is stupid," Aomine says; his hands stuffed in his pocket and his posture slouched.<p>

Kise purses his lips and narrows his eyes, feeling slightly offended with Aomine's rather off-putting attitude. He went out of his way to plan the day for the both of them, the least Aomine can do is _act_ like he's excited. Letting go of the arm he was grasping on to as to drag him through the streets of Tokyo, Kise turns towards the blue-haired male and begins making hand gestures.

**_Kurokocchi said you like art. So I thought this would be fun for the both of us_**, Kise signs with his pout still set in place.

It took around two weeks, but Kise is finally able to speak sign language, though his comprehension is not the best and he tends to mix up certain words. Kuroko would come to his apartment every other evening, dragging Aomine along, and help him learn sign language. Hearing Kuroko comment on how fast of a learner he was would cause him to grin widely, because the impressment in the phantom's tone was always a pleasant thing to hear.

Kuroko and Aomine's company was nice. Kise found himself buying popsicles specifically for Aomine's pleasure, though he'd force a smile and state that he's always been fond of them when Aomine asks why he's always so stocked up on treats. Sometimes Kuroko would bring Nigou along as well, and they'd all sit on the ground and let him run in circles around them. He found it interesting, how fond of dogs Aomine seemed to be; definitely when it came to Nigou. He'd lie out on the carpeted floor and let the ball of fluff paw at his chest and nuzzle into his side.

It was… cute, in a sense.

**_Yeah… I like making art. Not looking at it_**, Aomine claims with furrowed brows.

**_Have you ever even been to an art museum? _**Kise inquires.

Aomine averts his gaze, as though he's avoiding the question at hand; he seems to be testing Kise's patience, which is nothing new. Getting Aomine to do things with him isn't necessarily an easy process, though Kise is persistent enough to get him to finally break down and say something along the lines of, _'if I say yes, will you leave me the hell alone?'_

"So stubborn," Kise says under his breath as he keeps his honey-brown hues set on the tanned male. Aomine is beyond what some would define as stubborn, yet Kise still finds himself oddly captivated to him. He's just so interesting and… _cool_.

Kise sees beyond the front that most people fail to look past; what most people see is an intimidating, disinterested male who isolates himself and silently judges. At one point, that was what Kise had believed as well. But after the many days spent in his apartment over sign language and gori-gori-kun popsicles, he could tell that Aomine was actually a bit… affectionate; in his own way, to say in the least.

**_No_**. Aomine finally responds with a quick hand movement that Kise barely catches.

**_Well give it a chance. You might end up liking it_**. A smile graces Kise's lips. He drops his hands and begins to tug on Aomine's arm once again; pulling him in the desired direction of the art museum. Kise is actually surprised that Aomine doesn't pull away or make any sly comments about not wanting to be dragged around; instead he just rolls his eyes and languidly follows behind.

It's expected. Aomine ends up seeming to enjoy the museum; his eyes lighting up at each presented painting that they pass. Kise finds it to be amusing, the way he stops in front of a piece of art and stares at it as though there is some hidden meaning that only he could perceive. Kise will stand behind him, and tilt his head; his brows furrowed, and a hand set on his chin as though he's taunting Aomine and the rest of the people admiring the displayed art. Occasionally, he will throw hold his hands out in front of him, and make a box with his thumbs and forefingers; as though he's observing the artwork through a frame. It isn't until Aomine turns around and gives Kise a death that he stops acting immaturely throughout the museum for the time being.

**_You're not even looking at the art_**, Aomine accuses.

There's no denying that his interest in art is less intense than Aomine's, but he's trying to make fun out of what he can. It's better than moping around, he thinks. Kise shoots a glare over his shoulder at the tanned male and gradually makes his way to a different piece of art. He tries to study the sculpture in front of him casually; his hands set on his hips and a serious expression that mirrors Aomine's. Ultimately, it's no use. He doesn't understand what he's looking at; no matter how hard or how long he stares.

**_Look_**, Kise waves his hands as to catch Aomine's attention. When Aomine finally acknowledges him, he strikes a pose similar to the sculpture he's standing next to. Aomine's reaction is expected; a deadpan along with a roll of his eyes before shaking his head disapprovingly. Kise can't help but break into a giggle fit, because he swears he's done similar poses for a photo shoot during his modeling career. A few people walking past shoot them judgmental glares, and this causes Aomine to grab Kise by his arm and pull him to his side as though he were a child.

**_Am I really going to have to babysit you, blondie?_** Aomine signs; his expression remaining unchanged.

Kise covers his mouth with his hand as to hide his growing smile, and slowly shakes his head.

* * *

><p><em>You've got to be fucking kidding me<em>, Aomine thinks as he watches the blond act childishly throughout the museum. It takes all he has to bite back the smile he can feel threatening to creep onto his lips; mainly because he doesn't want to encourage Kise's flamboyant actions. Seeing Kise laugh so carelessly really irritates the shit out of him, because, _fuck, _he can't hear what it sounds like.

He feigns frustration as he watches Kise's antics, though he's somewhat amused with the way he could make light of any situation. Aomine always found Kise's flamboyant attitude to be rather pleasant, and it was interesting to watch him learn how to express himself in other ways than just words. Because that is what Kise is _used _to. He expresses his feelings through singing; a verbal harmonization that people can relate to through hearing. And although silence is a bit out of his comfort zone, it seems that Kise has no problem with finding a way to adjust to it.

Aomine grasps Kise by his arm and snappily pulls him to his side, like a disobedient dog on a leash. And as Aomine questions him, he looks up at him through those long lashes and shakes his head timidly as though he's sorry, though Aomine can tell he's hiding a grin behind those pale, lengthy fingers covering his mouth. The sight causes Aomine to sigh, and he averts his gaze before muttering, "Let's go get something to eat." Because he _knows_ Kise is bored; despite the whole thing being his idea in the first place.

He tells Kise that he'll pay this time, only because it would be fair, considering the blond paid the last time they had lunch together. Kise is reluctant, but he eventually agrees. They're both rather stubborn, but in the end, Aomine wins in that category.

They actually eat somewhere decent. A place that's known for their soup, because Kise had been going on for the past week about how he was craving onion-gratin soup and how he never had time to go and get some. And quite honestly, Aomine getting tired of seeing him talk about it. Plus, the way Kise lit up at the mentioning of getting his favorite meal for lunch was a rather pleasant sight, though, he'd keep that much to himself.

Kise frowns as he lifts his gaze up from his menu. **_This place is expensive. _**

**_I don't see what the big deal is. _**Aomine's brows pinch together at the other's complaining, because he just wants to do this _one_ thing for Kise. The blond is incessantly doing things for him, and he has yet to return the favor. **_It's not like you're not paying_**.

**_Yeah, but… This is a bit too much, don't you think? _**Kise inquires.

Aomine finds it to be a bit ironic. Everything the kid has gone out of his way to do for Aomine over the past three weeks has been "a bit too much". But Kise always managed to get away with such matters, because anytime Aomine would bring it up, he'd smile widely and state "It's what friends do." Well, two can play that game.

**_It's what friends do_**. Aomine says through sign language, and then drops his gaze back to his menu so that the conversation could not be further discussed.

* * *

><p><em>Did Aominecchi just… call me his friend?<em> Kise glares at Aomine in awe as his breath momentarily hitches in his throat. He can't help but smile, and lower his gaze down to his lap. It's a sense of accomplishment, to see those words be stated by Aomine. And although he's against the entirety of it all; Aomine paying such an unnecessary amount for a small bowl of soup; he drops the whole subject and settles for letting him pay just this one time. Because it _is_ what friends do. And he wants nothing more than to be mutual with Aomine when it comes to such matters.

Kise is much too happy in that moment. He feels the pale skin of his face growing exceedingly warm, and the smile that had spread on his lips a few seconds prior remains stagnant. He's so content with Aomine's previous statement that he wants to sing. So as he waits for their waiter to arrive, he begins humming a tune softly under his breath, and tapping his foot in rhythm to the beat of his voice. Aomine looks up from his menu, and glances over at Kise through his half-lidded gaze; as though he can hear him. There's something about Aomine's expression that causes his stomach to churn, and his humming comes to a halt.

_Can he hear me?_

Kise swallows hard, and continues to maintain eye contact with the tanned male, the curiosity apparent within the glint of his honey-brown orbs.

**_I think I'm going to get the same thing as you_**, Aomine signs after a few moments of eye contact.

_Of course not, that would be ridiculous._

It's then that he realizes that the one person he wants to sing to can't hear his song.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They're both exhausted from their rather adventurous afternoon of roaming Tokyo. Not to mention that they're sated from the meal they had eaten not that long prior to them reaching Kise's apartment. Aomine is lying on Kise's couch, his hands resting behind his head as he props his feet up on new cushions. And it's quiet. Unbearably quiet, for Kise's taste—though, with Aomine, he doesn't mind so much. Kise is a bit surprised; he would think Aomine would go home by then, considering they spent the whole day together. But Aomine had claimed that he'd rather hang out with Kise for a bit longer than go home to see Kagami's face.

Kise peeks over at the tanned male every so often to make sure that he's still awake, and Aomine shoots him a glance that seems weary and indifferent; as though he doesn't mind that Kise is checking on him. It's a look that makes Kise melt, because Aomine looks so carefree and at ease. Kise will flash him a smile that stretches from cheek to cheek before averting his gaze, and if Aomine could hear, he'd probably ask for his opinion on the color he is planning to paint his walls.

"Why are you painting your walls?" Aomine finally asks verbally as though he can read Kise's mind. Kise looks over his shoulder at the other with a slightly surprised look, because he didn't expect Aomine to be the one to disrupt the prolonged silence that Kise had seemed to grown accustomed to.

It's habitual, for Kise to open his mouth to speak, but his mouth closes just as fast as it opens, and he turns towards Aomine so that he can sign. **_Because the color is rather dull in here._**

"Yeah, but won't you have to paint the walls back before you move out?" Aomine keeps his hands behind his head.

**_I don't mind…_** Kise signs. Honey-brown orbs roam over the bare walls, inspecting how vacant and empty his apartment felt without having any hanging pictures or painted color to decorate them.

Aomine sits up with a mysterious look that makes Kise's stomach churn in an odd way. He watches as the other's navy irises examine the walls as well, his expression indecipherable, and his eyes half-lidded. After a while of silent glaring, Aomine's eyes shift back over to Kise, then down to the closed bucket of pain by his feet.

**_Why blue?_** Aomine asks.

Kise momentarily looks down at the bucket as well, and then shrugs as he brings his gaze back up. **_It compliments my hair_**, he teases with a grin, and a small chuckle slips past his lips.

**_You're an idiot_**, Aomine responds with a look that shows he's unamused.

**_How mean of you_**, Kise feigns a pout. Aomine's expression remains unwavering, and eventually Kise's playful demeanor dies down, though his smile remains. It's as though the other knew there was more behind his reasoning, the way his blue eyes bore into his skin and ate at his nerves.

**_I feel like this color will look beautiful when the sunlight hits it_**, Kise finally admits with a nod of his head.

Both of their eyes automatically trail to the window that he has yet to hang curtains over. Kise contemplates leaving it that way. He enjoys the open feeling of not having the window covered; the way the light attractively peeks through the glass as the sun begins to rise and set. Such as at that moment; the orange light of dusk illuminates the dim room, and reflects attractively off of the other's tanned skin. It's mesmerizing… distracting, and Kise can't help but _stare _whenever he has the chance.

**_It matches my hair_**, Aomine says, and Kise lifts his eyes from Aomine's skin to the cobalt strands of his hair. Just as Kise expects, the sunlight reflects stunningly off of the color…

_That's ridiculous_, Kise thinks as he swiftly averts his gaze back down to the bucket of paint. He gulps, and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear as he stares down at the sampled color dotted on the lid. It's not like he was _thinking_ about Aomine as he was buying paint… or when he's walking home, or putting his groceries away, or lying in bed…

_Ah_, he supposes the color does match Aomine's hair in a way. "Sorry," Kise mutters in a shaky tone, his mind too jumbled with self-persuasions to consider the fact that Aomine can't hear him. He begins chewing on his bottom lip, feeling guilty for have spoken aloud. It's been like that, ever since he met Aomine. Every time he'd catch himself vocally stating something, he'd feel bad… as though it's his fault that Aomine can't hear him.

"Why are you apologizing, idiot? I was just playing around. I mean, it does match my hair, but it's just paint," Aomine's voice is low and languid, which causes chills to rush down Kise's spine. "You remind me of an old teammate from high school… saying sorry for the stupidest things…" He leans back on the couch again and returns to his prior position; hands behind his head, and his feet propped up on the cushions.

Kise looks up with doe eyes, and forces a smile that doesn't seem too convincing. At first, he begins to wonder how Aomine had known that he apologized, but he figures the two-syllabled word isn't that hard to decipher through lip reading.

Sometimes—well, most of the time—Kise doesn't understand Aomine. He seems to put on this façade… as though he's irritated and disinterested with everything around him… with _Kise_. Yet, there are times when Kise thinks, _perhaps he does care._

It's confusing…

Kise can't help but wonder if Aomine still thinks of him as some oblivious singer that doesn't know when to shut the hell up, or if their friendship is… mutual. Unrequited relationships is something Kise often strays away from; he knows what he's worth, and he doesn't put time or effort into things if he feels as though he isn't being appreciated. But with Aomine, he just doesn't _know_ if he's being appreciated. And the inexplicableness—the unknown—keeps him around.

Just as Kise is about to manage a response, the sound of his door being opened diverts his attention, and his eyes swiftly snap towards the entrance of his apartment.

"Oi, Kise. Didn't I tell you that you needed to start getting into a habit of locking this thing?" Kasamatsu steps through the entrance with his guitar case slung over his shoulder, and an expression that wore disappointment. "I shouldn't have to remind you every damn time I come over. Seriously, it's frustrating."

"Senpai!" Kise beams, disregarding everything Kasamatsu is saying.

"You seemed surprised to see me." Kasamatsu closes the door behind him.

Kise's contented grin falters into a nervous one, and he slowly averts his gaze to the blue-haired male sprawled out on his couch. Aomine quirks a brow and sits up a bit, a curious glint within his navy hues. The truth is… Kise _is_ surprised to see Kasamatsu; despite them always meeting at the same time every day. Practice just sort of… slipped his mind, which is a first for the blond.

"Hah…" An awkward laugh escapes Kise's lips. "Oh! Senpai, have I introduced you to Aomine?"

Aomine seems to finally notice that Kise is talking to someone else in the room, and he sits up entirely. The two other males make eye contact, and for a moment, Kise feels a bit out of place… as though his presence has been forgotten. It's a bit awkward and oddly intense, the way Kasamatsu and Aomine stare at each other, and it's not until Aomine turns his gaze to Kise that the heavy aura surrounding them alleviates.

"Who's he?" Aomine inquires as though Kasamatsu isn't standing right across from him.

**_Kasamatsu-senpai. He's my guitarist. He usually comes over around this time to practice, but you can stick around if you want_**, Kise signs.

"Nah," Aomine grimaces, then pushes himself up from the couch. "Don't wanna intrude on anything… I'll just leave." There seems to be hostility behind the tone of his voice, and it causes Kise to furrow his brows and press his lips together.

There it is again, the indifference… the façade he puts on that drives Kise insane.

"Aomine_cchi_," Kise calls after him, though his words are rendered useless with Aomine's back turned to him.

"Nice to meet you, Aomine-san," Kasamatsu says; only to have Aomine brush past him in a rather brusque manner and make his way out the door.

With an offended look, Kasamatsu brings his gaze to Kise, and although he stands there speechless, there's something about the look in his sharp blue eyes that asks _'what was that about'_? Kise can't manage an explanation for Aomine's curt behavior, because not even he knows. And for some odd reason, he can't help but feel… _bad_. It's his fault for not having warned Aomine beforehand that Kasamatsu would be coming over.

Chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, Kise shifts his weight from leg-to-leg as he continues to stare past Kasamatsu and at the door that Aomine had just stormed out of. There's some part of him that wants to chase after Aomine… to tell him he's sorry, and that he'd like to hang out again another day. But he remains still in his spot, as though his feet are rooted to the carpet beneath his feet.

"He's deaf…" Kise says in Aomine's defense in a meek voice, and reaches up to brush his fringe out of his face. "…Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

><p>There's something deep in the pit of Aomine's stomach that twists and turns; something he's never felt before. He walks slowly, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his pants, and his eyes roaming over the buildings and landscapes of Tokyo. He didn't <em>want<em> to go home. There's something about Kise's place—about _Kise—_that makes him feel at ease. As though he can completely be himself and not have to worry about anything other than the stupid colors Kise is going to paint the walls of his apartment. But the odd feeling writhing within his gut when he made eye contact with Kise's guitarist drove him away.

He had felt wanted… and realizing that he actually desires such simple-minded things causes him to scoff and shake his head in disappointment. Aomine never knew how much he craved the idea of having another person enjoying or wanting his presence. The way Kise smiles at him, or the way his honey-brown eyes sparkle whenever their talking about the most pointless or silliest things, it made him feel content…

When Kasamatsu arrived, and Kise flashed him that same beaming grin that he flashes Aomine every time they make eye contact, it angered him. Because realizing that he's not the only one that Kise smiles at like that makes him feel…

_Ugh._

The unpleasant feeling within his stomach is… _jealousy_. A stupid emotion, something he rarely feels, and he couldn't help but run from it. Because jealousy meant he was insecure in some way… that he _cares_ about Kise more than he should

**_Hello, Aomine-kun. How was your day?_** Kuroko asks as Aomine makes his way into their apartment.

Aomine pauses by the door. **_It was fine_****. **The scowl on his face contradicts his response.

It _was _fine… Hell, it was great. It had been a while since he last ventured the city… enjoyed hanging out with someone other than Kuroko and Kagami. He wouldn't mind doing it again, he thinks, though he keeps that much to himself.

**_I'm tired, though. So I'm going to go lie down_**, Aomine says.

Kuroko doesn't push the subject any further; instead, he nods his head and averts his icy blue orbs elsewhere as though he is dismissing Aomine. The gesture causes Aomine to scoff, though he's a bit glad that Kuroko doesn't question him any further.

As soon as he makes it to his room, he hurries over to his desk determinedly and sits down. His hands rummage through the papers and art supplies scattered on his desk until he organizes and finds exactly what he wants. For the first time in a while, he feels inspired to draw.

* * *

><p>Kise merely watches; his arms crossed and set on the table set in his apartment as he rests his chin atop his intersected wrists. He watches without a word, his lips pressed into a faint straight line, amusement apparent behind the glint within his eyes, as Kasamatsu tunes his guitar. Honey-brown hues study each movement of the other's fingers as he lets them glide over the thin and thick strings of his instrument, his other hand working at adjusting and turning the knobs accordingly. Kise always found such things interesting, the maintenance instruments require. Even something inanimate, such as an instrument, needs to be treated with proper care.<p>

It's funny, Kise thinks. The more he muses, the more he realizes that people are very similar to musical instruments.

Everyone is different; no one's song plays the same. Though, if they all play the right note at the same time, harmonization can be obtained, and music can be made. Music; the equivalent of experience. Those who experience the most will need the most frequent tuning; to have their strings adjusted and keys replaced. Though, not everyone can acquire such maintenance, and eventually their notes will dim entirely, and their song will be lost.

_Like Aominecchi..._

Kise buries his face deeper into his arms as the thought of the tanned male pops into his mind, and a faint grimace graces his features. The way Kise sees it, Aomine is just out of tune. He needs something… _someone_ to help him play music again; to see that there are people willing to reach out to him… to bring out the best in him.

"Senpai." Kise lifts his head a bit. "If I were an instrument, which one do you think I would be?"

Kasamatsu lifts his gaze from his guitar, seeming a bit confused with the sudden inquiry. "Instrument?" He parrots in question, and then lets a shrug roll off of his shoulders as he processes what exactly is being asked. "Dunno, probably a harmonica."

"A harmonica?" Kise sits up completely, a brow quirked curiously.

"Yeah. Well… when I think of harmonicas, I think of someone that is expressive… can fit in with anyone, anywhere. It's not the classiest instrument, but if played the right way, it works in almost any situation."

The corner of Kise's lips tug upwards into a slight smile. He never thought of a harmonica that way, at least, not until Kasamatsu described it as such. Kasamatsu brings his gaze back down to his guitar, and continues with adjusting the strings. Kise can't help but ponder on what type of instrument Aomine would be, and he finds himself staring intensely at the wall across from him, biting the inside of his cheek. It's hard, trying to think of an instrument that matches the blue-haired male's personality.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Kasamatsu asks after a few minutes of silence.

Kise shakes his head slowly and forces a smile, something he has grown a habit of doing as of late. "No. Are you ready for our performance this weekend?"

* * *

><p><em>From: Kise<br>__**Thursday **__09:39  
>Msg: Good morning, Aominecchi! (｡<em>_)ﾉ __I haven't heard from you in a few days… I was wondering if you were free this weekend?_

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__11:03  
>Msg: idk… why?<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__11:05  
>Msg: I have a performance on Saturday, and I know you can't hear, but it'd still mean a lot if you could make it!<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:03  
>Msg: nah, i'll be busy.<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:04  
>Msg: Oh… Well, maybe another time! Also, I'm going to start painting my walls. And I was wondering if you could come over. Company will help the time go by faster.<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:07  
>Msg: i suppose… but only if u make me lunch.<em>

It's a twenty minute walk, maybe less, to Kise's place. Not too bad for someone who doesn't have a car, so Aomine didn't mind dragging himself out of the house and down the pavement in the direction of Kise's apartment. He tells himself that he needs the fresh air; he's been pent-up in his room for days, and it will do him some good to get out.

_Since when did I care about what will do me good?_

Navy orbs shift to the ground moving beneath him, and he watches as the toe of his shoe kicks a few rocks down the sidewalk. He's a bit surprised that Kise would still invite him over after the way he stormed out of his house the last time he had visited.

Staring at his feet seems to pass time, because before he knows it, he's standing outside of the door to Kise's apartment. He knocks, and when Kise doesn't answer as fast as he expects, he grabs the doorknob and pushes the door open himself.

"Kise?" Aomine calls out, and shuts the door behind him before making his way further into the area. Everything seems to be still, as though, if he could hear, the room would be quiet. But if there is one thing he has learned during his time of being deaf, it's that looks can be highly deceiving.

There's newspaper covering the carpet, and Aomine proceeds to take his shoes off before stepping onto the paper. It's not until he rounds the corner that he sees Kise, a paintbrush in his hand, held up to his mouth like a microphone, and he's dancing. It's an odd sight, seeing a person dance without being able to hear the music.

It's not until Kise twirls around that he notices that Aomine is standing behind him, and a bright smile spreads on his lips. He rushes over to the speakers that his phone is connected to, and Aomine assumes that he's turning off whatever music he has playing.

**_Sorry, Aominecchi. I had my music up a bit too loud. Ah, and thank you for taking off your shoes!_**Kise explains.

Aomine looks down at his feet, and then brings his gaze to the walls that are still unpainted. **_Were you planning on using the paint, or dancing in it?_** He asks with playful intentions.

He can't hear Kise, but he can tell he is laughing, and the realization causes him to smile the slightest bit. Aomine quirks a brow as he watches the other make his way back towards the wall and set his pale hand along the sheetrock. Kise tilts his head as though he's examining the area, and curious as to what he's looking at, Aomine proceeds to tilt his head somewhat as well.

Kise turns around and begins signing. **_I was thinking, Aominecchi…_** **_You like to draw, so maybe you can paint something up here. _**

**_You've never seen my drawings_**, Aomine responds.

**_So?_** Kise seems confused with Aomine's response.

**_So, what if I'm really bad at drawing? _**Aomine crosses his arms, and narrows his eyes.

**_Then I'll paint over it_**. Kise grins teasingly.

Aomine rolls his eyes, and then slowly saunters over to where Kise is standing. Kise seems to be watching him… observing him, but he doesn't mind. He tries to imagine the wall as a canvas, and his mind begins drawing ideas over the area. After a short moments worth of glaring at the blank wall, he brings his gaze over to the blond standing next to him and nods his head. "Okay," he says aloud. "Do you have an extra brush? I'll help you paint."

It's better than sitting around and watching, Aomine thinks. And there's no way Kise will be able to paint everything by himself in just one day, so he can use the help. Kise exits the room, and returns not too long after with another brush in his hand, that same grin plastered on his face. He hands the brush to Aomine with a giddiness that seems to irritate Aomine… _How the hell can someone be so happy about something as simple as painting?_

Kise squats down and dips his brush into the blue substance provided in the paint tray, and being as oblivious as he is, he doesn't pay much attention as he holds the dipped brush over Aomine's foot and begins dripping paint on his sock. Aomine instantly jerks his foot back with a twisted expression, and then without thinking the idea through, wipes the paint covering the toe of his sock off on Kise's leg. A snicker slips past Aomine's lips as he watches the blond look down at his leg with curiosity, only to see blue smeared on his skin. There's some part of him that's happy that he can't hear Kise, because he can tell by the way his eyebrows pinch together that whatever he's saying is not pleasant.

And as though everything was moving in slow motion, Aomine watches Kise purposely swipe his brush across his tanned legs, leaving a blue streak just under both of his knees. "You asshole," Aomine mutters, and then bends over to dip his brush into the paint. Kise leaps up, his brush extended out as though he's holding a sword, and it looks a bit pathetic.

_'Aominecchi_. _Don't.'_ Aomine can read the words off of Kise's lips, and it only causes him to grin deviously. The paint soaking the bristles of his brush drip onto the newspaper below his feet as he unhurriedly makes his way over to Kise.

_'Aomincecchi… I swear—'_

The rest is indecipherable, besides, even if he could hear Kise, there's nothing he could say to change Aomine's mind in the matter.

Before the both of them knew it, they had both lashed their brushes at each other to the best of their abilities. Blue paint is splattered all over their clothes and smeared across their faces. Kise is sprawled out on the ground, his brush resting against his stomach, and a finger pointing up in the air towards the ceiling.

**_You win_**, Kise signs. **_I give up._**

Aomine stands next to Kise, and then leans over him with an arrogant smirk. He smears some paint on the tip of his nose before letting the battle come to an end. "We should probably start painting your walls now."

**_Yeah, that'd be a good idea._** Kise scrunches up his nose, and then smiles. **_Help me up._**

It's nerve wrecking, Aomine thinks, because Kise is a male. Yet, he can't help but think of how stunning Kise looks in that moment as he extends a hand out to him, he can't help but think of how soft and well-fitting Kise's fingers are in his own as he takes a hold of his offered hand…

And he can't help but be hesitant of letting Kise's hand go after he stands up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They've both been lying on the floor for what seems like hours, and Kise is sure that the newspaper beneath him is practically glued to the fabric of his shirt because of the paint that had been freshly splattered all over the ground. He twirls a popsicle stick between his fingers, honey-brown hues watching with a bored glint, though that is not the case. The slightly irritating feeling of the dried paint on Kise's face causes him to scrunch his nose a bit as an attempt to crack the thin layer coating certain areas of his skin. Despite that, he's at ease… comfortable, and he feels if he were to put the stick down, he'd fall asleep, which is unideal at that moment. Kise had ordered pizza, being that he isn't the best cook, and he didn't want the tanned male to find out that much.

Aomine isn't within his vision, so conversing has been cut for the time being. They both lay in silence, relishing each other's company, and basking in the light of the setting sun. The sound of Aomine's breathing is the only thing that assures Kise that he's still there. It's soothing—the sound of the other exhaling softly and Kise even finds himself breathing in sync after a few minutes.

It isn't until another popsicle stick flings across the room and hits Kise directly in the forehead that he sits up with furrowed brows and an unsatisfied expression. Aomine's guilty smirk and quiet snicker only gives him away, and Kise flings the stick back at him, which causes the other to lift his hand up as to swat the stick away. A bit frustrated with having missed, Kise throws the other stick at Aomine; this time catching him off guard and successfully hitting him in the face. Aomine scoffs, then props himself up on his elbow, navy orbs glaring at Kise with a humorous glint.

**_It's not funny_**, Kise signs. Although the paint splattered all over Aomine's face is quite the comical sight, he manages to bite back his grin in order to make his point.

**_You should have seen your face after it hit you_**, Aomine says, and then begins snickering under his breath.

Before Kise can make any further comments, the doorbell rings, which causes him to turn his head towards the entrance of his apartment. Aomine, having not been able to hear the sound, continues snickering until the humor in the moment dies down.

"Where are you going?" Aomine asks as Kise stands up.

**_Pizza is here_**, Kise responds before grabbing his wallet and making his way out of the room.

The pizza man didn't hesitate to give the blond a critical look as he opened the door covered in pain, which Kise had completely forgotten about until that moment. "I was painting and then things got… a little hectic," Kise explains vaguely as he exchanges money for the pizza. The other doesn't seem amused with the fact; though he nods his head the slightest bit and forces a smile. Kise naturally returns the smile, and this seems to ease the awkwardness between the two.

"Enjoy," the pizza man says before turning on his heel.

"Thank you… Have a nice day!" Kise responds, and then nudges the door shut. The delightful aroma of the pizza causes Kise to realize just how hungry he is, and he lets out a low groan of impatience. As he sets the food on the counter, he prepares to call Aomine into the kitchen, only to bite down on his tongue and sigh disappointedly. Although he is getting better, he still manages to slip up and forget that he can't do things such as calling Aomine to dinner.

Kise makes his way into the main room once again, and he reaches up to run his fingers through the blond strands of his hair. Just as he rounds the corner, a tanned arm reaches out and causes him to stagger backwards until his back is pressed against the freshly painted wall of his living room.

_Shit…_ Kise breathes in sharply as he feels the paint leaking through the back of his shirt.

Just as he's about to go off on a rampage, Aomine leans in closer and sets his hand on the wall behind Kise, his navy hues glaring into his honey-brown ones with indecipherable intentions.

And just like that, Kise's mind goes blank, and his mouth goes dry. The feeling of Aomine's breath brushing against his skin causes the hairs on his arm to stand up, and the fact that they're leaning against the wet wall is completely forgotten. He feels… nauseous; as though his stomach just plummeted to his feet. His breathing comes to a halt, and he's sure he's staring at Aomine with wide eyes that display his shocked state.

"Here," Aomine finally says, and then lowers his eyes down to the hand amid the two. Kise lowers his eyes as well, and his brows furrow upon seeing that Aomine is holding the popsicle stick that he had thrown at him a few minutes prior. He finally manages to exhale, though his heart continues to pound erratically against his chest as the distance between him and Aomine remains small.

_Is this some kind of joke?_

Kise hesitates before reaching up to grab the popsicle stick, his fingers a bit shaky.

"It's a winning stick." Aomine drops his hand and then backs away from Kise. "Aw, shit." He glares down at the paint coating his palm.

A bit confused, the blond turns the stick over in his hand to see kanji letters stating that he's won. He swallows over the forming lump in his throat before letting his lips twitch into the slightest smile. **_You keep it, it was your popsicle_**, Kise signs, and then extends the stick back towards Aomine.

**_No, you paid for it. Keep it. I don't want it anyways_**. Aomine shakes his head in disapproval, and then takes a few steps back. **_I'm going to go wash my hands_**.

Kise nods, and then slips the stick into his pocket. Although the gesture is practically meaningless—just a popsicle that costs no more than one-hundred yen at the convenient store—it only proves that the tanned male isn't as inattentive or self-righteous as everyone makes him out to be.

**_I'm going to start eating. I'm starving,_** Kise says. It's at that moment that he comes back to reality, and realizes that the wall they had just painted has a large hand, as well as the outline of Kise's back, imprinted in the paint. "Stupid…" He mutters under his breath.

* * *

><p>After finishing the pizza, Aomine helps Kise repaint the small bit of the wall that they ruined, and then proclaims that he should begin heading home. They pick up the soiled pieces of newspapers spread along the carpet, and then made their way to the entrance of Kise's apartment. A smile graces on Kise's lips as he pulls the door open for Aomine and watches him begin to make his way past the door frame.<p>

Kise bites the inside of his cheek before reaching out for Aomine's arm and grabbing him by his sleeve. **_I know you said you didn't want to come to my concert this weekend, but usually a group of friends and I go out the night before our performances. And I invited Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, so I was wondering if—_**

As to cut him off, Aomine begins swatting at Kise's hands. "I'll be busy," he says, and then stuffs both of his hands into the pockets of his pants. "I'll talk to you later. Make sure you lock the door."

When Aomine turns around to continue his way out, Kise lets out a soft huff and narrows his eyes. It's as though Aomine is aware that if he turns around Kise will try to persuade him into going, so he continues to make his way down the hall without looking back. After losing sight of the blue-haired male, Kise shuts the door slowly, and hesitates before turning the lock and setting the bolt in place.

* * *

><p><em>Fuck<em>.

Aomine leans forward in his seat and shuts his eyes, the vibrations of the room pulsing through his feet and causing his head to throb painfully. He can't hear the music, but he can _feel _it. It's obnoxious… loud… something he certainly wouldn't be listening to even if he could hear.

_Fuck… fuck, how did I get myself into this?_

Somehow, he let the blond persuade him into going out that night. He kept bombarding him with texts, saying that it wouldn't be the same if he didn't go. Kuroko kept bringing it up throughout the day as though Aomine had no choice but to go, and eventually he gave in. Only because he'd rather go and get it over with than not go and have to hear about it for the next month… and he hates disappointing Kise.

It's bad enough that he refuses to attend Kise's performances—that he has to see him force a smile and say '_it's okay_', though the glint within his honey-brown hues say otherwise. Such reactions don't usually bother the tanned male. He's doesn't care about the opinions of other people, and he never essentially thought he would.

With Kise it's different.

He can't figure out why, but everything is different with him.

Aomine's eyes flutter open, and he rests his forearms on the top of the bar. At some point during the night, he lost track of Kise, who is drunk and probably dancing his feet off somewhere. Everyone looks... extremely stupid. The way they're all moving; at different paces, like they're dancing to different songs—although it's just one song that Aomine can't hear. Seeing people like this is a main reason as to why Aomine doesn't enjoy getting intoxicated, or anything along the sorts.

Just as he thinks that he's found some time to himself, Aomine catches a glimpse of a girl sitting next to him in his peripheral. He gradually brings his gaze over to her, and then cuts his eyes as he sees that she's practically beaming. She's wearing a slightly revealing dress, the sweetheart cut making her rather large bust prominent. Her pink hair flows over her shoulders like water, and lies against minimally exposed skin of her chest with appealing contrast. It's almost impossible to not notice the voluptuousness of her breast, definitely for someone who's more likely to take his first glance at a girl's chest than her face.

It takes him a few moments to realize that she's trying to grab his attention… to _talk_ to him, and when he turns his head towards her once again; her lips are moving at an unreadable speed. Aomine points to his ears and shakes his head as to nonverbally state that he can't hear, and after a few seconds of confused staring, she catches on and pulls a pen out of her purse.

She slides a napkin in his direction after having written on it. _'Why are you sitting alone?'_

Aomine reaches over and takes the pen from between her fingers. '_Babysitting._'

Having found his response to be funny, the pink-haired girl begins laughing, a soundless action that looks to be boisterous. Aomine cuts his eyes, because he didn't find humor in the situation. Ever since Kise picked up his first drink, Aomine has been in charge of making sure that he doesn't wander off and get into trouble. It's not as though Kise needs Aomine's supervision, he's sure he's been out plenty of times before, but some part of Aomine feels… obligated.

_'I hope you weren't expecting me to buy you a drink or something…'_ Aomine writes on the napkin, and slides the pen back towards the pink-haired girl.

She seems to be amused with this, and she shakes her head before proceeding to write back. _'No, I was hoping to buy you one. You look like you need it.'_ There's something about her grin that irritates Aomine, and he rolls his eyes as to display the fact. Aomine glances over his shoulder to see if Kise is anywhere in sight, only to have the girl seated next to him tap on his shoulder to grasp his attention. As Aomine turns his gaze to her, she points down at the napkin.

'_I'm Momoi, by the way._'

Aomine takes the pen from her, and before he can write his name in return, and arm flings around his shoulder and causes him to draw a line across the napkin. Navy orbs instantly shoot towards the person with an angered expression, only to discover that the person is Kise. He smells like alcohol and fruity perfume, as though he's spent the majority of the night grinding on or being grinded on by girls. Aomine's glare only intensifies, and he shrugs the blond's arm from around his shoulder.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Aomine's not sure if his voice is loud enough, so grabs Kise by the sleeve of his shirt and pulls him down so that his ear is inches away from his mouth. "Do you plan on being hung over during your performance tomorrow? I'm taking you home."

Kise grins; his eyes half-lidded and his face flushed as he stands up straight once again. There's something about him at that moment that looks pathetic… embarrassing… yet surprisingly cute. And the realization only causes Aomine to grow more irritated with the blond. Disregarding what Aomine had said, Kise leans against the bar and tilts his head a bit so that he can get a better look at the girl sitting next to Aomine.

**_Who's that?_** Kise signs with his eyes still set on Momoi.

"Doesn't matter, I said let's go," Aomine nearly shouts, being that he's unaware of the volume of his voice. He isn't sure if Kise is asking because he's interested, or because he's curious, either way the familiar unpleasant feeling that writhes within his gut arises again.

Aomine quickly glances over at Momoi, who seems to be completely confused with the situation. "Sorry, I have to go." He then grabs Kise by his arm and begins dragging him out of the area. Kise stumbles a bit, and then quickens his steps so that he's walking by Aomine's side.

**_Why won't you dance with me?_** Kise asks. It's hard to decipher what exactly he's trying to sign with the way he's drunkenly moving his hand, and the dimness of the room. **_I don't want to leave yet, Aominecchi_****.**

It's amazing how that simple pout the blond seems to be so fond of can make Aomine feel bad—the way he looks at Aomine through those long lashes, his bottom lip poking out the slightest bit as though he's a child. It fucks with Aomine's mind; makes him want to just give in to whatever Kise wants. And for just one second, he's hesitant in his decision of taking Kise home. Because he shouldn't _care_ so damn much. If Kise wants to stay and drink himself into a coma, then he should be allowed to do it—Aomine has no say in how he lives his life.

But he can't bring himself to let go of Kise's arm… to stop walking out of the bar. It's not until they step outside that Aomine loosens his grip on Kise, and slows down his pace. A cool breeze brushes against his tanned skin pleasantly, and he can tell Kise is enjoying the sensation much more than he is. Kise leans his head back, and from the way his chest raises and falls, Aomine can tell he's laughing.

"Come on," Aomine says after letting the other relish in the fresh air for a few seconds. "Let's get you home."

And like a switch, Kise goes from laughing to pressing his lips into a straight line; his perfect brows pinched together, and his face completely drained of its color. He begins speaking, but his lips barely move, and it's hard for Aomine to make out anything he's saying.

"…_throw up," _is all Aomine can decipher from Kise's lips before he leans over and sets his hands on his knees.

"Don't throw up on the sidewalk!" Aomine rushes to Kise's side and wraps his arm around him. He begins leading Kise in the direction of his apartment. He can tell the blond is talking by the way his body vibrates against his, and after a while of one-sided conversation, Aomine sighs. He narrows his eyes, and his words come out a bit harsher than intended. "I can't fucking hear you, Kise."

**_Sorry_**, Kise signs, and then falls silent for the remainder of their walk. Something about the way Kise instantly shuts up makes Aomine feel like… an ass. He even contemplates apologizing for his rather brusque statement, but something holds him back, and causes him to bite down on his tongue ashamedly. It's always been difficult for him to verbalize his guilt—an issue that he doesn't run into often, because he doesn't find the need to apologize often.

It's a bit challenging for Aomine, walking with a drunken one-hundred seventy pound male putting all his weight on him. But somehow he manages to drag Kise all the way from the bar, up the stairs of his apartment complex, and to the door of his apartment without having to stop.

"Do you have your keys?" Aomine asks; Kise nods and begins patting the pocket of his pants. After a few minutes of unsuccessful searching, Aomine reaches forward and twists the knob of Kise's door, only to find that the idiot didn't lock it prior to leaving. "You really need to get out of that habit."

**_It's fine…_** Kise signs.

"Yeah, it's fine until someone walks into your house and steals your shit." Aomine begins dragging Kise to his room. "Idiot."

Kise rolls his head to the side a bit, and lets a small grin grace his lips. The look causes Aomine's irritated demeanor to falter, and he averts his gaze as to hide the fact.

"Lie down," Aomine demands as they finally make it to Kise's bed. Kise complies; rolling onto his mattress and burying his face deep into one of his pillows. "Take your shoes off," Aomine mutters; Kise doesn't move. A sigh escapes Aomine's lips, and he proceeds to slip Kise's shoes off both of his feet.

After dropping Kise's shoes on the ground next to his bed, he throws a blanket over the blond, and then turns on his heel as to make his way out of the room. Before he can take any further steps, Kise reaches out and grabs his arm, his face turned so that he can look up at Aomine with those dog-like eyes that makes him feel as though he's melting.

There's something about the way Kise is glaring at him, as though he's saying _'don't leave me'_. The color that had previously drained from Kise's face returns and a slight pink tints his cheekbones. Aomine _can't_ leave… not while he's looking at him like that.

Aomine's breath halts, though he manages to keep his expression unchanging as he stares down at the intoxicated male; his arm is limp in Kise's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be on the couch."

After hearing this, Kise drops his hand away from Aomine and signs, **_Good night_**, before tucking his hand under his blanket. The worried expression on his face diminishes, and he nuzzles his face further into his pillow.

"…Night," Aomine murmurs, and then continues his way out of the room. As he reaches the door to Kise's room, Aomine turns to look at Kise, who seems to have already slipped unconscious. The peaceful expression set on Kise's face causes Aomine to stare longer than he had intended, and it isn't until the blond twitches in his sleep that he breaks out of his momentary trance, and rolls his eyes before flipping the switch of the light off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's like this, usually, when he goes out with his friends. He drinks his memory away, and finds himself waking up in a friend's or sometimes even a girl's house. Ever since he reached the legal drinking age, he takes advantage of it whenever he's given the chance, regardless of the fact that he highly despises the aftereffects that take place the ensuing morning.

Having found the motivation to get out of bed, the blond throws his feet over the edge of his mattress and stretches, his toes curling into the carpet. He slowly stands up, and begins patting his pockets to check and see if his keys and phone are still on him. A sigh slips past his lips upon noticing that his pockets are empty, and he runs his fingers through the disheveled strands of his hair.

The night before is nothing but a blur for Kise, no matter how long he lies in bed trying to figure out _how he got there in the first place_. Kise brings his hand to his face and begins rubbing his fingertips into his temples, attempting to cease the painful throbbing coursing throughout the area.

Last night is not important, Kise decides after a few more seconds of unsuccessful pondering. He has more important things to worry about, such as his performance, which should be taking place in…

A panicked grunt escapes Kise's lips as he glances over at the clock set on his night stand, realizing that he woke up later than he should have. He's sure Kasamatsu has been calling him all morning, and the realization causes his heart to nearly plummet to his feet. The last thing he needs is people being angry with him… definitely not Kasamatsu, who's notorious for being rather violent and intimidating when upset.

Now in a rush, Kise hurries out of his room, his hands slipping into his pockets in hopes that he will find his phone. "Shit, shit, shit," he mutters under his breath, honey-brown hues searching the floor as he makes his way into the main room of his apartment. Deciding that his phone is lost, he stops mid-step and places his hands on his hips, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips. It's not until he sees a socked foot hanging over the armrest of his couch that he begins moving again. His steps are slow and steady, as though he's attempting to sneak up on whoever is sprawled out on his couch.

As Kise leans over the couch, he can't help but grin at the sight of Aomine sleeping. His expression is soft, and peaceful, and for once, his navy brows aren't knitted together… as though he's dreaming of pleasant things. There's something soothing about the way Aomine is breathing—it's not quite a snore, but the sound is distinct and rhythmic. Although he knows Aomine can't hear him, Kise begins holding his breath as to keep from disturbing him in his unconscious state.

There's a sudden urge within the blond to reach out and gently trace the other's features with the back of his finger, though he refrains. Instead he leans in closer, honey-brown orbs examining Aomine's face, as though he's attempting to embed the image in his mind. Kise is sure it's a rare sight… to see the tanned male so relaxed and at ease, and it's something he wants to be able to vividly remember. He can't help but wonder if it was Aomine who had helped him get home, and an unintended feeling of admiration for the blue-haired male arises in the blond.

Just as Kise is about to back away and continue his search, Aomine suddenly reaches up and curls his fingers into the collar of his shirt. A yelp escapes Kise's lips as he's tugged down further, his face only inches away from Aomine's.

"The hell were you doing?" Aomine mutters in a slur, his half-lidded eyes staring up at Kise. His breath is warm against Kise's skin, and it causes goose bumps to arise on his arms and legs.

Eyes wide with surprise, Kise gulps, and he smiles a bit timidly as the other's hold on his shirt tightens.

"I was—" Kise's words trail off, and the unpleasant wave of guilt rushes through him as the other looks up at him in confusion, not knowing a single word that's coming out of his mouth because he _can't_ hear… and dammit, Kise can't help but feel like an ass for continuously forgetting the fact.

As Kise lifts his hand next to his face, Aomine's narrowed eyes quickly maneuvers over to it. **_I was looking for my phone._**

When Aomine finally releases the fabric of Kise's shirt from his grasp, Kise springs up quickly, and lets out a deep breath that he had been holding in for the past few seconds.

"You never checked your jacket pockets," Aomine says.

Kise gives the other a confused look, because he had been asleep when Kise was searching his pockets. It's not as though he's _that_ predictable… at least he thinks…

Aomine rolls his eyes after bringing his gaze up to notice Kise's puzzled expression, seeming to read his mind just as he usually does. "Last night… you were trying to find your keys, but you never looked in your jacket pockets."

His eyes immediately shift down to the jacket that he's still wearing from the night before, and he slowly slips his hands into the warm pockets of the material. As his fingertips graze upon the cool metal of his keys, a relieved sigh slips past his lips. "Thanks," Kise murmurs absentmindedly, and then checks his other pocket for his phone. Sure enough, it's there, and as he pulls it out to see the endless messages from people who are worried about his whereabouts. Although his eyes are plastered to the bright screen of his phone, he can tell that Aomine is looking at him, and it makes him feel a bit… self-conscious. Considering that he just woke up, and he's sure he looks a mess.

**_I have to make a call… I'll be right back_**, Kise signs as he meets gazes with the tanned male, and then makes his way out of the room. He's not lying, though the statement was more of an excuse than anything else. It's been a while, it seems, since he's last panicked about someone seeing him in such a state.

After rushing to the bathroom, Kise dials Kasamatsu's number and brings his phone up to his ear. Surprisingly, Kasamatsu is more relieved than he is mad, he's just glad to know that Kise is okay. Though, he makes sure to state that Kise is not off the hook before hanging up and letting him get back to getting ready.

Kise hops into the shower, and although he had planned to make it quick, he ends up relaxing underneath the warm water drizzling over his skin. He presses his forehead against the acrylic walls of the shower, his eyes fluttering shut as to indulge in the soothing sensation of steaming water beating against his body.

It's not until he hears pounding on the bathroom door that he swiftly reaches forward to turn off the water, eyes wide with fright. "Yes?" He calls out, a hand placed over his chest as though he's attempting to keep it from bursting out of his torso. It's silent, except for the gentle pitter-patter of water dripping from the faucet. After a few seconds of unbroken muteness, Kise reaches out and grabs his towel; hurriedly wiping his body down as to dry himself off.

He wraps the towel around his waist, running his hand through the wet locks of his hair as to keep water from dripping down his face, and then reaches out to unlock and open the bathroom door.

There's something about the way Aomine quickly turns his gaze away that amuses Kise, and he can't help but laugh.

"I was wondering what the hell was taking you so long…" Aomine explains, his eyes set elsewhere as he speaks.

It's hard to converse with Aomine this way… with him avoiding eye contact so that he can't see Kise's hands. Though, he supposes he would do the same if Aomine came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist…

_Ah, shit._

Kise suddenly feels embarrassed, a faint blush painting his cheeks as he finally realizes that he just…

_Walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist._

He's quick to brush past Aomine and make his way into his room, his steps quick enough to be considered a jog. Usually, he'd spend a long time trying to figure out what he wants to wear, but considering he's made Aomine wait long enough, he throws on the first outfit that catches his eye. Besides, he's already late enough; he doesn't need to be wasting his time with such matters. After slipping into a pair of pants, and pulling a shirt over his head, Kise grabs his phone and keys and hurries back out of the room.

Aomine is sitting on the couch, a seemingly uncomfortable expression set on his features as he glares out of the open window. Kise can't help but wonder why he's still there… he could have gone home the prior night, but it seems he decided to stay and sleep on the couch for whatever reason.

Wanting to dim the slight awkwardness between them, Kise plops onto the couch beside the tanned male, and waits for Aomine to shift his gaze over to him so that he can begin signing. Aomine tilts his head a bit, navy eyes glaring at Kise in a way that causes the hairs on his arm to stand up.

**_Sorry about that_**, Kise signs with an apologetic smile. **_I guess I've kind of gotten used to living alone. I didn't think it through._**

**_Yeah, no shit,_** Aomine says with a deadpan.

**_I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble last night._** Kise bites down on his bottom lip.

Aomine shrugs, seeming to be nonchalant about the matter. **_You were pretty drunk._** **_But it was no big deal._**

Although Aomine is attempting to seem indifferent about the situation, Kise can't help but feel embarrassed. Kise is sure that Aomine will never agree to go out with him and his friends again, and the realization causes his stomach to churn. He just wanted to see Aomine… loosen up a bit—to have a few drinks and dance. Though, that plan ultimately failed when the blue-haired male announced that he doesn't drink alcohol.

**_I owe you big time,_** Kise signs. **_You didn't have to sleep on the couch, you know. I wouldn't have minded if you went home._**

**_If I would have gone home, you probably would have never found your keys_**, Aomine teases. **_Besides, you wanted me to stay. So I did._**

**_I did?_** Kise has this look on his face that's like, _oh_, and he's sure Aomine is internally laughing at him.

It's not so much that he asked Aomine to stay that surprises him, it's that Aomine actually _stayed_. To think that he's able to bring out the compassionate side of the tanned male makes him feel… all tingly inside.

**_Like I said, it was no big deal. I'm going to head home now, though. So, I guess I'll see you later._** Aomine pushes himself up from the couch, and stretches his arm out to ruffle the damp strands of Kise's hair. "Make sure you lock the door before you leave, idiot."

It never fails to startle Kise when Aomine speaks out loud after having committed to a conversation with just sign language. Aomine's voice is deep, and low, like something you would hear on some sensual commercial intended to get girls worked up. It's one of those voices that makes you think, _oh wow, he's hot_, despite having not seen his face yet. And it's not until that moment that Kise actually realizes this… realizes how much of an effect Aomine can have on him just by doing something as simple as _speaking_.

There's something about the way the other's fingers feel on his scalp that makes Kise lean into his touch, and he lets out a huff of disappointment as Aomine retracts his hand and stuffs it in his pocket.

_This is dumb_, Kise thinks,_ I'm dumb_. He's always thought Aomine was pretty cool, there's this mysterious air about him that attracted Kise and made him want to be his friend. But to think that he would… _like _him. At least, that's what he's assuming the feelings he's gradually developing for the blue-haired male are, because he's not so sure what the hell it is he's experiencing at that moment.

Aomine leaves, and Kise can't help but feel conflicted and content all at once. He's always stated he wants to fall for someone who can appreciate his music, and support him with what he loves to do. Yet, here he is, crushing on some apathetic guy who can't even hear his words, let alone, his song.

* * *

><p>Kise has soft hair. It's silky, and when damp, it brushes against his calloused fingertips in an oddly pleasant way that makes him reluctant with pulling away. It's been a few minutes since Aomine has left Kise's apartment, yet his fingers are still tingling from the sensation of ruffling his hair. It's a lingering feeling, something he knows is no longer existent, but wishes it was.<p>

It's relieving to come home to an empty house; he doesn't have to worry about Kuroko bombarding him with questions, or Kagami being a smart ass. At that moment, he kind of just wants to… muse. Think about everything that happened the prior night, and try to figure out what the hell it is he's feeling towards this kid.

Aomine flops onto the couch and leans his head back, his eyes staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

_I like girls… Girls with big breast… Like the one I just met last night…_

That's what he keeps telling himself, like a mantra, though the repetition seems to do him no justice. Because, yeah, he likes girls. But he also happens to like this stupid blond guy with a pretty face and this attractive laughter that he can't hear but wish he could. It's frustrating and… _confusing_, because he doesn't know how to go about such things.

No matter what gender Kise is, emotions are something Aomine has a hard time dealing with. It's one of the main reasons he prefers isolation, and tends to push away those who seem to care about him.

…It's what he does best, actually; pushing people away.

* * *

><p>Usually Kise would celebrate after a performance with drinks and music, just as he did the night before. But something about this time makes him feel a bit… off. He just wants to go home and rest, something he hasn't properly done in what seems like a long time.<p>

Kasamatsu questions him, asks if he's feeling okay when he states that he's going to head home for the night. Kise assures that everything is fine; he's just still somewhat hung over from the night before. It's partially true, though he's performed in much worse conditions. He knows Kasamatsu doesn't believe him entirely, but he doesn't question him any further.

"Just call me if you need anything," Kasamatsu says, then leaves him with a pat on the back.

On his way home, Kise sends the one person he wanted to see at his concert a message. He wants to know if they can hang out the next day, maybe he can go over to his apartment for once.

Kise takes a bath as soon as he gets home, and sits in the water until his fingers and toes look like prunes. It's relaxing, the warmth of the water, and Kise can't help but hum contentedly. He keeps his phone by the tub, just in case Aomine replies, though the only messages he gets is from a few friends and girls telling him how great his performance was. Sometimes, he wonders why he gets his hopes up, definitely when it comes to Aomine.

Aomine is usually a slow responder, sometimes sporadic. So he isn't upset when two hours have passed and he has yet to respond to his text. Although he'd be lying if he said he isn't growing impatient, checking his phone every other minute to make sure that he doesn't have an unread message from the tanned male. It's times such as then when Kise wishes he can just call him and break the ice.

He falls asleep with his television on, and his phone resting on his chest. And when he wakes up the next morning, he has yet to receive a text back. He'd usually brush off such matters, and assume that Aomine went to sleep early that night… but his phone says that the message had been read. This causes Kise to furrow his brows, and his heart feels as though it's going to drop.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Sunday **__08:39  
>Msg: Aominecchi! Did you get my message last night?<em>

Kise stares down at his phone, waiting for a response. And when the screen displays that the message had been read, but he doesn't receive a response, Kise is quick to send another text.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Sunday **__09:10  
>Msg: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, but if not, you could just tell me.<em>

Because it's better to have Aomine straight out tell him that he wants to be left alone, rather than ignoring him. Though, he prefers neither.

Rather than staring down at his phone like some hopeless teenager, Kise gets out of bed and drags his feet into the kitchen, where he begins making rice. There's something about the way the light peaks through the window of the main room that calms his nerves, and he lets out a soft sigh that seems to lift away all his prior worries.

He thinks that he's over the whole thing… if Aomine doesn't want to hang out, then he can find something else to do for the day. It's not as though Aomine had always been in his life, so he shouldn't act like it. At least that's what he convinces himself until he hears his phone vibrating against the counter, and he reaches out for it faster than his mind can keep up.

To see that it's just a message from his mom causes him to grunt in frustration, and carelessly drop his phone back on the counter. He's confused, because Aomine seemed to be fine the previous day before leaving his apartment. He even said _see you later, _which isn't usually something someone who's upset would say. Kise doesn't see Aomine as someone who is passive aggressive, pretending that everything's alright when really he has something on his mind, so Kise doesn't understand why the hell he isn't responding.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Sunday **__12:03  
>Msg: Did I do something wrong?<em>

He contemplated sending his last message, mainly because he didn't want to seem as though he's helpless or pining. If anything, he's worried; worried that he upset Aomine in some way.

When Kasamatsu comes over to practice, he immediately notices that something is off. "You alright, kid?" He asks with an arched brow as he pulls out his guitar. Kise will nod his head reluctantly, somehow managing to hide his anxious expression behind a forced smile.

"I'm fine, senpai. It's nothing, really."

It's nothing…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aomine-kun, you should go out and do something today<em>**, Kuroko signs after making his way out of the room to see Aomine still lounging on the couch.

**_I'll go the courts later, right now I'm relaxing,_** Aomine says.

**_You've been relaxing for the past week. I think you've done enough relaxing_**, Kuroko states with concern, although his face remains inexpressive.

Aomine rolls his eyes, avoiding further conversation with the phantom. He keeps his eyes set on the wall across from him, his lips pressed into a straight line, and his hands curled up into loose fists by his sides. After a few seemingly long seconds pass by, he steals a quick glance to where Kuroko had been previously standing, only to see that he dropped the subject and exited the room.

The truth is, if he goes out, there's a possibility that he'll run into Kise, who he has been successfully avoiding over the past week.

_Out of sight, out of mind. _

A concept that usually works for the tanned male. He's generally quick to forget names, and if he tries hard enough, faces. But Kise is different. Everything reminds Aomine of the damn blond… and it doesn't help when Kagami bursts through the front door in an peculiarly good mood and offers Aomine a vanilla soda popsicle.

Damn it, he hates that bastard.

It's weird because he wanted to push Kise away so that the weird feelings he's developing for him could diminish, but when the blond finally stopped texting him, the feelings only amplified. He's found himself writing a response to Kise, only to backspace the whole message multiple times.

As Aomine is staring down at his phone, reading over the texts Kise had sent him a few days prior, a message pops up on his screen.

_ From: Kagami  
><em>_**Saturday**__ 14:30  
>Msg: stop being a dumbass and go talk to kise, you stupid ganguro. i'm tired of seeing ur face all the damn time<em>

Aomine lifts his gaze to see Kagami standing in the kitchen with his phone in hand. There's something about the way Kagami is looking at him that says, _yeah, I know about your feelings for Kise, _and it causes Aomine to narrow his eyes in frustration. He sighs, flipping Kagami off as he averts his eyes back down to the screen of his phone.

As much as he hates to admit it, sometimes, _just sometimes_, Kagami is right.

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Saturday**__ 14:32  
>Msg: yo <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's weird, Kise thinks as he stands on the train; his shoulder pressing roughly against Aomine's as the area begins to crowd with people. All of it is weird, because it's as though nothing has changed. At least, that's what the both of them are acting like. Aomine stands there with his usual nonchalant expression, navy orbs staring out the window of the moving train. They haven't spoken much, just casual exchanges of sign language, fake smiles, and sometimes even brief eye contact if Kise stares long enough. Nothing has changed, yet _everything_ has changed. It's all make-believe, pretend. And Kise can't help but wonder why he had agreed to meet up with Aomine in the first place.

What's for the best and what is the best; two entirely different concepts that are difficult to tell apart. Kise has a tendency to pick what is the best, being that he tends to think in the moment. The future doesn't appeal much to him, because the future is not guaranteed. Some people will base their whole life on how they want their future to turn out, and in turn, never have a chance to enjoy the present time. So when Aomine texts him after a week of blatant avoidance, Kise texts back. Even as his mind tells him to do otherwise; '_maybe this isn't for the best.' _

It might not be for the best, but he wanted nothing more than to speak with Aomine, to see him again.

"This is our stop," Aomine says, and he finally turns his gaze to Kise. They look at each other for what seems like eternity, emotions hidden and breathing halted. It's not until someone bumps into Kise that the eye contact is broken, and they begin hurriedly making their way off of the train.

The rest of their walk is silent; uneasy, even. Although things are usually silent between the two because of Aomine's inability to hear, there's something different about the quiet mood. It's sort of like two strangers unintentionally walking in the same direction; suspicious as to why the other is following them.

"You like teriyaki?" Again, Aomine is the one to break the silence; something foreign for the both of them.

It's as though they switched roles; Aomine attempting to reach out for Kise instead of vice versa. When they first met, Kise had been so set on trying to get Aomine to loosen up around him; to smile instead of scowl. It seemed as though Kise had been looking at Aomine's back all this time; chasing him, yet getting nowhere. And just when he decided he was through trailing behind someone who doesn't care, Aomine turned around to finally face him.

Kise nods stiffly, his smile empty, though visible. **_Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?_** He asks.

Aomine keeps his hands stuffed in his pockets, expression indecipherable, and his arid lips slightly parted as he hesitates to respond; "To get teriyaki burgers, obviously," he says. "I owe you." Their shoulders brush lightly and Kise is quick to create distance between them. There's something about the slight contact that causes his skin to tingle in an oddly exhilarating way. It's the same sensation of being statically shocked; an abrupt jolt that causes you to swiftly pull away.

**_You don't owe me anything…_** Kise signs.

"Yeah I do…" Aomine averts his gaze. "You took me out to lunch that one time… when we got soup. And this is the least I can do to make amends… for ignoring you and stuff."

He's not entirely sure if he's glad Aomine is honest about the fact or not, but his throat feels as though it constricts, and his breath hitches. The situation isn't being avoided; not entirely at least. Kise had expected Aomine to be the type to never bring it up, to act as though the whole thing never happened.

Their conversation is left hanging at that, mostly because Kise's doesn't know how to respond. And he happens to pay attention to Aomine's subtle body languages. Usually, when he turns his gaze in the middle of a conversation, it means he doesn't want to further discuss it. If he can't see your hands, he can't see your words.

It's not long before their both sitting in some small restaurant, teriyaki burgers in hand, and surrounded by couples and friends eating out as well. There's this look on Aomine's face as he stares down at his food, as though he's contemplating where he wants to take a bite, but Kise is not too sure. Anything can be going through his mind at that moment.

"Can we talk?" Aomine finally says as he sets his burger back on its crumpled wrapper. The way his eyes flicker up, it causes Kise to swallow his food harshly and stiffen in his seat.

**_Of course_**, Kise signs after setting his burger down.

Although Aomine is looking at him, he's not looking _at _him. He's staring at Kise's nose, probably an attempt to avoid direct eye contact. Sometimes, his navy hues will swiftly glance down at his lips, as though he's trying not to stare at one spot for too long. Kise reaches up to push a few strands of hair behind his ear, and then leans forward a bit in hopes to catch Aomine's gaze. His brows are raised, expression displaying his curiosity.

**_I like hanging out with you_**, Aomine finally says, though his eyes remain set on the tip of Kise's nose. **_Which is why I started avoiding you. _**There's an elongated pause in Aomine's hand gestures, and Kise remains stiff, silent even, with wide eyes.**_ It's frustrating, because I've never really minded being deaf. I have a reason to block people out of my mind. But now…_** He drops his hands, and leaves his sentence hanging.

Curious as to what Aomine is trying to get at, Kise's brows furrow, and he tilts his head the slightest bit. **_What? _** He presses the subject; the movement of his hands grabbing the tanned male's attention.

**_No, it's stupid_**, Aomine responds.

Kise frowns and leans back in his seat.

**_I'll tell you another time. The point is, I like hanging out with you_**, Aomine says, and he finally makes eye contact with Kise for the first time since they arrived at the restaurant. There's something about the way his eyes shine underneath the dim light of the room that causes Kise's stomach to plummet; it's a look he's never seen Aomine give him before.

Even with Aomine saying it; Kise can't believe it. It's just hard for the blond to believe that a person can just so effortlessly push away someone that they claim to care for. That's not how relationships work, whether they be friendships or beyond that. He's never experienced that sense of fear from having grown close to a person, if anything he feels the opposite.

Though, he supposes he can understand, if Aomine feels the same as he does. It's not just that he likes hanging out with him; it's that he _likes him_. And it's confusing, the emotions he feels for Aomine. Because he's never felt that way towards another man, and in a way, it can be frightening; can cause a person who's less open to relationships to put up a barrier and cut all strings in hopes to bury and forget the foreign emotions deriving.

**_Well, I like hanging out with you too_**, Kise finally responds. And since he finally has Aomine's attention, he continues. **_But… Don't think I'm okay with what you did. And don't think you can walk all over me, or treat me as though I don't have feelings either, Aominecchi. Texting me 'yo' after having ignored me for weeks is never okay. Just tell me you don't want to talk to me next time. I'm not always this… Forgiving. _**

**_I didn't say you were_**, Aomine says.

**_I'm being serious_**, Kise frowns.

Aomine pauses a moment, then says, **_I'm being serious too._** Then he returns his gaze to the tip of Kise's nose. **_I have no intentions of ignoring you again._**

Some part of him wants to make a fiery remark, though he refrains; seeing as Aomine is actually being sincere with his words.

**_Good. I've had to eat all those popsicles by myself_**, Kise teases. Feeling as though the awkward tension has finally been alleviated somewhat, he lets a genuine smile grace his lips. It's almost frustrating to think that this is all he wanted over the past week, even if he tried convincing himself that Aomine didn't matter; that music is the only thing he should be worrying about.

Though his time away from Aomine only caused his passion for singing to dim. Meeting Aomine was the peak of his career; writing songs had never been easier, and he felt extremely confident in his vocals. Despite Aomine not being able to hear his song, he felt as though one day he would. In a sense, Aomine was his muse; someone that sparked his creativity and heightened his enthusiasm in music.

A humored scoff escapes the tanned male's lips, and he reaches down to pick up his burger. "Sounds horrible," sarcasm laces his deep tone.

And although Aomine can't hear him, Kise retorts, "You're horrible."

* * *

><p>"Just think, senpai. One day, we'll have one of our very own," Kise says as he plops down into a seat on the couch.<p>

It's not often that they get to rent out the local studio, being that they aren't privileged with money, but they managed to save enough gained from their concerts over the past month. It's a small studio, nothing special, but it's still an exciting experience; getting to have the place to themselves for a full day. The last time they got to use the studio was a bit over a month ago, so the place almost seemed foreign when they first walked in. Despite that, they wasted no time in making themselves at home.

Kasamatsu sets his guitar against the wall and sits next to Kise. "Yeah, it'll be nice," he says.

Humming softly under his breath, Kise sinks in his spot; finally relaxing after having worked nonstop for the past few hours. He begins subconsciously tapping his foot on the ground, creating a tune of his own that seems to even have Kasamatsu nodding his head to. They remain this way for a few minutes, silent and at ease; appreciating each second they have in the studio.

"You seem happy today," Kasamatsu finally says.

There's something about the statement that catches Kise off guard, and his brows furrow the slightest bit; his humming immediately coming to a halt. "Of course I am," he says.

"Well, you've just been a little down in the dumps lately. I mean, it's not anything too obvious. I'm sure no one else has said anything to you, because no one else has noticed. But I know you," Kasamatsu says. "I could tell something had been bothering you all last week. I'm glad that—whatever it was—you got over it."

The never ending thought of Aomine returns to Kise's mind, and he makes this face that says _oh, yeah, that._ Sometimes he forgets how observant Kasamatsu is, which is much to his disadvantage. Though, he doesn't mind so much, having someone he can be completely honest and open with. "I've been meaning to ask you something. I need advice," Kise says with a sideways glance and an expression that shows he's somewhat reluctant.

"About?"

Kise completely turns his gaze to the other and says, "What do you think about men liking other men?" His voice is a bit shaky, and his stomach churns like he had eaten a bad taco.

Silence accompanies the room, and it's a bit nerve wrecking for Kise as he watches his guitarist's features twist into a confused expression.

"I don't know. People like what they like, that doesn't concern me," Kasamatsu says, indifferently. It takes him a while, but eventually it seems that he's catching on. The bewildered look on his face gradually falters into a more considerate one, and he shifts a bit in his seat. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it, if that's what you're asking."

Kise lets out a dry laugh. "You probably think horribly of me now." A swift jab is thrown at Kise's side, causing him to clutch the area and let out a small, breathless yelp. "Kasamatsu—"

"Don't be an idiot. Why the hell would I think any less than you? I told you, it doesn't concern me," Kasamatsu says, looking up at him. "If you like women, then so be it. If you like men, then so be it. It all comes down to what makes you happy. That's all that really matters."

To say Kise had been caught off guard would be an understatement. Kasamatsu never ceases to amaze him, it's like he's a walking shrine of wisdom.

"Thank you…" Kise mutters quietly under his breath, his hand still clutching at his side although the pain has subsided.

"Don't thank me… Does anyone else know about this?" Kasamatsu asks.

"No, that's why I needed your advice. I really like this guy, but I don't know if he likes me back."

Kasamatsu frowns slightly. "I wouldn't even be able to give you girl advice if I wanted to. Sorry, kid. But if you really like him, just go for it, I guess. The worst that can happen is he rejects you."

"Yeah, well… this is different. I don't want him to think I'm gross or anything," Kise says, sulking.

"You'll never know unless you find out, right?"

That's the thing. Kise isn't sure if he _wants_ to find out; he isn't sure if it's worth ruining a friendship that had just been mended. And at the same time, he's not sure if he can continue pretending that his feelings for Aomine are completely platonic.

"Right," Kise muses, and forces a small smile.

* * *

><p>There's this look on Aomine's face, it's sort of impossible not to stare. His eyes are half-lidded with obvious exhaustion, his lips are slightly parted, each breath is soft and relaxed, and Kise can tell he's on the verge of falling asleep.<p>

The room is dim, except for the flickering light of the television, which displays a movie the both of them picked out just a few minutes prior. Aomine has his armed stretched across the back of the couch, and Kise has resorted to scooting all the way to the other end so that there's no possibility of accidental body contact. He can't help but wonder what it's like to watch a movie with no sound and subtitles. Though, he supposes it's no different than reading sign language but not being able to hear the words.

"This movie is stupid…" Aomine's words are slurred and low, and if Kise hadn't been more in tune to him than he is to the movie, then he might have not heard him.

For a swift second, Kise turns his gaze to the screen to see a couple kissing, tears pricking at the corner of the girl's eyes as though she was overflowing with happiness. His eyes drop down to his hands, and he swallows over a forming lump in his throat. He hates this, being in a room with Aomine and pretending that everything is fine.

"Shit…" Kise breathes, and he lets his eyes flutter close.

"You okay?" Aomine asks, and Kise's head snaps up to see that he's staring at him.

If he says yes, he'd be lying. So instead, he forces a smile and turns his gaze away; copying Aomine's method of avoiding confrontation. Though, he momentarily forgets that he can't do the same things as Aomine, because turning his eyes elsewhere will not keep him from hearing the questions being asked.

"Kise…" Aomine's voice is stern.

_It's now or never_, Kise thinks, his heart thumping harshly enough against his chest that he's sure if Aomine wasn't deaf, he'd be able to hear it. After having internally encouraged himself, Kise slowly scoots closer to Aomine, his movements causing the couch to shake beneath them. Aomine looks confused, and his brows pinch together as though he disapproves of the sudden invasion of his space. The room is completely silent, except background noise the movie is providing.

Honey-brown hues trail down to Aomine's lips, and he's sure that his intentions are obvious now. The tension in the room is thick enough to cut through with a butter knife, and Kise feels as though he's going to pass out right then and there. He leans forward; his heart skipping multiple beats as his face inches closer to Aomine's. And just as their lips are about to touch, Aomine leans back, his face twisted into a scowl, and his lips pressed into a straight line. Kise feels as though the whole world has stopped spinning as the navy eyes of the other male stare into his own.

"I… don't know if you could tell," Kise begins, despite having been slightly rejected. He knows Aomine can't hear him, but he's always been good at expressing his emotions verbally. It's easier this way, whether or not his words are being comprehended. "But I like you… And I thought it'd be sort of cool if we could be together—"

It's like a spark, when Aomine suddenly leans in to press their lips together. He feels a jolt rush from his mouth through the rest of his body, causing his toes to curl into the carpet beneath his feet. Kise's body stiffens, and his eyes grow wide in disbelief as their teeth clash against each other in an almost unpleasant way. Aomine's not the best kisser; he can tell by the way his lips nervously move against his own in a somewhat timid manner. But none of this matters to Kise in that moment. Aomine is _kissing_ him.

After what seems to be not long enough, Aomine finally pulls away, and his eyes are closed. "I have no idea what you were saying. But if you want to kiss me, then just do it," he says, breathless.

There's this sudden rush of heat that rises to Kise's face, causing his skin to tint a slight shade of pink, and he's glad Aomine isn't looking to see that he's in a complete daze.

With Aomine's eyes shut, he can't respond through words, so instead, he reaches up to cup his face in his hands. The sudden contact causes Aomine's lids to flutter open once again, and there's a surprisingly soft look graces his tanned features. Aomine's skin is warm against his fingertips, and he can feel how smooth and hairless the area is.

"I like you," Kise says more confidently this time, and he makes sure to draw out each word so that there's a possibility that Aomine can read his lips.

They maintain eye contact for a few more seconds before a small sigh pulls itself from Aomine's lips. "I like you too," he responds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

There are many things Aomine hadn't done before meeting Kise.

First, he had never kissed another male. In fact, it was something he had never even _thought _about doing. If someone were to question Aomine about his sexuality just the day prior, he would have claimed that he's straight without a second thought. He doesn't fantasize about boys, at least, he _hadn't._ Now, he's not so sure. Because liking Kise means he's gay, right?

Though, he doesn't see it that way. When he looks at Kise, he doesn't see gender, if anything, that's the least of his concerns; he sees someone that piques his interest… _captivates _him, and makes him happy.

Second, he had never told someone he liked them. He's dated a few people in the past—dull girls with big racks and an okay face—but he's never said anything as remotely sappy as "I like you," before in his life.

So to think that he's sitting here locking lips with some jubilant blond in the dark… it makes his stomach do these unpleasant flips that causes him to swallow hard and wince like someone's jabbing his side with a needle. Kise pulls away, perfect brows knitted and a concerned look spread on his faultless features, as though he knows Aomine's mind is going haywire with different emotions.

Kise's pale hands are still clutching onto his shirt, and this realization pulls a relieved sigh from his lips, because without his hands, he can't talk. So he hopes that they stay like this, expressing emotions through touching lips instead of words. But just as he thinks his hopes are within reliable reach, Kise tightens his grips on his shirt for a short moment, and then lets go; patting the area as though he's trying to smooth out nonexistent wrinkles with a smile.

**_Something is on your mind_**, Kise signs.

Yeah, well, _fuck_. Aomine averts his gaze, and begins holding his breath as he struggles to find the right words to explain himself. How is he supposed to say, "I like you, but this isn't right"? He wants it to be right… it _feels_ right, but the more he muses on it, the more he realizes that the idea of being in a relationship actually scare the shit out of him. And to think that if they were to walk outside right then, holding hands, and publically expressing their affection, they would be shunned and looked down upon.

But he wants this _so bad_. So fucking bad, it almost pains him to think that he's even contemplating it.

**_Don't you think that, as a musician, this is sort of a bad idea?_** Aomine asks, interested.

**_You mean us both being men?_** Kise looks somewhat confused.

**_Yeah, I mean… People are going to judge you for this, you know._** Aomine claims.

Although he can't hear, he knows the silence between them is awkward by the way Kise shifts in his spot; his expression displaying what looks to be regret. Aomine wants to reach out, pull the blond back into his embrace, and mutter something along the lines of, "But that doesn't matter to me," but he keeps his hands and thoughts to himself. Because as much as he doesn't want to admit it, it _does_ matter to him.

**_You should really think about this kind of stuff before you kiss me,_** Kise signs; his gaze lowered.

The way Aomine's stomach turns makes him feel as though he's going to throw up, and he has to reposition himself so that his posture doesn't reveal his discomfort. He's never felt so… guilty. Knowing that he put that disheartened expression on Kise's face puts him in such an uneasy state, and he hates the fact that he lets the other get to him so effortlessly.

It's not that he doesn't want to be with Kise, because that's exactly what he wants. He's just so confused and unsure of his emotions… and the thought of coming out as gay to his friends and family terrifies him just as much as the relationship itself.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Aomine asks, and he manages to keep his eyes set on the blond.

There's hesitation with the other's answer, but eventually he responds; **_No. I mean, I'm a bit new to this… but I really like you. And it just… doesn't matter to me, you know? I was unsure about it all up until the point that you kissed me. That's when I knew that all of that other stuff, like our gender, is irrelevant. Because this is what I want. But… if it bothers you, then maybe it isn't what you want._**

Aomine holds his breath as he watches Kise's hand gestures; the words rolling off of the tip of his fingertips. The way Kise grimaces with his last sentence, like he's trying to force a smile, but his true emotions remain at bay, causes the corner of Aomine's lips to tug downwards into a frown.

Hearing Kise say what he feels… admitting it so effortlessly makes him feel somewhat jealous. Because it's a quality he wishes he possessed.

**_So, does it bother you_**? Kise asks, hands finally dropping in his lap as to mark the end of his speech.

Aomine remains silent and averts his gaze, because he just isn't sure how to respond. If he truly knew how he felt, then he wouldn't have to think about it, right? The incessant silence consumes him at that moment, and he relishes the fact that he can just sit in peace. He doesn't have to worry about sounds distracting him from his train of thought; or Kise speaking up to rush him for an answer.

Does it bother him?

…Well, no. If anything, it was the opposite when his lips were melting into Kise's. And he wouldn't mind experiencing the light headed feeling and sporadic fluttering of his heart again if that meant he was with Kise. He wouldn't mind a lot of things, if it meant it was with Kise. As sappy and completely out of his character as it seems; he's never met a person that made him feel so alive.

It's not until Kise stands that Aomine snaps out of his own little world and lifts his gaze; immediately noticing his disappointed look. Aomine abruptly reaches out and grasps Kise's wrist as though he's nonverbally begging him not to go. Those honey-brown hues that glimmer under the flickering light of the television snap towards the fingers curling around his wrist, and it's obvious that he's confused and maybe a little irritated with Aomine's wavering emotions.

"I wouldn't kiss you for nothing. I obviously feel something," Aomine says, and his grip on Kise's wrist tightens. "Let's just see how this works out. I'm not the best at this… so…" The words he planned to say get lost somewhere in his jumbled mind, and he hates how incapable he is at expressing his thoughts.

Kise leans down and cups Aomine's face with his freehand, and he's speaking. The only word Aomine can manage to decipher is his own name, and he wishes he could hear what it sounds like when it rolls off of the blond's tongue. He can't help but try to imagine the sound of Kise's voice when he talks… when he sings. It's probably a pleasant sound; one that attracts the ears and holds the attentions of strangers.

Half-lidded eyes watch his lips move carefully, hoping to pick up at least one word, but he ultimately fails. There's this slight smile gracing Kise's lips, and Aomine knows that whatever he's saying can only be expressed through verbal words. And even though he can't hear them, it still causes his mind to go blank and his heart to skip a few beats.

This idiot, is he ever going to stop talking? Doesn't seem like it, Aomine thinks, so he closes the distance between them and claims Kise's lips with his own; the first method he could think of to get Kise to shut up. He can feel each goose bump rise to the surface of his skin, and a shiver rushes down his spine and causes him to quiver the slightest bit. It's like he's falling apart, only to have Kise build him back up with just the slightest touch of his lips. He wonders, if this is what kissing is supposed to feel like; if it's supposed to be so addicting and sharp, like an injection of a drug.

Compared to the way Kise's lips move so effortlessly against his own, Aomine knows that his kissing is mediocre. If it were an orchestra concert, he'd be the one playing off beat, struggling to find which note they're on. Kissing wasn't something he did often, in fact, it was rare. But the few times he did, it didn't last very long. Or at least, it was never as passionate and deep.

How long have they been kissing? Aomine doesn't know; doesn't necessarily care, either. Because it feels so right, and Kise tastes so right, it's almost disappointing when he finally pulls away.

"Damn," Aomine breathes, and he's blinking like he can't believe anything is real.

Kise is still close, and Aomine can feel his warm breath brushing against his skin, and it takes all he has not to lean in for another kiss.

**_Popsicle_**? Kise asks, and Aomine nods. So the next thing he knows, they're both sitting on the couch with popsicles in hand, Kise's legs thrown over Aomine's lap. The movie playing on the television is disregarded; instead they're more focused on the way their skin contrasts against each other.

There's this look on the blond's face, like he has something on his mind but he refuses to say it, and it irritates Aomine.

"What?" Aomine's tongue is a bit numb from the frozen treat, so the word comes out in a muffled slur that sounds as though his mouth is full of marshmallows. Kise starts laughing, and this causes his brows to furrow in frustration. He can't hear himself, so he's unaware of how ridiculous he sounds in that moment, but that's not what has him so worked up. Each time Kise laughs is like a slap to his face, because he knows he'll never get to hear what it sounds like.

So he presses the flat end of his popsicle to Kise' cheek; hoping that the abrupt, sticky chill of the frozen treat will divert his laughter.

The perfectly shaped brows of Kise pinch together, and his mouth opens wide and forms an 'O' as though he's letting out a soundless whine. Out of reflex, Kise reaches up to smack the popsicle out of Aomine's hand, and it lands between them on the couch, the blue syrup instantly seeping into the cushion and marking its stain. Aomine can't help but laugh, even though he's totally in the wrong.

Aomine spends the next fifteen minutes attempting to scrub the stain out of the cushion, and Kise sits on the arm of the couch with his arms folded over his chest and an oddly attractive expression that's supposed to display anger. After what seems like endless scrubbing, the stain turns to a light blue that's only visible if you squint and maybe stare hard enough.

"That's the best it's gonna get," Aomine admits, yawning. He lies out on the ground, and places the rag he used to scrub the cushion over his face so that he's accompanied by nothing other than darkness and silence. That doesn't last long, though. Kise's pulling the rag away from his face just a few seconds later, and he's hovering over him with that same angered expression that amuses Aomine in all the ways that it shouldn't.

**_It's getting late_**, Kise says like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world.

**_Kicking me out already?_** Aomine teases.

The scowl set on Kise's features softens, and the corners of his lips tug downwards into a frown. **_I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you have to walk home…_**

**_I'm just kidding, I know. _**Aomine sits back up, only to nearly collapse back onto the ground when he realizes just how close his face is to Kise's.

**_You know_**, Kise remains still in his position, seeming to pay no mind to their intermingling breaths. **_I wouldn't mind if you stayed the night. If you'd rather sleep on my couch than walk home in the dark._**

**_The couch_**… Aomine parrots, and narrows his eyes challengingly.

He can tell that Kise is chuckling by the slight quiver of his shoulders, and the way his frown slowly transitions to a soft smile. **_You look disappointed._**

**_No… I mean, if you're cool with that? I'll leave first thing in the morning._** Aomine leans back slightly as to create some distance between them. His mind is going haywire, and by that point, he's not even sure what he's saying. The only thing he's focused on is those rosy lips he craves to claim again.

Kise gives a half nod as he straightens his posture, his grin faltering. And Aomine starts to think that maybe he wanted to hear a different answer. Maybe they both want the same thing, but they're too stubborn to just go with what their hearts are telling them.

**_I'll go get you some blankets_**—

And before Kise can finish his sentence, Aomine is grasping his wrist for the second time that day, and pulling him down onto the ground. The force of the pull sends Aomine back onto the ground, and Kise ends up hovering over him with wide eyes that look more pleased than surprised. Kise leans down and begins kissing him slowly, and Aomine can feel the spark of their lips touching reaching the tip of his toes and causing them to curl in satisfaction.

* * *

><p>The sun is nearly blinding, even through closed eyelids, as it beams through the open window of the room. Aomine's eyes slowly flutter open to the bright light, and a soft grunt pulls itself from his lips. He tries to sit up, only to realize that there's weight pressing down on his body and keeping his back pinned to the carpeted ground. It takes him a few moments to realize that the weight is just Kise; curling into his side like a puppy.<p>

Kise's mouth is slightly parted and his disheveled hair sticks up in random directions, and Aomine finds himself staring longer than intended. He looks so at peace, as though he had been sleeping on a cloud and not the floor. Aomine shifts just the slightest bit so that he can get a better view of Kise's expression, and this causes the other to stir in his sleep. His appealing lips pucker slightly and his cheeks flush before his lids flutter open to expose the honey-brown orbs resting beneath them.

"Morning," Aomine says; voice gruff from having just woken up.

Kise's smile is brighter than the sun, but a lot easier on the eyes. He lifts his hand, and lazily signs against Aomine's lips, **_Morning_**. Not that Aomine can tell that's what he's really saying by the way his fingers move in a languid daze, but it's assumed.

A part of him wants to remain on the ground with Kise in his arms, and the warmth of the sun hitting the exposed areas of his skin. It's refreshing, like just getting out of the shower and jumping into a bed with newly cleaned sheets.

"I should probably get going," Aomine says, because he knows Kise probably has a busy day of band practice and other shit that has to do with his music career. He can feel the sigh that escapes Kise's lips, and it's almost disheartening to know that they can't stay like this forever.

After a few more minutes of relishing in the moment, Kise finally pushes himself away from Aomine and sits up. He runs his slender fingers through the wild strands of his hair in attempt to put them in place, though it ultimately does him no justice. Aomine remains on the ground and watches as the blond attempts to bring himself to reality by stretching his limbs and rubbing his eyes.

**_So, what does this make us?_** Kise turns and asks, and the inquiry nearly catches Aomine off guard.

Not wanting to discuss such a matter at an unequal level, Aomine sits up, and he can feel an ache from having laid on the ground all night beginning to throb along his spine. If anything, he'd expect Kise to have an answer, because he's completely lost when it comes to initiating and labeling relationships.

This makes them boyfriends, right? Or something like that.

**_Let's go out on a date first_**, Aomine says, and it's the one thing he'd least expect to ever come out of his mouth. It's just, it seems like they're just jumping into it, and Aomine doesn't see a point in rushing. **_Like a real date. And then we can go from there._**

**_A date?_** Kise asks, and for once, Aomine can't read the expression on his face.

**_Yes. We can go to a concert or something. I don't know. I'll take you out._** Aomine says, anxious. He runs his hand through his hair and lets out a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves. He hates this feeling so damn much; the feeling of putting himself on the spot, but he's willing to put up with it for Kise.

There's a short pause in their conversation as Kise seems to muse on the offer, and Aomine is sure he's doing it on purpose to mess with his nerves. **_I'd love to go on a date with _**you, he says, and the widest grin spreads on his lips. **_So, then we'll decide what this is after our first date?_**

Aomine sighs in relief and nods. He's not sure what had him so anxious, but hearing Kise agree to go on a date with him puts him at ease.

And the way Kise leans forward to press a soft peck to his lips puts him at an even further ease.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It's still bright and early when Aomine gets home, so he's a bit surprised to see Kagami sitting on the couch watching television. Kagami looks at Aomine like, _oh, it's you_. Stupid bastard, Aomine thinks, returning the glare with matching intensity.

"Where's Tetsu?" Aomine asks, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it over the back of a chair.

Kagami shrugs, and then pulls his phone out of his pocket. Aomine makes his way over to the refrigerator and pulls it open, only to find that it's nearly empty. Before he can complain about the lack of stock, his phone begins vibrating.

_ From: Bakagami  
><em>_** Thursday**__ 8:43  
>Msg: Kuroko went grocery shopping. Where the fuck were you last night?<em>

Reluctant to answer, Aomine casually slides his phone back into his pocket with hopes that Kagami isn't watching him. He keeps his back turned, eyes set on the empty fridge, hoping to spot something that will settle his stomach for the time being. Since when was Kagami so concerned with his life? It's different when Kuroko questions him about such things; Aomine is used to it. He's had to deal with the phantom's blunt curiosity since middle school, had to look into those chilly eyes each time he made a mistake. Kagami, on the other hand, only shows concern when he's being a nosy bastard, and Aomine can't help but react defensively every time he asks a question regarding his day.

"Hanging out with a friend," Aomine finally answers, curtly, while grabbing an apple. He hopes the tone of his voice is evidence enough that he'd rather not be interrogated. It's not like Kagami has ever cared about what Aomine wants, the asshole he is, and it's not long before Aomine feels his phone vibrating within the pocket of his pants.

Just as Aomine closes the refrigerator and turns back around, he feels something rubbing against his leg. He looks down to see Nigou happy as ever, bouncing up and down on his front paws. "Hey, boy," Aomine coos in a low tone before taking a bite out of his apple, eyes remaining set on the enthusiastic dog beside his feet. Nigou wags his tail and nudges Aomine's leg with his nose a few times before scrambling off towards the front door.

Nigou has a habit of rushing to greet Kuroko whenever he comes through the door, so his presence is always initially revealed before he can make his way through it. A sigh escapes Aomine's lips as he waits for Nigou to return from around the corner with his rightful owner.

Kuroko doesn't seem to look surprised to see Aomine standing in the kitchen, eating the last piece of fruit in the refrigerator. **_Good morning_**, he signs after setting a bag of groceries on the counter. **_Did you have fun with Kise-kun last night_**?

Aomine nearly chokes on his apple and breaks into a short coughing fit. Did Kise tell him everything that happened last night? Kuroko's always been good at seeing past Aomine's exterior, but _this_… he hoped to at least keep this concealed until he's sure it's what he wants.

**_Who said I was with Kise_**? Aomine retorts, brows furrowed.

Did Kise tell him they kissed?

Or that he practically confessed to Kise?

**_No one. It's obvious. Besides, where else would you be, Aomine-kun_**? Kuroko stares at him, blankly.

Aomine feels like he's being set up and can't help but narrow his eyes suspiciously.

_It's obvious_…

What's obvious? So many questions ring through Aomine's mind, though he ultimately keeps them confined. It's not something he's comfortable talking about yet, and Kuroko needs to realize that he doesn't need to stick his nose in every damn thing involving Aomine.

**_None of your business_**, Aomine says, and takes another bite out of his apple. He averts his eyes and cranes his neck to the side minimally in attempt to alleviate the throbbing pain coursing down his spine. Sleeping on the floor is something he'll be sure to avoid in the future.

"Gonna go take a nap," Aomine says aloud, mouth full. "Don't miss me too much while I'm gone." He glances down at Nigou who stands between him and Kuroko, looking back and forth with excited eyes. "I'll take him for a walk later."

The moment Aomine gets into his room, he plops onto the mattress of his bed with his apple wedged between his teeth, and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

_ From: Bakagami  
><em>_** Thursday **__8:47  
>Msg: Hanging out with Kise?<em>

Aomine rolls his eyes and tosses his phone to the side. Is it _that_ obvious? Even Kagami—one of the most oblivious people Aomine knows—notices. And damn, it's frustrating. Aomine feels like privacy is a nonexistent concept with the way Kuroko and Kagami constantly pry in his business and worry about his whereabouts.

_It's what friends are for…_

He stares at the ceiling and thinks of how pathetic he is.

No matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to shake the image of Kise out of his head. It's like that bright smile is imprinted in his brain, haunting his consciousness. And to think his heart is doing these weird flips over the thought of waking up to Kise in his arms; it makes him grunt in a mixture of frustration and confusion.

Out of all the people, he wants the one that sings. _The one that fucking sings_. Aomine brings a hand up to his face, the core of his eaten apple falling out from between his teeth. God, he's an idiot.

Sighing, Aomine reaches for his phone again.

* * *

><p>"What's got you so happy?" Kasamatsu asks casually as he pulls his guitar out of its case.<p>

Kise perks up, eyes wide like a doe caught in headlights. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're humming," Kasamatsu glances up at him quickly before averting his gaze back down to his instrument. "You always hum when you're in a good mood."

"Ah, I'm just thinking about something…" Kise admits vaguely.

The smallest grin graces Kise's lips, and he looks down, attempting to hide the overly content expression on his face like some flustered schoolgirl. To say he hasn't been thinking about Aomine all morning would be a lie, and it's embarrassing to think about it. The absent warmth of having Aomine's arms wrapped around him courses through Kise's body like an aftershock, and he finds himself craving Aomine's touch. His grin widens, and he brings his fingers up to his lips as he reminisces on the multiple kisses they shared last night.

"Kise," Kasamatsu says sternly. "Get your head out of the clouds, we have work to do."

Kise's gaze snaps up quickly, and he nods, pushing a piece of hair behind his ear. "I'm a bit out of it. I didn't get much sleep last night," he says, and it's the truth. He'd spent most of the night staring at Aomine's peaceful face, examining the youth of his features when they weren't scrunched into a scowl.

Kasamatsu doesn't look too pleased. "Of course you didn't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kise quirks a brow, his smile slowly fading.

"Nothing," Kasamatsu responds, curtly, "What song are we starting off with today?"

There's something sharp about Kasamatsu's tone that causes Kise to cringe the slightest bit. Kise has known Kasamatsu since high school, and he knows when something is on his mind. He contemplates asking Kasamatsu what has him so worked up, but considering they are there for work, Kise pushes the thought to the back of his mind. He'll bug him about it later.

"Here," Kise pulls out various sheets of music, and hands a few to Kasamatsu. "We can try the new song today. I want to start performing it soon. A few record labels should be at our next show; I want to make a good impression."

They've been playing at local bars over the past couple of years, and it seems that they're finally beginning to get some recognition. Kasamatsu suggested a few times that they try to expand their band, get another guitarist and maybe a drummer, but Kise refuses. "It's what makes our music unique," Kise says, confident. It's always been just the two of them, and he couldn't see himself playing music with anyone else—getting recognition for their music with anyone else.

Kasamatsu stares down at his sheet, the intensity of his gaze never diminishing. "Alright," he says. "Let's get this over with. I have class in a couple of hours."

Kise can hear his phone going off from across the room, and usually he'd shoot out of his seat to check it, but considering Kasamatsu's rather off mood, he stays put in his spot. Kise frowns, and then sighs. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Kise goes out to lunch after rehearsals with a friend he hasn't seen since high school, and it's then that he realizes just how much everyone, including himself, has changed. He hadn't kept in contact with many people other than Kasamatsu, and occasionally Hayakawa. Yet here he is, sitting across from his former vice-captain, Kobori.<p>

Over the past half hour, Kise has been going on about music, the girls he's dated, the people he's met, and even Aomine. Kobori has always been rather quiet and calm; sometimes it's hard to tell if he's actually paying attention, but sometimes he'll look up and give this small smile that assures he's listening. It's nice, to just be able to talk. He's been doing a lot of talking in sign language, and it just isn't the same for him. He's always been a talker, a singer, someone who can't shut up for the life of him.

"So you're telling me, you haven't picked up a basketball since you graduated?" Kise forks a piece of meat, and sticks it in his mouth.

Kobori shrugs. "Basketball just stopped being important after high school. I only have one more year of college, you know. Then I'll be heading off to law school."

Kise swallows. "Good luck with that, by the way. I guess we were all wrong when we voted you most likely to become a school teacher, huh?" His laughter is dry. "And to be honest, I haven't picked up a ball since I started getting into music. Same with modeling. Kind of just dropped all of my high school interests to make this music thing happen, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong. I love basketball, but it's just not something I have fun playing anymore."

"It's kind of surprising to here that from you," Kobori says.

"I've grown up, Kobori," Kise smiles, complacently. "But, I suppose one thing that'll never change about me is the constant flock of fans. Look at those girls practically gawking at us."

Kobori looks over his shoulder, and smiles. "Still such a smug bastard."

They split their way afterwards; Kise walks home because his apartment isn't that far from the restaurant. It's then that he realizes he hadn't checked his other missed messages aside from Kobori's call.

_ From: Aominecchi  
><em>_** Thursday **__9:00  
>Msg: get out of my head….<em>

Kise smiles so wide his cheeks begin to hurt.

_ To: Aominecchi  
><em>_** Thursday **__14:34  
>Msg: Only if you get out of mine first.<em>

Hitting send is like pressing the launch button to a rocket, and the moment the message says _received_, Kise is sure his heart is going to flutter out of his chest. The pace of his steps gradually lessens as he focuses on his phone, anticipating Aomine's answer.

From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday<strong> 14:36  
>Msg: it's about fucking time…<p>

To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday<strong> 14:36  
>Msg: Sorry, had a busy day! ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)<p>

To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday<strong> 14:37  
>Msg: Did you miss me? （*∇＼*）

From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday <strong>14:40  
>Msg: no<p>

Kise is walking up the stairs of his apartment by this time, his eyes never leaving his phone.

To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday<strong> 14:42  
>Msg: Bullshit<p>

To: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday<strong> 14:43  
>Msg: So where are you taking me out on a date?<p>

Having forgotten to lock the door to his apartment again, Kise nudges the door open without having to pull out his keys. He slides his phone into his pocket, and looks around cautiously. Something feels a little… off, although everything seems to be still as usual. Eventually he deems the coast clear and makes his way into the kitchen. He sets his wallet down on the countertop, and then eagerly checks his phone.

From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday<strong> 14:44  
>Msg: haven't decided yet<p>

Of course. It's like Aomine to push these sorts of matters aside, and Kise has a feeling that he's going to have to bug Aomine until he breaks. Just as he's about to respond, another message pops up on the screen.

From: Aominecchi  
><strong>Thursday <strong>14:48  
>Msg: you should really learn how to lock your door, idiot<p>

Kise glares down at the message in confusion, his perfect brows pinched together. "What?" he asks aloud, and then looks back at his door. How did he know the door had been unlocked?

"_Arf!_"

Kise's head snaps in the direction of the bark quickly, eyes wide with fear as he realizes that someone… _something_ is in his house…

"Nigou?" The panic in Kise's expression immediately falters at the sight of the black and white dog wagging his tail at him. And then it all clicks at once. Kise's eyes follow the trail of Nigou's leash until it reaches the very end, where a tanned hand is gripping loosely.

"Wanted to see if you'd take Nigou for a walk with me," Aomine mutters. His other hand is stuffed in his pocket. He leans against Kise's freshly dried wall like he hadn't just broken into his house without permission and nearly startled him into a heart attack.

Kise's hands are curled into fists, and he's sure the expression on his face isn't pleasant. "You can't just walk into people's homes like that!" he sputters, momentarily forgetting that his words are rendered useless. He lifts a hand to his mouth and awkwardly shifts his weight from one leg to the other.

Aomine quirks a brow, seeming to take the hint that Kise isn't okay with the unwelcomed visit. It's not that Kise doesn't want him here, because that's exactly what he wants. It's just that the fear he had felt just a few seconds prior is foreign and unsettling; knowing that someone had been in his home while he wasn't there.

Ah, but it's his fault for not locking the door…

"Sorry," Kise murmurs softly, lowering his hand a few seconds after. **_I'd love to_**, he transitions to sign language, forcing a smile to hide his previous unsteadiness.

**_I upset you, didn't I_**? Aomine asks bluntly.

Kise swallows hard. **_You just startled me, that's all. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that when you've snuck into their home. But I suppose it's what I get for leaving my door unlocked… I've learned my lesson._**

**_I'm glad I could teach you a lesson, but that wasn't my intentions. Sorry, I guess_**. Aomine looks uncomfortable stating the apology, and the sight draws a stifled laughter from Kise.

**_You don't say sorry often, do you_**? Kise asks.

**_I don't ever need a reason to say sorry_**, Aomine says.

**_I'm sure you don't_**, Kise says, a taunting smile gracing his lips.

Aomine narrows his eyes, seeming to notice Kise's sarcasm. **_Are you going to come with me, or not_**? He asks.

Nigou tries running over to Kise, but the leash Aomine has him on restricts him. So after a few failed attempts, he finally settles with sitting halfway, and stares up at Kise with longing eyes. Kise can't help but melt when Nigou is looking at him like that, so he makes his way over to his side, and begins running his fingers through his soft fur.

It's a bit surprising how patient Aomine seems to be; standing there without saying a word. Kise can feel Aomine watching him, and eventually he returns the gaze, his blond fringe covering his face a bit as he tilts his head up. Being that his hands are occupied, Kise settles with nodding his head, and that's enough to get Aomine to push himself away from the wall and begin making his way past Kise.

"Aomine_cchi_, wait," Kise says, only to sigh in frustration at his second failed attempt of verbal conversation.

Aomine tenses up and stops like he had heard Kise calling out to him. Kise begins holding his breath, eyes wide as he begins to wonder if Aomine had been able to hear him. _Of course not, that's ridiculous_, he tells himself.

"I forgot," Aomine says, voice low as he turns around.

Kise looks confused when Aomine begins to approach him, and he even takes a hesitant step back when Aomine reaches out to slide the palm of his hand behind his neck. _Oh_, Kise breathes softly as Aomine pulls him forward, crushing their lips together in a slightly unpleasant manner. It's amusing how bad Aomine is at this, and he can't help the small smile that coats his lips.

"That was bad," Aomine admits, face still close to Kise's as he pulls away.

Kise nods, biting down on his bottom lip. He gives Aomine a look that reads _you tried_, hoping that he won't get upset or feel uncomfortable with his inexperience.

Aomine sighs, and then takes a step back. "I'll get better," he says, voice cracking in the middle.

* * *

><p>They take Nigou to a park and let him roam around freely without a leash while they sit on a bench to talk about trivial things. Kise goes on about his new song – how he's excited to sing it – and Aomine just stares. Kise is really attractive under the sun; it's like the sunlight intensifies how faultless his features are.<p>

**_When are you going to come to one of my concerts? _**Kise asks, and Aomine shrugs.

Not anytime soon, Aomine thinks as he averts his gaze. Kise does a lot of things Aomine wishes he could hear, one of them being singing. And he just doesn't think he'd be able to deal with sitting through one of his performances knowing that everyone is able to enjoy his voice but him. He's never been envious of those who can hear, and he doesn't want to start now just because some stupid singer has stumbled into his life. So he'll avoid it, and he'll continue to avoid it until Kise stops asking him.

Aomine keeps his gaze elsewhere the rest of the time, because he knows Kise will try to press the subject, and he's not in the mood.

When Nigou finally gets tired of running around, he makes his way back over to Aomine and jumps in his lap. Aomine scratches Nigou behind his ear, and then sets him on the ground so he can stand up. It's beginning to get cooler as the sun slowly sets, and the gust of wind that breezes past causes goose bumps to arise on Aomine's skin.

It's time for him to start heading home, but some part of him doesn't want to depart with Kise. Unfortunately Nigou is with him, and considering Nigou isn't his dog, he can't just keep him over at Kise's all night. "Wanna come over for dinner?" Aomine asks, finally turning his gaze to Kise.

The moment Kise realizes what is being asked, he perks up in his seat with wide eyes. He looks too surprised for his own good, and it annoys Aomine.

Aomine rolls his eyes and lets out a sigh. "Nevermind," he says, scoffing.

Kise begins waving his hands frantically, attempting to grasp Aomine's attention again. **_No, no! I'd love to come over for dinner! I just… I'm… Are you sure that's okay with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi? _**

"It's my house, too, Kise. I don't need to check with them every time I bring company over," Aomine says. "Either you're coming or not. I'm heading back now, so…"

Smiling, Kise stands up and clutches the sleeve of Aomine's arm as he begins walking off, indicating that he's coming along. Aomine looks over his shoulder, and glances down at the hand grasping at his shirt, though he doesn't say anything about it. They continue to walk this way, Kise holding on to him, and Nigou leading the way. And although he can't hear, he swears Kise is humming.

* * *

><p>Everyone has been talking around the dinner table for what seems like hours, only occasionally using sign language so that Aomine knows what is being said. He watches their mouths intently, trying to pick up words or phrases so that he doesn't feel entirely left out. It's like someone pressed fast forward on the conversation three times; he can't keep up with the movement of their lips. Eventually, he gives up, and sets his chin in the palm of his hand and stares off at the wall across from him with a discontent scowl.<p>

He's never been eager on listening in on a conversation, but the way Kise is smiling and throwing his hands around, he can't help but wonder what is being said.

Suddenly, gentle specks of water hit his face and pull him out of his momentary trance. Aomine straightens up in his seat, brows furrowed. He instantly shoots a glare at Kagami, though he can see Kise laughing in his peripheral.

Kagami's eyes widen like he just got caught sticking his hand in a cookie jar, and he begins pointing his finger at Kise, mouthing, "_I didn't do it!"_

Kise flicks some more water in Aomine's face, and smiles big. It's the kind of smile that frustrates Aomine, because there's no well in hell he can stay mad when Kise looks so bright and happy. "You're an ass," Aomine mutters, and reaches up to wipe away the specks of water on his face.

**_You're the one staring into space in the middle of a conversation_**, Kise feigns a pout.

"Well, I can't hear shit. So why does it matter to you?" Aomine averts his gaze again, and leans back in his seat. His stomach drops, and he immediately regrets saying what he said. He's sure the room is quiet enough to make the sound of a pin dropping prominent, and he can feel all of their eyes set on him. Aomine sucks in air, holds it for a few seconds, and then lets it out all at once.

Aomine pushes his chair away from the table and stands up. "Wanna see my room?" He looks at Kise. Everyone is still looking at him with pity eyes, and it takes all he has to ignore it. "Since it's your first time here, and all."

Kise nods stiffly, and then stands up as well. He places a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, and whatever he says is enough to make Kuroko smile the slightest bit.

When they enter his room, Aomine shuts the door gently. It's a bit awkward at first, considering he just snapped at the blond a few minutes prior. But when Kise glances over his shoulder and smiles, it feels like all the tension immediately dissipates.

Kise walks over to his desk and begins looking through a pile of disorganized papers and drawings he planned to throw out later. He suddenly feels embarrassed, because it's not his best art. He makes his way over to Kise and stands next to him. "Hey, about snapping on you… I'm…" The apology rests on the tip of his tongue, though he can't seem to get it out. Instead he waves a hand out in front of him, and then sighs and lets it fall back to his side.

**_It's okay_**, Kise signs. He reaches up to grab Aomine's face in both of his hands, and presses their foreheads together. He's speaking, and dammit, Aomine wants to tell him to shut up; he wants to remind him that he can't _hear_ shit. Instead, he stands still and looks into Kise's eyes like he can hear him… like he _wants_ to hear him.

Kise initiates the kiss this time, and he's a lot better at it than Aomine is. Although it doesn't last longer than three seconds, it's probably the sweetest one they've had yet. Aomine's fingers curl into the fabric of Kise's shirt, like he's trying to keep himself from floating away, and he's reluctant with letting go.

**_Your art is amazing_**, Kise says when he goes back to looking through Aomine's papers.

"You're just saying that," Aomine murmurs, unconvinced. Kise's chest rises and falls like he's laughing, and he shakes his head.

**_I don't understand how someone so talented can be so unconfident_**, Kise says.

Aomine shrugs, and glances down at his unfinished works of art. "Not everyone is bursting with confidence like you."

Kise frowns, and then sits on the edge of Aomine's bed. They don't say anything else, but it's like it's natural for Aomine to lie down and Kise to curl into his side. Aomine stares up at the ceiling as he runs his fingers through Kise's hair, trying to figure out how he got himself into this whole relationship bullshit. One day he was completely indifferent towards Kise, and the next he was craving his touch, his smile, and the sound of his laughter.

Kise sits up and looks at Aomine like something's burdening his mind. **_When are you going to take me out on a date_**? He narrows his eyes.

Aomine scoffs, because he knows he's never going to get around this. Kise is persistent, and equally determined. Aomine has never been good with these kinds of things—asking people out, and taking them to nice places. And he kind of enjoys what he and Kise have now. Nothing too serious, but serious enough to be considered a thing. _Kind of._

"When I figure out where I want to take you," Aomine admits, too lazy to use his hands to sign back.

Kise might be sighing, Aomine's not entirely sure, but his pink lips are parted slightly and he averts his gaze in a slightly curt manner. Aomine pulls Kise back down, and kisses his forehead gently. His lips feel dry against Kise's soft skin. "I'll figure it out soon. Stop stressing it so much," Aomine says.

He just doesn't want to tell Kise that he's thinking about buying tickets to a concert, _maybe_. Kise's into music, and he wants the first date to be something special. Or, some shit.

Kise looks up at him, like he can tell something is wrong, and Aomine kisses the tip of his nose to keep him from growing curious.

He's not supposed to be thinking about stupid sappy shit, like making a great impression on the first date. This whole relationship thing is a lot harder than he thought it out to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Their relationship doesn't necessarily progress any further over time. Aomine keeps taking Kise out, and when Kise asks if it's a date, he responds with, "sort of, not really." It's not that Kise minds the idea – they're spending more time together, and it's rare that he goes a day without talking to or seeing Aomine – but after the second week of sort-of-not-really dates, Kise begins to wonder if Aomine even wants to take things to the next level. Kise wants sort-of-not-really to be yes-most-definitely, but no matter how many times Kise presses the subject, Aomine doesn't seem to be taking the hint.

It's the first time Aomine kisses Kise in public, even though they're hiding behind a tree with sweaty palms and pacing hearts like a couple of teenagers. Kise still tends to smile goofily into the kiss, because Aomine doesn't necessarily know how to initiate it, though he's gotten a lot better. What used to be sloppy forthright kisses slowly progressed into tender caresses. And damn, it's amazing. Kise can feel his body tingling all the way to his toes, and if it weren't for Aomine holding him up against the tree, he'd probably collapse right then and there.

"One more…" Aomine breathes into Kise's mouth. His lips always tend to tremor slightly before they kiss, and it's so adorable Kise could explode. They kiss one last time, and then make their way back into the real world where people are filing their way down the pavement of the park.

A soft breeze blows past and whisks Kise's hair around until it's no longer tidy. He reaches up to run his fingers through the blond strands, glancing around at the people enjoying the weather in the lush grass of the park. There's a strong urge to reach out and intertwine his fingers with Aomine's, but Kise manages to keep his hands to himself. They stop just outside of the entrance of the park where a few kids are running around with popsicles in hand.

**_So, is this a date? _**Kise asks, curious.

Aomine shrugs and says, "sort of, not really."

As expected. Kise juts out his bottom lip and huffs hard, but Aomine is quick to glance away. Aomine's tendency to dismiss discussions through avoiding eye contact is something Kise has grown to hate. He wants to address the issue, but considering they're not in the best location to do so, he presses his lips into a thin line and stuffs his hands into his pockets. It's as though Aomine notices the sudden shift in his demeanor, because he bumps into Kise softly and sighs. Kise glances at Aomine in his peripheral, and he can tell by the way he's holding his breath that he's preparing to say something important.

"Okay, fine," Aomine says as he exhales, like he's been holding the words in his gut. "To be honest, I'm trying to get us tickets to a concert. But I don't know what the fuck I'm looking for, and I'm a bit hesitant about it all."

"What?" Kise asks out of a force of habit, and he slips his hand out of his pocket to grasp Aomine's arm. There's a longing silence between them as an old couple walks past. **_What?_** Kise asks again, this time in sign language.

"You heard me, idiot." Aomine looks annoyed. "I don't know what kind of music you're into... I was going to ask Tetsu what genre you sing, but I never got around to it," his voice trails off, and he averts his gaze once again.

It hits Kise like a wave crashing onto the shore of a beach, and he releases Aomine's arm with a sudden remorseful look. Aomine has never heard Kise sing; he's never heard the music he always blasts through the apartment as he dances around, pulling Aomine around with him like they're performing a musical number.

**_Maybe a concert isn't a good idea, Aominecchi. You can't hear, afterall._**

Aomine snorts. **_What's your point? Because I can't hear I can't do the same things you can do?_** He narrows his eyes. **_Never mind, just forget it. We'll just go to a fucking restaurant, or something. Whatever is more reasonable for a deaf person. _**It's as though venom laces the tone of Aomine's silent words, and it causes Kise to cringe; he's suddenly regretting having said anything in regards to Aomine's hearing disability.

He inhales sharply and holds his breath, as if this will lessen the harsh beating of his heart. **_I didn't mean it like that_**, Kise tries. Sometimes it's like walking on eggshells around Aomine, he's not sure what is and what isn't the right thing to say.

"Drop it," Aomine says, and Kise obliges. The silence that falls amid them is awkward, and Kise begins chewing on his bottom lip anxiously as he struggles to find the right words to say. He knows he pissed Aomine off, and he doesn't want to risk worsening the situation.

**_We can go out to eat right now_**,Aomine finally says,**_ it'll be our first date_**.

"Okay," Kise says in a whispered tone that Aomine only deciphers because he's staring at his lips. It's not how he expected their first date to be initiated, as though it's something that they need to rush and get out of the way. Kise can't help but feel bad for having constantly bugged Aomine about the situation when he was _trying _to dig up the courage to do something that was completely out of his comfort zone, something he was only considering doing because he knew it would be something Kise would love. Had Kise known, he would have left the topic alone, let Aomine find it in himself to do something he's been refusing to do since the day he's lost his hearing.

Despite all this, Aomine is still willing to try. Whether or not he's given up on the idea of going to a concert, a first date is still what he wants. And it's a relief to know that Aomine is just as willing to give the whole relationship thing a try.

* * *

><p>It's nothing too fancy considering it's their "first" date, but Kise is satisfied. They go to a fairly common restaurant with private and quiet seating, though that much doesn't matter, considering they don't need to hear each other to converse anyways.<p>

It's almost too familiar. Kise remembers feeling this way, excited and curious, the first time they sat at the same table and ate together. Regardless, it was at a fast food place and Kise paid, but in a way, nothing seemed to have changed. Aomine still sits there with the same disinterested expression, elbow rested on the table, chin placed in the palm of his hand. "Have you figured out what you wanted yet, singer-kun?" Aomine asks in a voice that's muffled by the way his chin is pressed down onto his hand.

Kise nods and smiles wide, practically beaming in his seat. **_Onion gratin soup is my favorite_**, he signs, eyes following a waiter that walks past.

"Gross," Aomine says aloud, lifting his face away from his palm. **_Onions, I mean. I've never liked them._**

**_Depends on how you cook them_**, Kise responds with a shrug. **_If you grill onions in butter, they'll taste good in almost anything._**

**_I'd rather not_**, Aomine says, and then glances off to the side. Another waiter walks by without stopping to take their order, and Kise can tell Aomine is beginning to become frustrated with the fact.

"Excuse me," Kise calls out to a waitress who's just finished cleaning off a table. She immediately blushes at the sight of Kise, and reaches up to timidly tuck a piece of stray dark hair behind her ear. If Kise wasn't so absorbed in his date, he'd probably notice the way she's fluttering her lashes and chewing on her bottom lip. "We've been waiting for someone to take our order for a while now. Do you happen to know who our waiter is?"

The girl glances at Aomine, and then lowers her gaze to the apron wrapped around her waist. She reaches into one of the pockets to pull out a notepad and pen, then gives Kise a smile that's all too friendly and flirty wrapped in one. "I'm sorry about that. I can take your order," she says.

"Hmm, I'll have the onion gratin soup, and water to drink," Kise says, then looks at Aomine with expectant eyes.

"I'll have the same," Aomine says, snappily. Kise looks confused, considering Aomine had claimed to dislike onions, but he doesn't address it.

"Alright, I'll have your orders put in right away. Sorry about the wait," the waitress says, then reaches out to grab their menus. "I'll be back with your drinks."

The moment she's out view, Aomine lets out a dry scoff. **_She might as well just fuck you on the table, the way she was undressing you with her eyes_**.

Kise's face drains of color and he stiffens in his spot. **_Don't be an ass. She was only being nice_**, he says, and then peers around as though their inaudible conversation has been heard.

**_Yeah, okay. You should have seen the way she was swaying her ass when she was walking away_**, Aomine says shamelessly. **_Look, here she comes again_**.

Not even a second later, the waitress is setting drinks down on their table, sneaking a few glances at Kise. Aomine raises his brows as though he's amused and picks up his drink to take a sip while Kise gives the waitress a timid smile, somewhat apologizing for the conversation they were having a few seconds prior.

"Thank you," Kise says, hoping that Aomine is overreacting. Though, the dust of pink on her cheeks and the way she gently touches his shoulder says otherwise.

This time Kise glances over his shoulder to watch her walk away, and there's no denying that she's putting a lot of effort into the way her hips are swaying back and forth. It's borderline erotic. Kise turns back towards Aomine with wide eyes. "Oh god," he says, sighing a little.

"Check under your drink," Aomine mutters, setting his cup down.

**_You think I don't get hit on nearly every day? I know she slid her number underneath my cup, that's why I'm not going to pick it up_**, Kise says factually. **_This isn't anything new to me_**

"Must be _so _hard being a pretty boy," Aomine says aloud mockingly, then goes back to sign language, **_So why did you seem so surprised when I brought it up?_**

**_I... hadn't been paying attention, okay?_** Kise narrows his eyes. It's not necessarily something he keeps an eye out for, definitely not when he has someone else on his mind.

**_You gonna try and tell me I have the ability to distract you from pretty girls like that?_** Aomine grins complacently.

**_Of course you do_**. Kise doesn't see a point in lying. After all, they're well aware of their feelings, whether or not Aomine is comfortable admitting it. **_We're on a date, remember?_**

**_Do you take me as an idiot, Kise? I'm deaf, not forgetful_**, Aomine says casually.

Kise begins chewing on his straw, struggling to bite back a smile that's threatening to spread on his lips. Aomine isn't the type to point out or seem bothered by the behavior of other people. He's usually reserved and keeps his thoughts to himself, so it's a bit foreign seeing him react to such a situation.

**_You're jealous, aren't you_**? Kise asks. Aomine's face goes from its usual apathetic state to a contorted scowl within seconds, and it's enough to send Kise into a fit of giggles. **_Oh my god, you were jealous!_**

**_Why the fuck would I be jealous_**? Aomine asks. **_No, I was not jealous. I was only pointing out that she was hitting on you, that's all. Don't flatter yourself too much._**

Unconvinced, Kise's smile remains stagnant. **_You're a horrible liar, you know_**, he says.

**_Shut up_**, Aomine says, brows pinching until the creases on his forehead are prominent. **_You're being annoying_**.

**_You're the one being annoying_**, Kise retorts, feigning a pout. **_Just be honest_**.

**_I'm not fucking jealous_**, Aomine says again, his hands moving sharply as though he's yelling through sign language.

The conversation is cut off by their flirty waitress arriving with two steaming bowls of soup. The way she leans over Kise's side of the table to place his bowl down causes her bust to invade his view, and he quickly averts his golden gaze to the ceiling in order to avoid the situation. "Ah..." He offers a small smile, hoping that his feigned ignorance is convincing. "Thank you—"

"Yeah, excuse me?" Aomine waves his hand in order to capture the waitress's attention. "My _boyfriend_ and I were just talking about how shitty the service here was. Do you mind getting your manager for me? I'd like to speak to them."

"Aomine_cchi_," Kise gasps. "There's no need to get a manager! Ah... I'm sorry, he... gets like this when he's hungry. Don't mind him."

"No, I want to speak to a manager," Aomine says, as though he _knows_ Kise is protesting his request.

Kise narrows his eyes in Aomine direction, and kicks him firmly beneath the table. This withdraws a pained hiss from Aomine, and Kise quickly turns his gaze back to the waitress, who seems more frightened than anything else.

The waitress takes a slight step away from the table, wide-eyed as she looks back and forth between the two. It's as though she's seen a ghost with how pale her previously flushed face is. "I'm sorry," she mutters, then bows. "If you two need anything else, just let me know." Before anymore requests can be made, she's hurrying back to the backroom, the swaying of her hips no longer perceivable.

Kise takes a deep breath, heat surfacing to his face as he takes in everything that just happened over the past few minutes. He's not sure where to begin or if he should even be mad. He feels flattered yet embarrassed all at the same time, and his chest is swelling to the point that his lips curve into a half-pained smile. **_Boyfriend?_** Is all Kise can manage, his face beet red. There's no way he had heard that right—no way in hell _Aomine Daiki_ publically announced their relationship after putting off their date and avoiding the topic for months.

Aomine shrugs as if the whole thing isn't a big deal, then begins stirring his soup with a disinterested expression. "S'nothing," is his response, and Kise can see the slight blush painting his cheeks. Aomine takes a sip of his soup, only to make a disgusted face and let his spoon fall back into the bowl with a soft clank. "This onion shit is really gross."

**_You called me your boyfriend_**, Kise continues, disregarding Aomine's attempt to change the subject.

**_Yeah... that's what I'm supposed to call the boy I'm dating, right_**? Aomine reaches up to brush the tip of his nose multiple times, then averts his gaze elsewhere. "Hurry up and eat so we can get out of here."

* * *

><p>"Kasamatsu-senpai!" Kise looks surprised, but he attempts to hide the fact with a jubilant tone. "I wasn't expecting you to come over, I hope you haven't been standing out here for long..." He reaches up to push a few strands of stray hair out of his face and smiles brightly.<p>

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised you locked your door, idiot," Kasamatsu begins, only to have his train of thought trail off as Aomine side steps from behind Kise to reveal himself. "...Oh, I see I'm interrupting something."

Aomine looks Kasamatsu over once, his mirthless expression evident. "Senpai," he greets in an almost mocking manner that causes Kasamatsu to scowl in turn. Kise doesn't know what it is, but there's something awkward about being around the two at the same time. The tension is damp enough to swim in, and if it weren't for Kise's expertise in avoiding unwanted situations, he'd probably drown in it all.

"Was there something you needed, senpai? Please don't tell me we had practice scheduled today..." Kise knows that's not the case, he checked his schedule multiple times that week and made sure they planned this on the one day he had off.

"No, I think I left my phone here last night," Kasamatsu says, finally managing to pry his eyes off of Aomine.

Kise reaches into his pocket, pulls out his keys, and pushes his door open to reveal his still apartment. "It's not dead, is it? I'll try calling it, so keep an ear out for it."

It's not long before Kasamatsu finds it wedged between the cushions of Kise's couch, "Found it," he says through the receiver of the phone after answering Kise's search call.

"Great!" Kise says back through the phone, as if they aren't standing across from each other. "Sorry about keeping you waiting too. If I had known you were here I would have hurried my way home."

Kasamatsu ends the call, and then walks over to Kise to give him a firm pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kid," he says with the smallest smile that Kise barely catches. "I'll see you tomorrow for practice. And, uh, have fun, I guess." His gaze flickers towards Aomine, who's standing in the opposite room, leaning against a wall. He drops his hand from Kise's shoulder, then begins making his way to the door, nodding his head once in regards to Aomine on his way out.

"Okay! I'll text you or something, senpai!" Kise follows after him to lock the door.

The moment it's just him and Aomine again, Kise lets out a sigh, and presses his back against the wood of the door. It's been a long day, and he wants nothing more than to kick off his shoes and lounge around in Aomine's arms for the rest of the evening.

**_He forgot his phone, if you didn't pick that up_**, Kise explains.

Aomine doesn't respond, but instead approaches Kise until his body is pressed up against his; lips inches apart. Kise closes the distance by snaking his arms around Aomine's neck and pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, smiling at the familiar sensation. His eyes flutter closed, fingers tangling in the short strands on the back of Aomine's head as he takes in the sweet moment of having him close; not having to speak to feel completely at ease and elated.

"Be mine…" Aomine breathes into Kise's mouth, and it's enough to get Kise's eyes to snap back open in shock.

He's not sure how to respond at first, because he can't _verbally_ respond. And the way they're so intimately close, as though they're breathing the same air and sharing the same thoughts, it doesn't seem right to push him away to free his hands. The only thing he can manage is a slight nod of his head, and a whispered, "okay," that brushes against Aomine's lips softly.

"I didn't call you my boyfriend for nothing, y'know," Aomine says, and he leans forward to touch foreheads with Kise. "I want this."

Kise leans forward and begins kissing him passionately; imprinting the words _yes, yes, oh god yes, I'd love to be yours_ on Aomine's lips with the silent movements of his mouth. Everything is in the moment, and it feels right. There's no place he'd rather be, no person he'd rather be with, and his heart flutters at the thought.

They're panting in each other's mouths, reluctant to break the kiss for air, but eventually Kise bangs his head back against the wall in attempt to pull away. His chest rises and falls heavily, eyes half-lidded and peeking through his messy fringe. He's sure if Aomine wasn't deaf, he'd be able to hear his heart practically beating out of his chest, though he can probably feel it with the way their bodies are pressed together.

After having regained his breath some, Kise unwraps an arm from around Aomine's neck, and with one hand, asks: **_Popsicle? _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He's not sure what he's doing. All he knows is his hands are shaking indefinitely and Kise is straddling his waist on the bed, giving him a look of encouragement as he guides his hands beneath his shirt. Kise's skin is soft, like satin, against his calloused fingertips and he decides that he likes the feel, probably more so than he should. The expressions Kise is making is encouragement enough to keep going, so he begins rocking his hips until he can feel his crotch rubbing against Kise's thigh. Kise's mouth falls open slightly, and then taps Aomine's arm once before clutching like he's trying to keep from blasting off.

They agreed on a form of communication before getting started. Tap once if it feels good, tap twice to slow down, tap three times to stop. It's not the most creative thing they could've come up with, but it was in the spur of the moment, and seemed to be the most logical method of communication.

Kise has been doing nothing but tapping once and guiding Aomine's hands, showing him everywhere he likes to be touched rather than telling him. It's easier this way for Aomine, considering his inexperience.

"This isn't necessarily what I had in mind when you asked if I wanted a popsicle," Aomine breathes into Kise's mouth, hands dragging down his back. Kise only smiles, then begins working on unbuttoning Aomine's pants. He's lowering himself not too long after, and it's not until the blond's hand dips past Aomine's waistband that he connects the dots, and swallows hard.

It's erotic seeing Kise between his legs like that, and it has him hard within seconds, eager to release. Kise's cheekbones dust with pink the second his hand touches the warmth between Aomine's legs, and he bites down on his bottom lip with a slight smile that's striking enough to send a rocket launching. Though, the moment Kise's lips near the tip of his erection, Aomine is panicking, and he lets out a broken, "wait," that sounds more like he's begging than demanding. Kise looks up confused, fingers still wrapped around Aomine's length.

"I don't want to come this way… and dammit…" Aomine squeezes his eyes shut for a second, attempting to compose himself before continuing. "If you suck me off, I'm going to come." He opens his eyes to see Kise with the same expression, lips still only inches away from the head of his length.

**_That's the point_**, Kise says.

"I said I don't want to come this way," Aomine repeats.

**_How much experience do you have_**? Kise asks.

Suddenly, Aomine feels embarrassed, and he averts his eyes to avoid Kise's piercing gaze. He's never made it further than a make out session with a girl, and considering Kise's the first male he's ever been with, his experience is pretty slim.

"I'm a virgin," Aomine mutters in what he assumes to be a tone too low to decipher, but the next thing he knows, Kise is releasing his neglected cock and pulling away. Aomine wants to ask, _what about you_, but he's afraid he already knows the answer. Kise is a well-known singer, an ex-model, and undeniably good looking. There's no way in hell he hasn't had sex, definitely with the way girls throw themselves at him.

Kise reaches into the drawer of his nightstand, and begins rummaging through it, leaving Aomine curious and hard on the bed. He watches each precise movement, the way Kise constantly reaches up to tuck his hair behind his ear, the way his brows furrow as he concentrates—he's a breathtaking sight no matter what he's doing, and it's almost frustrating.

**_Well, I'm not_**, Kise cuts straight to the chase. And before Aomine can question him, Kise throws a bottle of lube and a condom onto the mattress beside Aomine. **_But this is my first time doing it with a male, so I guess that makes us kind of equal_**.

Aomine blinks slowly, ultimately speechless. He's nervous, and it's not because he's unsure about the whole thing, it's because he's never been _more _sure about the whole thing. It's Kise, it's always been Kise, and he wants it to be Kise. Letting out a steady breath, Aomine reaches out and grabs Kise by his wrist, pulling him back down to the bed. "You sure this is what you want?" He asks, lips pressed to Kise's jaw line as he waits for his answer. Kise freezes for a moment, seeming reluctant with his answer, though after a while he relaxes and taps Aomine's shoulder once.

They move slowly. Aomine makes sure that Kise is thoroughly prepared and comfortable before taking things further. Despite being new to it all, he wants Kise to feel good; wants to make the experience pleasurable. He can see Kise's chest rising and falling sporadically as he lays on the bed naked, his hair disheveled and sprawled out in various places. And it's a pleasant view; a view he's slightly envious knowing other people have seen.

The moment Aomine hovers above Kise, props himself on his forearms, and slides in he feels as though the world is going to fall and crumble around him. Kise is hot and tight, and each time Aomine tries to move, he clenches around his cock like he's trying to pull the orgasm right out of him. Kise has to tap three times occasionally due to the intruding feeling of being penetrated, though eventually they get a steady pace going, and Kise is even rocking his hips to meet Aomine's thrusts. Aomine isn't going to last long; he _knows_ he isn't going to last long. It's an unbearable pleasure he's never felt before, and seeing Kise beneath him so eager and exposed causes his chest to swell and erection to twitch.

Although he can't hear Kise, he knows he's crying out, gasping with every rock of his hips, because he can feel his warm breath hitting his skin like a broken gust. He watches as Kise throws his head back, body trembling, mouth wide open as though he's moaning his lungs out, and Aomine can't help but wonder as he kisses the wrecked cries right out of Kise's mouth: _what Kise sounds like in that moment._

* * *

><p>Aomine wakes up naked in a flurry of blankets, his muscles sore from having been used in an entirely new way. He lifts his head up to notice that he's taking up the entirety of the bed; that he's the <em>only<em> one in the bed. "Kise?" He calls out, voice rasp. His head falls back onto the pillows as he lets out a sigh, feeling too dazed to roll out of bed and search the house. Instead, he throws his upper body off of the side of the bed and reaches for his pants to grab his cell phone out of his pocket.

Sure enough, there's multiple texts from Kise, and Aomine already knows before reading them. He's a singer, after all. And he has a busy schedule. Finding time to spend with each other is extremely difficult with Kise's performances, practices, meetings, and interviews. Sometimes it's frustrating, but Aomine likes to think he understands; likes to think that's he's supportive with these kind of things. Because the busier Kise is, the closer he is to his dream, right?

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Friday**__ 08:32  
>Msg: Aominecchi! Good morning! <em>_ヾ__(__・__ω__・__*)__ノ__Even though I'm sure you won't be reading this until sometime around noon_

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Friday**__ 08:33  
>Msg: I'm sorry, I know I promised I would make you breakfast this morning, but something important came up. I promise I wouldn't of had left if it wasn't important!<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Friday**__ 08:35  
>Msg: I probably won't be home until late this evening. So please lock the door behind you when you leave!<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Friday**__ 08:55  
>Msg: I'll make it up to you <em>_（人__´∀`*__）_

Aomine continues to hang off the bed with his phone near his face, thumb idly brushing over the keyboard as he attempts to think of a response. It is a bit disappointing, waking up to not have Kise next to him. But now that things are finally official between them, it's not as though they won't have plenty of other chances to sleep together. Some part of Aomine is happy that Kise isn't there, because the faint pink dusting his cheeks is embarrassing and causes him to momentarily hide his face in his hand.

As of last night, Kise Ryouta is officially his boyfriend. Not only that, but he had sex… for the first time… with his first boyfriend. He's not sure if this is something he's supposed to be ecstatic about, but he can't help but practically beam upside down as he hangs off the mattress. He's heard stories about love and shit, but this is not how he expected it to be like at all.

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Friday **__11:20  
>Msg: when can i see u next?<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Friday**__ 11:24  
>Msg: also i woke up before noon. so, ha.<em>

Aomine finally manages to roll out of bed and get dressed so that he doesn't dwell on everything that happened the prior night too long. He plans to just grab his stuff and leave, but as he takes a quick glance around the room, he suddenly feels the need to tidy things up a bit. Though, his idea of tidy isn't entirely the best, he does try. He replaces the sheets, and then balls up the dirtied ones and throws them aside in a corner of Kise's room. A tanned hand reaches up to push back his disheveled navy strands as he looks over the room once again, and then hurries over to pick up the condom wrapper that he had discarded on the floor next to the bed.

An hour later, he's tugging his shirt over his head and heading out to the kitchen. Still no text from Kise, but he assumes it's because he's too busy. Besides, the idiot usually responds with three or four messages horded with emoticons within seconds. Kise is usually good with making sure Aomine is updated with his day; he receives at least five pictures everyday of trivial things such as food and selfies when he's in the studio. It's become part of Aomine's daily routine—when he checks his phone, it's habit for him to expect a text or a picture. At first, it was annoying and a bit overbearing, but Aomine learned to deal with it because he truly is interested in Kise and what he does with his day.

Kuroko and Kagami are gone when he steps foot into the apartment, and he lets out a relieved sigh. Aomine isn't sure if he can deal with their usual interrogations at the moment, definitely not when he has Kise's moaning face practically imprinted in his mind. He swears Kuroko can read his mind or some shit, so it'd be practically impossible to get past him without having some details of the prior night leaked.

He needs to take a shower. To rid of any evidence of having been intimate, but the moment he turns the corner down the hall to make his way into the bathroom, Kagami crashes right into him with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His skin is wet like he'd just hopped out of the shower, and Aomine is quick to push him away like he's been contaminated.

"What the fuck!? Watch where you're going, asshole! And put on some clothes!" Aomine shouts, and then shields his eyes like he's a child seeing a couple make out on television for the first time. Good, this way he can't see Kagami trying to speak to him, and he has a chance to avoid any inquiries of his whereabouts last night. "Move, I need to use the bathroom." Some part of him can feel the insults spilling past the other's lips, despite not being able to hear them. It's like his words are daggers slicing through his skin. "And shut up, I know you're talking shit."

The bathroom is still steamy from Kagami having just taken a shower, so Aomine takes off his shirt and wipes the mirror with it in order to clear the condensation. One brief glance at himself and he knows Kuroko is definitely going to suspect something. His neck is littered in bruises, and if he looks close enough, his lip is still a bit swollen from the constant pressure of having his lips pressed to Kise's. "Bastard," Aomine mutters in a seemingly disapproving manner as he traces the marks with his fingertips, though he can't help the growing smile on his lips.

He's happy. Fuck, he's so happy, and there's no denying it.

* * *

><p>The whole court is quiet with concentration as Aomine holds the ball firmly in his hands, preparing for his winning shot. It's as though time stops in that moment, and only Aomine has the ability to start it again. Standing on the court is the only time Aomine actually feels completely alive. Definitely when he's going at it with a worthy opponent like Kagami; someone he knows is going to push him to do his best. As annoying as the bastard is, basketball seems to be the only thing they can come to good terms on. They don't need Kuroko to translate, the way the ball moves along the asphalt of the court is their best way of communication.<p>

Everything is acute and focused, he sees nothing else but Kagami and the basket. They've been playing for hours now, and although Aomine has won every match, he can feel his muscles beginning to burn from overexertion. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this," Aomine murmurs before carelessly throwing the ball up at an angle that makes it practically impossible to block his shot. The ball falls straight through the hoop, which doesn't fail to amuse Kagami.

Kagami starts going off, probably demanding that they play another game, but Aomine only shakes his head and sprawls out on the court.

"M' tired," Aomine says, staring up at the dimming sky. He can feel his shirt sticking to his skin from the thin layer of sweat coating his body. "Don't forget our bet. Loser buys winner a burger."

A few seconds later, Kagami shoves his phone in Aomine's face, and the screen reads: **_Kise is here_**.

Aomine immediately shoots up and glances towards the fence where, sure enough, Kise is waving frantically like a neglected puppy seeing its owner for the first time in weeks. Aomine is about to wave back until he sees Kasamatsu standing next to him, and suddenly he isn't too enthusiastic to see Kise anymore. He averts his gaze and stays sitting in his spot as though he has no intentions of getting up.

It's not that he doesn't _like_ Kasamatsu. He seems like a good person, judging by the way he treats Kise. But Aomine gets this overprotective brother vibe from Kasamatsu whenever they're around each other, and it really pisses him off. Not to mention Kise probably spends more time with Kasamatsu than he does with anyone else…

Not that he's jealous, or anything.

"Yo." Aomine runs up to the fence and links his fingers through the chains. For a brief second, it's as though it's only Aomine and Kise in that moment. They meet gazes and get lost in their own little world. Kise smiles and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, and if Aomine wasn't a bit loopy from his hour's worth of playing basketball, he would have sworn Kise was flirting.

It's not until Kagami walks over and waves his hand between their gazes that they break eye contact.

"Asshole," Aomine growls and shoves Kagami hard enough to make him stumble a few feet away.

Kise is laughing when Aomine brings his gaze back to him, and it causes Aomine's heart to swell.

**_Oh my god, your neck_**, Kise says, his smile suddenly faltering.

Aomine brings a hand up to his throat and narrows his eyes. "Yeah, so?" He'd forgotten they were there, and the muscle shirt he's wearing doesn't keep them the least bit hidden.

**_You're not going to… _**Kise's begins waving his hands around, no longer speaking sign language.

"I'm not gonna… what?" Aomine quirks a brow.

**_You're not going to try and hide it_**? Kise asks.

Aomine lowers his hand from his neck, and narrows his eyes. Why would he hide it? Aomine has never been the type to care about what people think, as careless as it is of him, but he doesn't plan to start now. He's dating Kise, and yeah, they fucked last night. Is Kise ashamed of that? The idea of Kise being ashamed of their relationship hurts more than it should, and he hopes that isn't the case. Besides, Kise was the one who had left the marks on his neck; left them on visible places that are hard to hide in the warm weather.

**_No. Am I supposed to?_** Aomine looks genuinely confused. **_It's not like they don't already know about us, what's the big deal?_**

It looks as though Kise is struggling to find an answer, and Aomine averts his gaze to avoid the sight. Kagami is talking to Kasamatsu, but this doesn't stop Aomine from interrupting. "I'm hungry, Kagami. And you owe me dinner, so let's go."

Aomine can see Kise's hands pressing against the fence in his peripheral, as though he's attempting to grasp his attention. "I'll talk to you later, Kise," he says casually, and then brings his gaze to Kasamatsu who seems to be suspicious with Aomine's sudden behavior. "Senpai."

For once, Kagami doesn't question Aomine (probably because the asshole is hungry too), instead he waves his goodbyes to Kasamatsu and Kise, and then jogs back to the court to go grab his things. Aomine gives Kise one last glance, and then begins backing away slowly, as though he's expects him to have something to say. He always has something to say; not only does he love the sound of his own voice, but he also loves the way his hands look when they're conversing. So to see Kise standing there speechless is quite surprising to Aomine.

* * *

><p>What is he supposed to say? They can't necessarily discuss the matter in front of Kagami and Kasamatsu. Even if it's in sign language, it's obvious that they're conversation lies upon the boundaries of their relationship. And he doesn't want to cause a scene or attract attention over such matters.<p>

It's not that he isn't comfortable with people knowing about their relationship. If he could, he'd shout it out to the world: _Aomine Daiki is mine! _But he can't. He's a singer on the rise, and information like this… information about his sexuality can really mess up his career.

He hadn't thought that through the prior night when he was tasting every bit of Aomine's body. Everything was in the moment; all that mattered was being with Aomine. And he feels horrible for not having discussed this with Aomine beforehand… the boundaries of their relationship. What is okay, and what isn't okay; who they can tell, and who they can't tell.

Is this even the kind of relationship Aomine even wants?

There's no way he'll be able to leave the discussion alone for the rest of the night, the anticipation will drive him crazy. So as he's making his way back home, Kasamatsu by his side, he sends Aomine a message.

_To: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Friday**__ 19:03  
>Msg: Come over after you eat with Kagami?<em>

_From: Aominecchi  
><em>_**Friday**__ 19:04  
>Msg: ok<em>

He hadn't expected Aomine to respond that fast, nor did he expect it to be that easy.

And it's as though he has perfect timing, because just after Kasamatsu leaves to go home, Aomine is knocking on his door. Suddenly Kise feels nervous as he stops in front of the door, and he takes a deep breath to settle his nerves. He swings the door open with his signature smile to see Aomine standing there with a not-so-pleased look that gives Kise wary chills. Aomine's lips are pressed in a straight line and his expression doesn't soften the slightest bit, even with Kise beaming in front of him like a personal sun.

"What am I to you?" Aomine asks, still standing outside the door.

Kise freezes, his grip tightening on the edge of the door until his knuckles turn white. The first word that comes to Kise's mind is _everything_. And it rests on the tip of his tongue, waiting to be verbalized despite Aomine's inability to hear, yet he remains silent, his hands remain frozen.

"Because I like you a whole fucking lot. I could care less about what Kagami or Kuroko thinks, whatever. I'm dating a male and… _fuck_," Aomine stumbles on his words and takes a deep breath before continuing. **_I'm dating a male and I love him. Okay? I love you. I'm not saying that we have to tell everyone about us, but if someone asks, then yeah, I'm going to be honest. Because you're mine. I'm yours, and you're mine. _**

Before Aomine can continue, Kise pulls him into his apartment and presses their lips together. His hands tremble as they clutch at the fabric of Aomine's shirt, his mind jumbled from everything Aomine had just said. Kise breaks the kiss, breathless as he takes a slight step back.

**_I'm yours_**, Kise reiterates assuredly with a nod, **_And you're mine. But you have to understand that as a singer, coming out won't be good for my reputation. People actually base their interests off of stuff like that._**

**_Why would you want people like that listening to your music, anyway? Obviously they're not interested in your music if your sexuality sways their support. _**Aomine says.

**_I agree, but that's not how things work. I'm already starting to get the media on my case, the last thing I need is for them to start bugging you too. Do you understand? This has nothing to do with how I feel, because I love you too. _**Kise says.

Aomine looks away for a moment, and it's hard to tell what he's thinking in that moment. He's an expert at masking his true emotions, and sometimes it's unnerving; having to constantly wonder what's on his mind.

**_I will never understand this whole singing shit, but obviously it means a lot to you. So, I'll try to keep things more discreet between us. _**Aomine says.

**_Aominecchi, you mean more to me than any song I've ever written_**, Kise takes a step towards Aomine again, hoping that they've resolved the issue and can go back to holding each other.

This seems to provide Aomine with some relief. His expression finally softens minimally, and he lets out a sigh. **_You're really ruining my tough guy exterior, I hope you know that_**.

Kise smiles as Aomine wraps his arms around his waist. **_Tough guy exterior, huh?_** **_You know, I could see right through the tough guy act the moment I saw you. I knew there was a softie somewhere in there. Oh, I really did get you bad, didn't I?_** He brings a hand up to trace the bruises scattered along Aomine's neck, and he can't help but smile at the sight. **_It's a good look on you_**.

Aomine scoffs and leans forward to rest his chin on Kise's shoulder. "Shut up, pretty boy."

Kise laughs and lets his hand rest on the back of Aomine's head, his fingers massaging his scalp as he holds him close. "You're my muse, Aomine_cchi_," he murmurs softly into Aomine's ear, and then presses a kiss to his temple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Aomine has always been a man of his word, so when he told Kise he would try, he truly meant it. Although it's a bit disappointing to know that Kise is merely putting his career first, he can't bring himself to be wholeheartedly upset, because he is an adult, and as an adult he must understand that sometimes there are more important things in life than… relationships.

Nonetheless, it's difficult keeping things ambiguous when Kuroko is too observant for his own damn good. Aomine can always tell when Kuroko is talking about him, because he gets this judgmental look and begins glancing in Aomine's direction more times than usual. It's like watching someone gossip, except he can't hear the hushed whispers coinciding with the condemning stares.

As Kagami and Kuroko sit together on the couch eating a bowl of fruit as they pretend to watch television, Aomine decides to confront them. It's a spur of the moment kind of thing; something he didn't really think through until after his mouth opened.

"What're you guys talking about?" Aomine asks, stealing a few grapes out of Kagami's bowl. Both Kuroko and Kagami look at each other before looking back at Aomine, and that's all the confirmation he needs to know that they're talking about him. Kuroko shifts in his seat like he's preparing to say something important and Aomine begins to regret having asked because he's not in the mood for being interrogated.

The second Kuroko lifts his hands to say something, Aomine flings a grape at Kagami and begins backing away at a speed too quick for his own feet and ends up stumbling a bit. It's not exactly how he planned to change the subject, but it's good distraction.

**_You're an idiot_**, Kuroko says, and Aomine can see Kagami flipping him off in his peripheral.

"Do you hear that?"

**_No. And you're deaf, Aomine-kun_****.**

"I think my phone is ringing. I'll talk to you two later." Aomine throws his last grape at Kagami and then begins hurrying out of the room. "You love birds stay out of trouble."

The moment Aomine makes it into his room, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads through the chain of messages he had received within the last ten minutes. It's not as though he was entirely lying; the whole time he was standing in front of Kuroko and Kagami, he could feel his phone vibrating against his thigh like it was happy to be receiving messages.

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:02  
>Msg: Since we have nothing planned this weekend, you should start working on painting my wall ( ´<em>_艸｀__)_

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:03  
>Msg: Only if you want to, though!<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:04  
>Msg: Also, Kurokocchi texted me earlier this morning. He wanted to know if I thought you were acting weird lately. He said he thinks you have a girlfriend or something (●´<em>_艸__`)_

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:06  
>Msg: I just ate at this really good soup place! I should take you here sometime!<em>

_A picture of Kise's food is attached to the last message and it only makes Aomine scoff and roll his eyes. He wonders who Kise is eating out with… Damn tease. _

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:18  
>Msg: this weekend sounds good.<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:23  
>Msg: he's so damn nosy… what did you tell him?<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:40  
>Msg: looks like onion gratin. gross.<em>

Aomine's eyes instantly pinpoint the sketchbook on his desk and reaches over to grab it. He's eager to draw. And not just because he has a request from Kise, but because he actually feels motivated to do so. Before his sudden incentive it felt as though he'd been forcing himself to draw; he'd just sit there and put meaningless pictures on paper because it's a way to pass time. It's not that he doesn't like drawing, if he didn't like it, he would have given up hobby by now. But he has a tendency to lose passion in things that don't give him a challenge.

It's the first time he's experienced the pressure of drawing something for someone. He's always drawn for himself; it's always been self-indulgent, even in classes when he's assigned a picture to draw. He's never felt as though he needed to impress someone with his artwork, because he's satisfied with it and that's all that matters. But knowing that whatever he draws is going to end up on Kise's wall, something Kise will look at every day, it makes him feel heavy and nervous and suddenly he's eager to come up with the perfect illustration. He wants to create something so spectacular that it'll leave Kise breathless.

What is Kise into, anyways? Dogs, singing, popsicles, and uh… onion soup? Aomine presses the end of his pencil to his chin and sneers, suddenly feeling guilty for not knowing much about the male he so casually admitted to loving the other day. After a few minutes of contemplating, he decides it's not about what Kise likes but more what he likes about Kise; things that remind him of the blond. A few texts from Kise spring his phone to life, but he ignores them for the time-being; too focused on coming up with an idea for Kise's sketch.

Soon, his hand just begins moving. It feels natural just drawing without thinking much into it, watching the shapes form into something evocative. The next thing he knows, a few hours have past and his hand is cramping beyond comfort. He tilts his head to the side marginally as he examines the drawing he started and he feels satisfied with how it's coming together. Seeing it on paper is one thing, but he knows it will look amazing painted on Kise's wall.

He falls asleep that way somehow, pencil in hand, sketchbook against his chest, and when he wakes up the room is unnervingly pitch dark. Aomine reaches around his bed until he finds his phone, anxious to read the endless messages he knows Kise had sent him. Of course, they're a bunch of texts about things he considers irrelevant, and Aomine doesn't even bother with any of them but one.

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__13:55  
>Msg: Kurokocchi is not nosy, he's just curious! And I told him I didn't know anything… I feel bad for lying. Maybe you should tell them? <em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__21:30  
>Msg: i'm not too worried about it.<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__21:32  
>Msg: That's your problem, Aominecchi. You're never "too worried about it" (<em>_；__¬д¬)_

Aomine scoffs. It's not the first time he's heard that one, yet why does it irritate him so much when Kise says it?

As much as he hates to admit it, he cares about what Kise thinks. And considering he's grown accustomed to indifference, this revelation frustrates him all the way to his core. It's so damn frustrating, yet he can't bring himself to do anything about it; he doesn't _want_ to bring himself to do anything about it.

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__21:45  
>Msg: yeah… anyways, ur distracting me from drawing.<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__21:46  
>Msg: ~(‾<em>_▿‾__~)__Are you drawing for me?_

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday **__21:50  
>Msg: bye<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Thursday**__ 21:51  
>Msg: So mean… Well, I'm going to take a shower and head to bed. Talk to you later, grumpy.<em>

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Aomine walks into Kise's house with drawing utensils and a look of determination molded on his features. Kise doesn't ask questions, he only sits on his couch with a steaming cup of tea and watches as Aomine sketches an outline on his wall; his arm moving in long strokes and his wrist limp as his fingers create shapes. It all starts out as lines that seem to serve no purpose, but as time goes by the lines connect and create shapes that then create faint images.<p>

It's beautiful in its own unexplainable way; watching how art transitions from a blank canvas to a masterpiece. And Kise finds solace in it, his cup raised to his lips and the steam brushing his faint features as he watches Aomine move in a graceful manner.

Kise has never seen Aomine look so focused doing something; never taking his eyes off of his work like his life depends on it. It's not until a couple of hours have past that Kise figures Aomine might be hungry, so he sets his empty cup down and shuffles out of his seat before making his way over to Aomine. He gently sets a hand on Aomine's shoulder as to not startle him, and Aomine looks like he's just been pulled to life, the way he stiffens and blinks at Kise.

**_Want to go get some ramen?_** Kise asks. Considering Kise's refrigerator is usually empty and he's not the best cook, they usually eat out. They try to find somewhere new every day, given there's a block of restaurants near Kise's apartment, but they've found familiarity at the ramen place around the corner. It's fairly cheap and the food satisfies them both; the bowls are large enough to order one and share.

"Yeah," Aomine says and stretches his arms out until his joints pop softly. "I think that's all I'm going to do for the day."

**_That's fine_**. Kise nods. **_What's it supposed to be_**? He tilts his head a bit to the side, examining Aomine's work.

Aomine smiles and kneels down to begin putting his art utensils away. "You'll see eventually," he says.

The moment Aomine looks up, Kise's lips spread into a bright smile that's followed by a dazed sigh. Kise is not the most patient person in the world, if he's given the option to cut to the front of a line, he'll always do it. But seeing how content Aomine is in that moment, like he's proud of what he has planned, Kise can't help but force himself to be tolerant. He can't rush these kind of things.

**_Can't wait_**, Kise says and then begins slowly backing away. **_I'll go grab my keys and phone, and then we can head out._**

They walk practically shoulder to shoulder on the way to the restaurant, Aomine occasionally bumping into Kise and laughing when Kise loses his footing. Kise will huff and grumble, not as though Aomine can hear him, but he's sure his expression is enough display. Rough-housing isn't what Kise thinks to be a normal way boyfriends show their affection, but it's not as though Aomine was ever a normal boyfriend anyways. He's always been less affectionate yet more affectionate all at the same time. He's confusing, but in a way, Kise understands him. Or at least he likes to think he does. There's times when Kise is unsure of what exactly Aomine is thinking, like the times when he frowns and stares off into space as though he's trying to disconnect himself from the world or the times when he just stares at Kise's lips like he wants to kiss him and wants to punch him in the mouth all at the same time. And it's then that Kise questions if he truly understands him.

As they make their way passed the basketball courts, Kise notices the way Aomine keeps glancing at the hoops with a longing expression like he's itching to play. Kise laughs underneath his breath at how childish Aomine can be at times; how the smallest things can excite him. To grasp his attention, Kise hooks his pinky with one of Aomine's fingers, standing close enough so that the contact is not obvious to anyone around them.

**_Wanna play?_** Kise asks with his free hand.

Aomine is trying to maintain his nonchalant demeanor by shrugging his shoulders, but the way his eyes keep darting towards the court betrays him. Eventually Aomine stops walking, his finger still loosely hooked with Kise's and his other hand stuffed in his pocket. "We don't have a ball," he finally says and averts his gaze from the court to look at Kise.

**_That's not a problem…_** Kise says.

Before Aomine can question him, Kise lets go of his hand and begins jogging towards a group of people playing on one end of the court. He asks if anyone has an extra ball they can use, and a few minutes later Kise is running back to Aomine with a ball that's color is dull from having sat out in the sun. Aomine is smiling the slightest bit when Kise returns, and he reaches out to palm the ball straight out of Kise's hands.

"Alright pretty boy, you're on."

Kise hasn't played since graduating high school, so he doesn't expect to still have it in him. Surprisingly enough, he's able to keep up with Aomine's pace, although he's a bit rusty and his shots are off. There's something different about playing with Aomine that Kise never experienced during his high school years of basketball. Aomine moves so carefree and graceful, like the sport just comes to him naturally, and for once Kise feels as though he's being challenged and pushed to do his best.

They're both panting and glistening with sweat by the time they've finished three games, and despite having doubled over in attempt to steady his breathing, Kise feels like he still has about ten more games in him. Aomine sits down and balances the ball on his finger, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"No, I'm done," Aomine says.

With his hands still on his knees, Kise looks up with a playful pout. Aomine lets the ball fall off of his finger and onto the asphalt court before laying back and placing his hands behind his head. His eyelashes glisten beneath the moonlight, and Kise finds himself staring at Aomine blink. Even something as habitual as blinking fascinates Kise, simply because Aomine is handsome in a way that even more stunning up close.

It's not long before Kise joins him, pressing his sweaty back against the rigid ground and staring up at the dark sky. Kise's suddenly grateful for the slight breeze he usually curses for disheveling his hair, and he lets his eyes flutter close to relish the sensation. He can feel himself drifting unconscious, the peaceful aura of laying out on the court putting him at an ease he never knew he could reach. And just when his mind is going to draw a blank, Kise's stomach begins growling, and he remembers that they haven't eaten since lunch time. Just as he's about to sit up and tell Aomine that they should probably get going, Aomine says:

"Wish we could see the stars out here."

It wasn't something Kise really thought about until then; they way the city lights dilute the sparkle of the stars. And he begins to wonder when the last time he actually laid out and looked at the stars was. It's been a while, although the memory is still fresh in his mind like it had happened yesterday. Kise's older sister bought her first house a couple of years ago, and it's far away from the liveliness of the city to see the stars at night. Kise remembers visiting for the first time and sitting on top of the roof with his sister eating old boxes of pocky sticks they found stashed in one of the many packed boxes.

Kise turns his head to look at Aomine who's too busy staring up at the sky like he's deep in thought.

"Aomine_cchi_…" Kise mutters softly.

And despite not being able to hear him, Aomine averts his gaze from the sky to look at Kise.

"We should get going, I'm starving," Aomine says and proceeds to sit up with a grunt.

**_My body is so sore, I don't think I can walk. Carry me, Aominecchi. Or else I won't make it. I'll pass out before we even get half way there_**, Kise over exaggerates, his face scrunched up into a feigned expression of pain.

Aomine rolls his eyes, then bends down to grab Kise by his ankles. "How about I drag you?"

Kise's façade instantly drops, and his eyes grow wide when Aomine tugs him softly once. **_Don't! You'll scratch up my back, idiot_**. He kicks his feet until he's freed from Aomine's grasp and sits up straight. He looks up to see Aomine grinning smugly, and he sticks his tongue out in response.

**_You really think I would drag you across asphalt? Don't think so low of me, Kise_**, Aomine says, and then extends a hand out for Kise to grab.

**_Well you are an asshole. I can never be too sure_**, Kise says before accepting Aomine's hand and letting himself be pulled up.

The people that had been sharing the court with them when they first arrived are no longer there, so they're accompanied with only the sound of crickets and cars occasionally driving by on the road outside the gate. Kise begins wondering if he should leave the ball or take it home with him, considering it's not his. And just as he's about to ask Aomine, he looks up to see him leaning in, blue eyes looking down at his lips with a craving glint. Kise sets a hand on Aomine's chest to stop him from proceeding any further and presses his lips into a straight line. As much as he'd love to kiss Aomine right then and there, he never knows who's watching, and it's unsettling.

Kissing behind trees is one thing, but out in the open where anyone can see them can jeopardize Kise's career.

"Right," Aomine says in a sarcastic yet understanding tone as he reaches down to grab the borrowed ball.

There's something about Aomine's expression that pains Kise; makes him want to risk everything and pull Aomine into a kiss that'll last for days. But they discussed the situation not that long ago and Aomine seemed to be understanding to his situation, no matter how against the idea he was.

"We should take this. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

**_You sure? I can bring it back_**, Kise suggests.

"Nah, you're usually busy," Aomine murmurs, "Besides, I come here every day."

Kise reaches out to touch the ball, but Aomine is quick to jerk it out of his reach, holding it above his head.

"This is my trophy for whooping your ass three consecutive games," Aomine says with a grin too smug for his own good. It's unnerving how quick Aomine can mask his emotions and return to his usual indifferent self.

**_I'll get better. And then I'll beat you. Just you watch_**, Kise narrows his eyes.

Aomine tucks the ball beneath his arm. **_Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, pretty boy. Let's go before everything closes and we're stuck having to eat something from your kitchen._**

* * *

><p>The hours Aomine isn't spending with Kise become tedious and drawn out, like a slow down button has been pressed three times. Using his time to draw usually helps get his mind off of the blond and his bright smile and the seemingly jovial voice he wants to hear so bad, but it's only so long before his hand cramps and his mind feels as though it's strained from the long hours of creative thinking.<p>

Maybe he should get a job?

The idea makes him cringe, considering he's not interested in anything that doesn't have to do with basketball and art. But seeing Kise going after his dreams and doing something with his life makes Aomine feel a bit… undeserving. It's not often that Aomine feels incompetent, in fact, it's rare considering his ego is the size of a planet on its own. But Kise has this way of stirring up unwanted foreign emotions in Aomine like he's kryptonite.

"Hey, Tetsu. You know any places that are looking to hire?" Aomine calls out as Kuroko walks into the room.

Kuroko isn't all that expressive, so when he looks at Aomine like he's just been punched in the face, Aomine knows he made a horrible decision of asking him.

**_Are you feeling okay?_** Kuroko asks.

"You know what, never mind," Aomine raises a hand in a dismissive manner and goes back to training his eyes on the television.

It's not long before Kuroko is standing in his way, his expression back to its usual unreadable one. **_But I'm curious_**, he presses the subject.

After letting out a sharp breath, Aomine decides that it's probably best that he's honest with Kuroko. As much as it pains him to admit it, Kuroko can help him with these type of things; get him back on track. Aomine is sure Kuroko will know of a job or two that's hiring, and even if he doesn't, he might be able to provide some useful advice that can guide him.

Oh god, he must really be sick in the head. He never willingly seeks out advice from anyone given his superiority complex, yet he all of a sudden feels Kuroko's suggestions are necessary.

**_I was just thinking it would probably be good for me to get out. I'm tired of seeing Kagami's face all the time. And I don't know, I could help pay rent or something. Maybe go back to art school…_** Aomine begins. It's extremely damaging to his massive ego; having to reach out to his best friend for help like this, but he figures it's time he sucks it up… or at least try to.

**_Is this Kise-kun's doing?_** Kuroko asks bluntly.

**_What?_**

**_Kise-kun. Is this his doing? You've been acting different since you started hanging out with him. Not that I'm opposed to the changes, but I am rather curious_**, Kuroko says.

**_Yeah, well, you should be less curious. This isn't about Kise. Can you help me or not?_**

**_I can… How comfortable would you be working with people?_** Kuroko asks.

Aomine frowns and shakes his head. **_No. No customer service shit._**

Kuroko looks like he's lost in thought, eyes staring off into nowhere. **_I think Kagami-kun can help. How about cooking, how do you feel about that?_**

He's not the best cook, but he can definitely put something together if he needs to. Though it's been a while since he last cooked a meal and it's not something he'd ever consider making a career out of. Not because he can't, but because it's not something he's passionate about. There's nothing exciting about standing behind a stove and cooking orders for hours at a time, and to think that he'd have to work all those hours next to Kagami is more off-putting than anything else. Though he supposes it doesn't matter, since he's only looking for a temporary job; something to occupy his time and mind, and provide him a little money.

**_I don't know. Why_**? Aomine asks.

**_Maybe the restaurant he works at is looking to hire. I'll tell you if I come up with anything else. But you better be looking too_**. Kuroko says.

Aomine rolls his eyes. **_Yeah. Thanks, I guess._**

**_Also, Kagami-kun and I will not be here tomorrow night. Please do not burn down the apartment during our absence._**

**_You do know this is my apartment too, right?_** Aomine narrows his eyes. **_I'm not a child. _**

**_Of course you aren't. But I cannot simply forget the time you flooded the whole bathroom when I was out on vacation for a week._**

**_That was Kagami's fault._**

**_Take responsibility for your actions_**, Kuroko turns on his heel before continuing, **_also, please remember to feed and take Nigou out for a walk_**.

**_Yeah, yeah, I got it._** Aomine waves his hand dismissively.

The moment Kuroko leaves the room, Aomine pulls his phone out of his pocket and begins tapping his knee out of nervous reaction. Why is he nervous all of a sudden? All he wants to do is text Kise and ask him a simple question, yet he feels as though all his muscles have tensed and locked up.

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__13:40  
>Msg: are u free tomorrow night?<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__13:41  
>Msg: I should be free by evening. What's up?<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__13:50  
>Msg: want to come over here for once? kuroko and kagami will be gone, so…<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__13:52  
>Msg: Yes! You know, I wouldn't mind coming over even if Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi are there.<em>

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Monday**__ 14:03  
>Msg: we don't have popsicles here<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__14:05  
>Msg: (<em>____⌣"__)_

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__14:27  
>Msg: knock it off with the silly faces. shouldn't u being working or somethin<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__14:28  
>Msg: Yes, but I haven't talked to you all day! (´<em>_；__д__；__`)_

_To: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__14:40  
>Msg: we'll talk later, i promise. get back to work, pretty boy.<em>

_From: Kise  
><em>_**Monday **__14:41  
>Msg: So quick to get rid of me… I'll text you as soon as I'm done!<em>

The small smile that forms on Aomine's lips is completely involuntary, and he doesn't know he's even smiling until he looks up from his phone to see his reflection in the momentarily black screen of the television. His smile fades soon after, simply because he doesn't want to make it obvious that he's talking to someone important, and given Kuroko's stealth, Aomine never knows when he's in the room.

Aomine looks down at his phone to see he has another message:

_From: Tetsu  
><em>_**Monday **__14:43  
>Msg: What were you smiling at? <em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

So maybe it has been longer than he thought it had been since he last cooked. And maybe he should have taken Kuroko's advice more serious the previous day. Because now Aomine is struggling to put out a small fire he managed to set on the stove with a wet towel, panicking about the high possibility of smoke reaching the fire alarm and signaling the whole building. He had set a timer (why he would do such a thing when he can't hear; he doesn't know), and then went into the other room to begin working on his drawing for Kise. And the next thing he knows it's been well past an hour, Nigou is pawing at his leg frantically, and the house smells like it's already ashes.

Multitude of vulgarities spill past Aomine's lips as he lashes out on the flames with the towel, Nigou racing back and forth, and after what seems like hours later he finally succeeds in saving the apartment from burning down. Aomine proceeds to open all of the windows, and when he goes to open the front door for extra ventilation, Kise is standing there with his phone in hand. Aomine freezes for half a second; breathless and stunned by how effortlessly amazing Kise looks.

Kise looks up slowly and scrunches his nose.

**_Is something burning?_** Kise asks and attempts to peek into the apartment despite Aomine blocking the entryway.

**_Shut up_**, Aomine says, then grabs Kise's hand and pulls him in. He leaves the front door cracked partially, then goes back to trying to clear the smoke away from the alarms.

**_They're not going off are they_**? Aomine looks at Kise who's covering the bottom half of his face with his hand.

Kise shakes his head no in response, then proceeds to grab a towel and try to steer the smoke out of one of the many open windows. Perhaps he should be a little concerned that the fire alarms aren't working, but he can't help but be content with the fact in that moment. The last thing he needs is the fire department raiding his apartment and ruining the night he planned to devote to Kise.

After clearing the majority of the smoke, Aomine shuffles over to the couch and sprawls out on the cushions, an arm thrown over his face. All he wanted to do was test his cooking skills by preparing a simple meal for Kise. And he can't even do that.

The unpleasant scent of burned fish invades his senses, though it's soon replaced by the scent of dog when Nigou jumps onto his chest and lies down. Aomine moves his arm away from his face, curious as to what Kise's doing and why he hasn't joined him on the couch.

Kise is standing in the kitchen, flushed and doe-eyed like he's just been shot in the ass with Cupid's arrow.

"What are you doing?" Aomine asks.

Kise places one of the burned pots in the sink, following by turning on the faucet water. **_Were you trying to cook for me_**? He finally asks. There's this small twitch to his lips, like he's trying his hardest to hold back a grin, and Aomine narrows his eyes.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

**_No. I just didn't know you cooked._**

"Apparently I don't," Aomine mutters. "But if you call setting the kitchen on fire cooking, then yeah."

Kise begins laughing, and _god_, does Aomine love the way his pink lips curl when he's laughing. Aomine can only imagine how beautiful the sound is; probably boisterous like the rest of him but still charming and contagious. He can't hear it, but he knows it's nice just from simple observation of the reactions of people around them when they are in public. When Kise laughs, everyone including strangers look and smile. And sometimes Aomine finds himself envious of the passersby being graced by the sound of Kise's voice.

After staring for what feels like not long enough, Aomine quirks a brow. "What's so funny?" He lifts Nigou off of his chest and places him on the floor.

Kise reaches out to turn off the faucet, and continues to try and hold his smile back by firmly pressing his lips together. **_Nothing. It's just you almost burned down your apartment and you act as though it's the most casual thing in the world._**

"Well, how should I act?" Aomine looks confused.

It's certainly not the most casual thing in the world, but he doesn't consider it something to dwell on. Sure it pisses him off that he can't cook as well as he'd like to and sure Kuroko will probably lose his shit the moment he sees the black outline of the fire along the stove, but he can't bring himself to worry about such matters. How is he supposed to when Kise is bright and smiling a few feet away? It's almost frightening, the things Kise can do to Aomine's mind by doing something as simple as smiling. But at the same time it's exhilarating , and it leaves Aomine wondering just how much can Kise effect him.

Kise makes his way over to the couch and throws a leg over Aomine to straddle his waist, his eyes glistening beneath the warm light of the room. Aomine swears he can get lost in those eyes, definitely when Kise is looking down at him with so much adoration it makes his heart swell.

**_Can I sing to you_**? Kise asks.

"I can't hear your voice," Aomine says, slightly grimacing. As if he doesn't dwell on the unfortunate fact more than enough, now he has Kise bringing it up in such a nonchalant manner, as though Aomine doesn't yearn to hear the stupid voice that spills past those stupid lips. God Kise is so stupid, Aomine thinks as a hundred times as he stares up into those stupid honey-brown eyes. And what's even worse, is Aomine thinks the stupid things about Kise are the most beautiful and pleasant things about Kise.

Kise laughs like he can hear everything running through Aomine's mind. **_But you can feel it_**, he says and reaches for one of Aomine's hands, gently placing his fingertips on the scarcely visible adam's apple of his neck.

The feeling of Kise singing sends ripples that coil around his arm like a snake through his fingers. He can feel the way Kise's neck moves with each breath, the smooth exhale of his words. It's electric, Aomine can feel it under his skin, and he itches to hear the sound of the waves reaching his core.

Aomine hasn't always been deaf, so he remembers the throbbing exuberance of having earphones placed in his ears and the infectious tempo of hearing a tune sounding from a nearby radio. But he never really appreciated it at the time, or at least he never appreciated it as much as he does now. It's never felt like this, tingly all through his body and causing his heart to pace. This isn't just any song, it's Kise's song.

Kise sings and sings and sings, and he looks so sated doing it, eyes fluttering closed every so often as though he's drifting off into his own world. And Aomine stares; his hand pressed to Kise's neck until he can't take it anymore. Aomine pulls Kise down and kisses the rest of the words off his lips, drinking his song like he's trying to get drunk off of it.

He goes from wanting to hear Kise laugh to wanting to hear him sing to wanting to hear him moan all in just minutes. And when they roll over onto their backs panting and breathless, both coming down from their intimate high, Aomine can't help but wonder what that sounds like too.

Somehow, although Aomine can't recall just how, they made it to his bed and even managed to lock Nigou out of the room. Getting in the mood and staying in the mood is kind of hard when Nigou's staring with the same cold look Kuroko gives Aomine when he's reprimanding his actions. It's creepy.

**_I think you broke me_**, Kise says when Aomine turns his head to look at him. His pale skin is dusted pink all over, and Aomine thinks the color suits him.

**_I should sing to you more often if that's the response I'm going to get._**

Aomine scoffs at that, chest still heaving as he stares up at the ceiling. His body feels numb and tingly and warm all over. Silence continues to accompany them as they attempt to catch their breaths, limbs tangled. Aomine thinks he could lay like this with Kise for days, not saying or doing anything but merely enjoying each other's presence.

**_I've been thinking…_** Kise starts, suddenly looking perturbed.

**_What?_**

**_Did you ever shut the door all the way_**?

"I don't think so, it was still a bit smoky before we… _Shit._" Aomine sprawls out of bed so fast the sheets come off with him, and he hurries out of the room panicking and completely nude.

He's never been ashamed of his body. There have been a few times when Kagami has caught him leaving the bathroom without a towel, and the only thing Aomine said in response was, _you should feel honored to have been blessed with the beautiful sight of my body._ But now isn't necessarily a time of flaunting, rushing out into the living room where the windows are wide open is a spur of the moment more than anything.

"Nigou?"

Kise runs out a few seconds wearing nothing but one of Aomine's t-shirt and boxers, and hurries over to Aomine to drape a thin blanket over his bare shoulders. Aomine is too worked up on the possibility of having lost Kuroko's dog than being naked. If he doesn't find Nigou, then Kuroko will _never _let this go. He'll be sure to mark this day as the last time he'll ever leave Aomine alone, which is a scary thought for someone who enjoys their alone time. And…

Is Kise laughing at him?

"This isn't fucking funny. I already set the kitchen on fire. If I lost Nigou, then—"

Aomine looks down the moment he feels something furry and mysteriously familiar rubbing against his leg, and to his relief, Nigou is looking up at him with eyes that Aomine swears are full of mockery. He's not sure whether to be enraged or relieved, so instead he stares down at the tiny dog with a twitching brow.

**_He started barking the moment you ran out here naked_**, Kise says before crouching down to pet Nigou, still laughing.

Having forgotten that he's completely nude, Aomine reaches up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb only to have the blanket draped over his shoulders fall to the ground. Kise shakes his head in a disapproving manner as he grabs the blanket, then stands to wrap it around Aomine again. Aomine is not sure why Kise is making a fuss over this, being that he's seen him naked on more than one occasion now, and it's not as though there's anyone else (despite Nigou, who has also seen him naked on more than one occasion) present to witness his bare body.

Aomine laughs, and because Kise seems so intent on it, he tugs the ends of the blanket closer to his body so it won't slip off again. Seeing Kise flushed and worked up and wearing Aomine's slightly bigger clothes—it's endearing.

**_Why are you laughing_**? Kise narrows his eyes.

"You are so…" Aomine begins, but he can't find it in himself to finish. Kise is many things, and Aomine doesn't know where to begin.

**_What_**? A small pout forms on Kise's lips.

"Nothing," Aomine says, then begins making his way to the front door so he can shut it. "I'm going to order pizza."

* * *

><p>"Kuroko<em>cchi<em>!" Kise answers the phone excitedly, being that it's the first time Kuroko has actually called rather than texted.

A short pause on the other line, and then, "Aomine-kun set a fire on the stove." There's never beating around the bush or small talk with Kuroko, he's always sure to cut straight to the point. Which Kise admires, oddly enough. As much as he likes to talk, it's always refreshing to have a friend that is blunt and straightforward.

A dry laugh spills past Kise's lips. He's internally grateful that this conversation is being held over the phone, because he's never been good at feigning ignorance expression-wise. "Really? It's not like I can judge him. One time I put leftovers wrapped in foil in the microwave, and the whole thing exploded and caught on fire."

"Kise-kun." Kuroko doesn't sound impressed.

"Yes?"

"Before you leave, make sure you have collected all articles of your clothing. It was a bit unnerving to find your shirt behind the couch."

Kise had left their apartment that morning in nothing but a pair of Aomine's sweats and one of his t-shirts. It completely slipped his mind that they had undressed each other before they made it to Aomine's room, too eager and ready to worry about covering their tracks. _Oops_.

Kuroko's nonchalance with the whole situation is extremely unnerving, and Kise can't help but swallow hard. Kise had expected Kuroko to find out one way or another, but he at least expected him to be… a _little_surprised. It's as though he's known all along, despite having asked Kise if Aomine was seeing anyone a few days ago. Maybe he doesn't suspect anything of it. Friends spend the night at each other's houses, right?

But Kise panics, and the first thing that comes to mind is a cover up, or at least an attempt of a cover up. "Are you sure it isn't Aomine's? We did go shopping the other day, he bought a lot of new clothes…"

"I assumed at first that perhaps it was his, because it doesn't belong to Kagami-kun or me. But when I presented it to Aomine-kun, he said it wasn't his."

The deadpan that accompanies Kise's features is spontaneous. Aomine is so self-absorbed he didn't think that maybe, _just maybe_ claiming the shirt as his own would have been a good idea. Kise can imagine Aomine glancing up at the shirt once and going back to doodling in his sketchbook soon after, shaking his head in denial. He probably didn't even recognize it as Kise's shirt. That idiot.

Aomine has always been that way—a bit disconnected from the things going on around him. Kise assumes it's a mixture of his inability to hear and casual nonchalance. And though Kise appreciates and loves those bits about him—his ability to remain indifferent to anything he doesn't deem important—sometimes Kise wonders how far Aomine can actually go with such an attitude.

"Oh… now that I think about it,it probably is my shirt," Kise laughs a little, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize until now that it was missing, I could have sworn I grabbed it."

"Kise-kun," Kuroko says again. And then there's a long pause, an awkward silence that chills Kise to the bone. It's like he can feel the weight of Kuroko's glare through the phone. "Please take good care of Aomine-kun."

Kise is relieved to hear the unexpected softness of Kuroko's tone, and a small smile graces his lips. It's gratifying to know there's people that care about Aomine just as dearly as he does. Aomine is lucky to have the friends and support he does, even if Aomine has yet to realize it.

"I will," Kise says.

Before anything else can be said, Kise's phone begins beeping to alert there's someone calling on the other line. Kise pulls his phone away from his ear for a quick second to check the caller identification, then tells Kuroko that he has to go. They exchange prompt goodbyes before Kise clicks over to the next line, suddenly curious as to why Kasamatsu is calling him when he should be in class. It must be important. And as much as Kise would love to talk to Kuroko, ignoring Kasamatsu is never a smart idea.

"Using your phone during class? How irresponsible of you, senpai," Kise answers with a mock reprimanding tone.

"I'm not in class," Kasamatsu grits. "I have good news. A scout from Epic Records called me about thirty minutes ago."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to class when she called. I was a bit surprised at first, the number was unfamiliar… She wants to meet with us this weekend. She said that she thinks we're great and is looking to get us into the business… get us a record deal." Kasamatsu sounds excited, and a bit breathless, like he had just got through running a marathon before calling Kise. "If things go well on Saturday, this could be the beginning of our career."

Kise is so stunned, he's not sure how to react. He's not even sure if he believes it."You're joking, right?"

Kasamatsu scoffs like he usually does before he smacks Kise upside the head. "No, idiot. Why would I joke about these kind of things? As hard as we've been working to get to this point, you really think I would be joking?"

"No, it's just…" Kise feels as though he's going to explode with excitement—it all just seems too good to be true. "When?"

"Friday, at eleven in the morning," Kasamatsu says.

"Don't you have class then?"

"Kise, a scout wants to talk to us about a record deal. Do you really think I'm worried about missing a class?" There's laughter in Kasamatsu's voice. "I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

It feels like it's been forever since he first asked Kasamatsu if he wanted to form a band; since he first wrote a song and then sang it; since he first walked on stage to hear the crowd cheering. And it's not like he didn't believe they would ever make it this far, but he didn't think it would happen _this_ fast. His mind is muddled—perhaps because it's barely the break of dawn and Kasamatsu's call had pulled him straight out of a nice dream—but after a few seconds of slow blinking, Kise finally realizes that this is real, Epic Records actually wants to sign with them.

"Senpai…" He's so overwhelmed with joy, everything he wants to say hitches in his throat and gets lost behind the unsteady pace of his breathing. Kise has never been ashamed of his tendency to be overly emotional, so when he feels tears welling in his eyes he doesn't think twice to let them fall. The idea of actually being signed to a record company, a famous one at that, causes his heart to hammer against his chest like it's trying to break free.

"Are you crying?"

"No… I mean, yes. But not because I'm sad or anything. I'm just…" Kise lets out a brief laugh, feeling ridiculous for crying over something that's supposed to have him jumping up and down with excitement. "_Wow_. We actually did it."

"Yeah," Kasamatsu breathes. "We did it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It never really dawned on Aomine, until that evening when Kise texted him about the great news of his possible record deal, that he's dating a soon-to-be celebrity. He thinks about the hundreds, probably thousands of people that would kill to be with Kise Ryouta, and suddenly he feels… lucky. And he can't believe how fucking lucky he is, he doesn't deserve someone so stunning.

The vibrations of Kise's song suddenly begin linger on Aomine's fingertips, like an aftertaste. He still remembers the vibrancy of his voice, the way it felt each time Kise hummed or sang a high note. It was almost like he could hear the music. And the way it sounds in his mind is beautiful and soothing and attractive, just like Kise.

Huh, Aomine thinks, struck by the thought as he sits on the couch observing his fingertips. Huh. Kise must be _really_ good at this singing thing.

The thought resonates through his mind for the rest of the afternoon, at least until Kuroko and Kagami walk through the front door with Nigou on a leash. Kuroko gives a quick nod of greeting that Aomine returns after a few seconds of reluctance.

**_Good to see you didn't burn the apartment down_**, Kuroko says. And if he's teasing, his expression certainly doesn't show it.

"Funny," Aomine drawls out the sarcasm in his tone and rolls his eyes. Kagami plops down into the seat next to Aomine with a casual air that would usually piss Aomine off if he wasn't so lost in his thoughts. "Heard you're looking for a chef, fork brows." As if bringing this up right after discussing the mishap in the kitchen is a good idea, but Aomine isn't the type to bite his tongue when he has something on his mind. Which doesn't work in his favor most of the time.

Kagami narrows his eyes and says something that's indecipherable.

**_He said you can't cook_**, Kuroko translates simply.

"I _can_ cook. Okay, asshole? Dinner would have turned out fucking perfect that night if I would have remembered to check the timer."

**_You should watch what you say to Kagami-kun, considering he's on the edge of helping you get a job_**, Kuroko says.

"Fuck that. Fuck Kagami," Aomine says shamelessly, then turns to Kagami. "Give me the job, I'm a reliable worker. Besides, you've been telling me to get a job for… how long now?"

Kagami gives Kuroko a look that reads _is this guy serious? _And Aomine scoffs, because yeah, he's fucking serious. He set a fire on the stove once, so what? Aomine can bet Kagami has burned more meals than he can count on two hands, but that doesn't stop him from cooking. Everyone screws up, right? That doesn't mean Aomine shouldn't get a chance at this. If Kagami doesn't help him get this job then that means he actually has to do tedious shit like… filling out job applications and going to blind job interviews.

"Look, I need this job. Do you need me to fucking beg? Want me to kiss your feet, or what?" Not that Aomine would ever do such a thing, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Kagami throws his head back against the couch and covers his face with a hand, and Aomine assumes it means he's frustrated with himself because he's actually considering it. And that's good. If Kagami is saying something beneath his hand, Aomine wouldn't know, but a few seconds later Kuroko's expression softens a little bit like it does when he's relieved.

**_He said he'll try to work something out_**, Kuroko says, and then reaches out to pat Aomine's shoulder. **_You're horrible, I hope you know that_**.

Aomine shrugs, because he can't necessarily disagree. Not now, anyways.

**_Did Kise-kun tell you the news_**? Kuroko takes a seat in the armchair next to Kagami.

**_He told you guys too_**? Not that Aomine should necessarily be surprised. Kise doesn't know how to shut up for the life of him, and Aomine can only imagine what he's like when he's excited.

**_Of course he did_**. Kuroko doesn't seem fazed by the question, though after a few seconds a crinkle of curiosity rests between his brows. **_Doesn't this mean he'll start going on tours_**?

Aomine hadn't thought about that much, but now that Kuroko brings it up he feels as though the world has just began spinning in reverse. **_So_**? It's all he can muster in response, because _really_? If Kise goes on tours, how long will he be gone? Months? Years? Aomine doesn't know how this shit works exactly, but he does know that it's supposed to be a long time. And then what? Kise can't possibly keep Aomine around when he's travelling the world and doing better things with his life.

**_You're thinking too hard_**, Kuroko says when Aomine meets his gaze.

Both Kagami and Kuroko are giving him _that look_—the one where they're silently judging and pitying at the same time… or not silently, Aomine wouldn't know.

**_I'm not thinking_**, Aomine denies. **_I'm just tired. I think I'm going to make some coffee_**. He slides out of his seat. He forgets that his drawing pad was in his lap until the second it drops to his feet, and Kagami's eyes go wide as he leans down to pick it up, saying something that falls to deaf ears. Then Aomine realizes it fell open to one of the many pages filled with sketches of Kise. _Shit_.

"Give that back, asshole." Aomine snatches his sketchbook out of Kagami's hand and closes it as quickly as he can. "You're so fucking nosy. Both of you are." And then he marches out of the room, not daring to look back; not wanting to see the reprimanding glares he knows they're most likely giving him.

* * *

><p>Aomine hasn't seen Kise all week which wouldn't usually bother him, maybe, if he wasn't so worked up on the idea of Kise leaving for months at a time. He's busy, Aomine will tell himself when he's seconds away from losing his mind. Kise is busy, and there's nothing he can do about it except stay by his side and provide support.<p>

Except, he can't even bring himself to go to one of Kise's concerts.

Not that he hasn't thought about it multiple times. He just… _can't_. There's some things he can't bring himself to do, as much as he loves the bastard. And the irony of it all, he met Kise at one of his concerts, despite Aomine's obliviousness to the whole thing. Kise had to come stumbling into his life all sparkling and sunshine, spouting apologies and seeking attention when all he wanted to do was enjoy his damn burger. He remembers looking up from his meal to see Kise for the first time and thinking _What the fuck? _Because seriously, what the fuck? Who stumbles over a seat like that?

Obviously Kise Ryouta does, but he's always seemed to be one for making grand entrances.

**_How was your job interview_**? Kuroko asks the second Aomine makes his way through the door, which is literally like, record's time.

"Uh, good?" Aomine doesn't sound too sure, which is surprising considering how self-assured he usually is. But then again, he hasn't had a job interview in years, so it was sort of like stepping onto a basketball court for the first time, except interviews don't come as naturally as basketball does for him. He's quick to untuck his shirt from the waistband of his pants and makes his way into the kitchen, Kuroko watching him the whole time. Which is unnerving. Not that Kuroko isn't always observant and curious when it comes to Aomine, but he literally just stepped through the door.

**_Good_**, Kuroko finally responds when Aomine turns towards him with a carton of milk in hand. **_Please don't drink straight from the carton_**.

"There's only enough left for one glass. What's it matter, anyways?" Aomine proceeds to unscrew the cap and raise the carton to his lips, and Kuroko watches him with this overly worried look that shows through the chill in his eyes. Is he upset over the milk? "I mean if it's that important to you, then I guess I'll get a glass."

**_You've been acting strange_**, Kuroko says, disregarding the subject of the milk.

"Hah?" Aomine grabs a glass from the drying rack, brows pinched together in confusion.

**_Is it because of what I said about Kise-kun_**? Kuroko continues.

_Oh_. Aomine pours the remaining milk in his glass, and then slowly brings the brim to his lips, hoping by some miracle of god that his expression isn't giving away all the thoughts running through his mind. "What'd you say about Kise?" He breathes into his cup, feigning ignorance.

Kuroko frowns, only slightly, but he definitely frowns and no matter how scarce it is Aomine instantly notices. **_About him going on tour_**.

Damn it, why does Kuroko have to be so damn nosy all the time? "What does that have to do with me?" Aomine sets his empty glass on the counter.

**_Seriously_**, Kuroko's eyes narrow in that way that makes people feel as though they've done something terrible. **_I'm not stupid. I don't know what exactly you and Kise-kun have going on, but I do know he's important to you. _**

Aomine swallows hard. **_Okay_**. **_And so, what's your point_**? It's not like he can deny it. But he can remain nonchalant.

**_This… him getting a record deal. This is huge, _**Kuroko says.

**_Yeah, I'm well aware of that._** Aomine thinks about dropping the entire conversation and booking it. He's fast. Way faster than Kuroko. If he wanted to, he could run into his room and lock the door before Kuroko could even process what happened. But for some reason, his feet remain rooted to the ground and his eyes remain glued to Kuroko's face and hands.

**_And you are fine with this? _**

Aomine's jaw clenches, frustrated with Kuroko's persistence. **_As fine as I'll ever be_**, he says.

**_I find that hard to believe_**.

**_Well, it's none of your business_**. Aomine narrows his eyes. **_Stay out of this, okay? If I wanted your fucking advice, I'd ask for it_**.

The weight of Kuroko's glare is heavy, and Aomine immediately regrets snapping. But what does Kuroko expect of him? They've known each other since middle school, if anything Kuroko should understand how he is when it comes to relationships and opening up. And he knows that Kuroko is only looking out for him, but the last thing Aomine wants is to worry about his relationship with Kise, definitely when everything is fine between them. He just wants to indulge in the brief moments he has with Kise now and not worry about the future.

So can Kuroko just give him that much?

Aomine presses his palms against the edge of the counter, and shifts his weight into his hands, realizing that an apology is probably necessary. "Look, Tetsu…" He hesitates before continuing. "What I said was pretty rude. But everything is fine. Even if Kise does go on tour or whatever, I will be fine. Stop worrying about me."

Kuroko doesn't look convinced, the intensity of his stare never fading. Aomine knows that look, the one where Kuroko is silently scrutinizing because he doesn't deem it necessary to make the fact verbally known—which is a rare, because Kuroko almost _always_ speaks his mind. It gets Aomine thinking. Is the situation that serious? Should Kuroko honestly be worried?

**_Easier said than done. But if you insist, then I will drop the subject for now_**, Kuroko says. **_I am going to take Nigou for a walk. Please do not burn down the apartment. _**It's routine for Kuroko to remind Aomine not to burn anything before leaving, and Aomine snorts and rolls his eyes every time.

This time he doesn't respond, though. He only averts his gaze and sinks in his spot, thinking that he could really use a fucking beer.

He doesn't know what it is about Kuroko's stare that makes him doubt himself. Just a few minutes ago, he tried to convince both himself and Kuroko that he was fine, pushed all distressing thoughts of his relationship with Kise to the back of his mind like sweeping dirt into a corner in order to clear the middle floor. And Kuroko just took a broom and swept it all back out, left the particles of worry and uncertainty scattered in his mind without a dustpan. Maybe he could have convinced anyone else, even himself for a little while, but Kuroko is too smart and perceptive for his own good.

Aomine grabs two beer cans hidden in the back of the refrigerator, hoping Kagami won't notice that a couple of them are missing, and makes his way into his bedroom where he can isolate himself for the rest of the evening. One empty can later, he's drawing what little memory he still has of Kise's sleeping face. He used to be able to draw Kise without much thought, like drawing Kise was the most natural thing in the world.

Maybe it's just the alcohol getting to him. Yeah, that must be it. Because a week of not seeing Kise shouldn't affect his memory this much, should it? Aomine picks up his unopened beer and examines the can. Five percent alcohol by volume. Okay, so maybe it isn't the alcohol—after all, Aomine has never been the type to lose himself after only one can.

…So he opens the second one and downs it as fast as he can, and thinks maybe another one won't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You should come to my concert this weekend<em>**, Kise suggests one night over dinner.

Aomine has his feet propped up on the coffee table, a takeout box in one hand and chopsticks in the other. "Nah… I got work stuff to do," he says.

Kise frowns slightly, but doesn't let his disappointment linger for too long. He's used to Aomine rejecting his invitations to his concerts, and he figures it'll be worth it when he finally coaxes Aomine into saying yes.

**_Oh, did you get the job_**?

"Yup."

**_That's great, Aominecchi! Congratulations._**

Aomine shrugs. "It's nothing special. Just a temporary job until I can find a better one."

Something is oddly off about Aomine. It's the first time they've met up in two weeks, and what Kise thought would be an exciting and warm reunion ended up being too casual and slightly awkward. The first thing Aomine did when he arrived was make his way over to Kise's wall and begin working on his painting—which Kise doesn't discourage, considering the sooner it's done, the better. But Aomine didn't cast a single glance Kise's way, didn't even say _Hi _or _I missed you, _and maybe Aomine has never been that kind of person; someone's who's overtly affectionate or openly expressive, but he's never been this outlandish.

Kise asks multiple times if something is wrong, but Aomine simply avoids the question by changing the topic.

They have sex on the couch later, though. Hard sex. Like Aomine is finally letting out pent up frustrations with each slide in. He thumbs the outline of Kise's lips, watching him carefully, and every time a rigid gasp escapes Kise there's a shifting glint within his blue eyes.

"I think I'm going to go back to art school," Aomine says when they've found a place in each other's arms, ankles crossed. Kise has his cheek pressed against Aomine's chest, nearly drifting to sleep as Aomine traces the smooth bumps of his spine.

Kise doesn't try to lift his head or move his hands to respond. He feels like there's more to what Aomine is trying to say, so he remains still, ears open.

"Maybe I can work part time and go to school full time, I'm not sure yet," Aomine continues, "But, Tetsu told me you might start going on tours and stuff, so I thought it'd be smart to do something with myself instead of just sitting around and watching you rise as a star. I dropped out because I lost motivation to do anything with my skills, but I think I found motivation again."

Kise gulps when Aomine mentions the possibility of him going on tour soon. His career is piquing much faster than he expected it to, one day he's performing amateur gigs at small bars and the next he's in a record studio recording his first official song. Honestly, Kise doesn't think much into the future. Why think about not being with Aomine when he's currently with Aomine? It's better to enjoy the moments they have and deal with the moments they don't later.

But knowing Aomine is considering going back to school truly makes Kise happy. Kise knows just how wonderful of an artist Aomine is, and it's frustrating sometimes knowing Aomine is letting all his talent go to waste.

"That's good, Aomine_cchi_," Kise mutters against Aomine's chest.

"What was that?"

Kise finally raises his head and lazily signs with one hand, **_Good_**.

Aomine brushes Kise's fringe out of his face. "I guess. So tell me, how has your past few weeks been?"

* * *

><p>Somehow Aomine gets scheduled to work with Kagami on his first day, and though he'd originally been hoping to avoid such situations, he's somewhat relieved. Because it hits him the moment that he walks into the restaurant, Kagami by his side, that he hasn't worked <em>with people<em> in years. And even if Kagami is the biggest asshole alive, he's still a generous asshole. He tells Aomine he'll take him on a tour around the place and train him throughout the week. It's better Kagami does it then some random coworker.

The first place Kagami takes Aomine is the kitchen, where Aomine will be working majority of the time. It's a rather small restaurant, so the kitchen is the same, but Aomine doesn't mind because that means it'll only be him back there most of the time. Kagami carries around a pen and notepad so he can write what Aomine needs to know, and shows Aomine how to work the stoves. Kagami says he'll probably explain it more thoroughly later since they're just doing a walkthrough for now, and they still have other things they need to go over before they start the cooking.

Kagami looks up and smiles in the direction of the kitchen door while Aomine is messing with the knobs, and it takes Aomine a while to realize that someone else is in the area. He turns around to a familiar face—pink cheeks, voluptuous chest, flowing hair pulled back into a pony tail—though he can't quite put his finger on it.

The girl seems to recognize him, though. She points in Aomine's direction and narrows her eyes in a way that's playful and scrutinizing at the same time, a small smile gracing her lips. _I know you_, is all Aomine can make out, and Aomine points to one of his ears in response.

"Can't hear," Aomine admits, and she doesn't seem surprised with the fact.

Kagami writes down, **_She said you guys met at a bar once. _**And now Kagami looks curious—just what Aomine needs.

"Oh, that's right." Aomine snaps his fingers once like this will help reignite his memory. "Uh… it's…" Aomine can see Kagami writing something discreetly on the corner of his notepad, and he takes a brief glance before reading aloud like it'd just dawned on him. "Momoi!"

Momoi narrows her eyes in Kagami's direction like she wants to punch him in the face, and Aomine is not sure if it's because of something Kagami said or if it's because she's a lot more observant than Aomine had hoped. She grabs a tray, balances it on her right hand, points to Kagami with her left, and says something that makes Kagami tense up and smile nervously.

**_Try to stay off her bad side_**, Kagami writes down when Momoi struts out of the kitchen. **_She's really cool, though. I think you two would get along pretty well._**

Aomine snorts, because both he and Kagami know he's notorious for getting on everyone's bad side. It'll only be a matter of time before the majority of their coworkers brand him as the asshole of the committee.

Kagami isn't half bad when he's under professional terms, and Aomine supposes he can deal with him during work hours. After work, they go to the shop next door and order takeout so Kuroko won't have to worry about cooking when they get home. And Aomine is content with this because that means Kagami's hands will be full of bags on the way back to the apartment, he'll have no way of communicating with Aomine.

Aomine actually takes a moment to appreciate everything that night. The way Kuroko casually questions him about his first day at work, the way Kagami loses his shit when he finds out all his beer is gone, the way Nigou sits by his feet and licks his toes. They all annoy the shit out of him, but they're there for him, and he guesses that counts for something. Even if he doesn't know what that something is.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A month ago, Aomine would have never imagined standing in front of Kise's wall staring at a painting he'd completed all by himself with nothing more than amateur brushes and cheap paint from the arts and craft shop down the street. Kise wraps his arms around Aomine's neck from behind, and Aomine can practically feel his smile as his breath hits his skin. The heat of Kise's body burns through the cotton of his shirt and warms his back, and Aomine can't help but lean back into Kise's touch.

The wall is painted a sunset of blended purples and blues and pinks and yellows, and stretches from one corner to the other. The sun glistens off a body of water that rolls lazy waves over the shore. It's soothing—the way Kise makes him feel, warm and relaxed like he's lying on a beach and absorbing the softening rays of the setting sun. It's the calmest thing he's ever painted, but it's also the most calm he's ever felt while painting. Even on his most stressed days, working on Kise's wall had a way with easing his nerves and clearing his mind.

Kise straightens and stiffens his arms over Aomine's shoulders so he can sign in front of Aomine's face, **_It's beautiful_**.

And that's all the confirmation he needs to feel completely satisfied with his work. His fingers trail up the length of Kise's arms before reaching his hands, where he loosely intertwines their fingers. This is definitely the best part of drawing, the finished product. When he can finally take a step back and admire everything he worked hard on; when other people admire it as well.

"Alright then," Aomine says after a few more minutes, and turns his head to catch a glimpse of Kise in his peripheral. "We gonna do something, or are we just gonna stand here all day?"

Kise smiles, then presses a chaste kiss to Aomine's cheek, lips soft as always. Kise's breath is warm and rigid on his skin, like he's laughing and Aomine tries to look over his shoulder again. His suspicions proven true when he sees the corner of Kise's lips curled up into a huge grin. Aomine lets go of Kise's hands then so he can turn around and meet Kise face-to-face. He quirks a brow and rests his hands on Kise's waist, wanting to maintain contact in any way he can.

There's always been something about touching Kise that causes the nerve endings in Aomine's fingertips to feel like they're melting over and over again. It's an addictive feel, Aomine touches Kise anytime he's given the chance, even if it's something as simple as brushing knees or bumping shoulders. If he can't hear Kise, then he will touch and smell and taste and look at him to his heart's desire.

_I thought I was needy_, Kise had said playfully once when Aomine refused to let him go while they were cuddling in bed. And it wasn't until that moment that Aomine realized his craving to touch and hold Kise, how grumpy and irritated he gets when he hasn't seen Kise for an extended amount of time.

"What's so funny?" Aomine asks.

**_I was thinking about the first time we met. And I was so intimidated by the idea of you disliking me_**, Kise says, still smiling.

"I don't see how that's funny."

**_I just never expected us to turn out like this, _**Kise continues.**_ Thinking back on how we started and how we are now, it's just a humorous thought._**

"Hm, well I still think you're a pretentious pretty boy. That hasn't changed," Aomine teases, and Kise playfully nudges him in the stomach.

**_Well I still think you're grumpy asshole._**

"Your grumpy asshole…" Aomine says, pulling Kise closer.

**_My grumpy asshole_****, **Kise confirms with a gentle smile that causes Aomine's heart to flutter, and begins to slowly lean forward until their lips are closing the last bit of distance between them.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't eat and work at the same time, you're going to get ramen all over your paper."<p>

"I'm writing," Kise says, one hand guiding noodles into his mouth as the other jots down thoughts onto a sheet of paper. His eyes never cast away from his work the entire time, and maybe if he'd look up for even a brief second he'd notice how irritated Kasamatsu looks.

"Obviously," Kasamatsu says with bitter sarcasm, though it soon fades when he becomes curious. "A song?"

"Yeah."

"Already? You just finished one a few days ago."

"Yeah, but this is for someone." Kise skillfully pinches a few noodles between his chopsticks while keeping his focus on his song. "Someone special," he adds in.

Kasamatsu falls silent for a brief moment, and then Kise can hear him setting his chopsticks down on the table. "Is it for Aomine?"

"Yes…" Kise admits, because it's not something he's ashamed of and he sees no point in lying to Kasamatsu. "Why?"

"I've been meaning to ask… are you guys dating or something?" Kasamatsu asks a bit reluctantly.

Kise pauses when he catches the hint of disapproval in Kasamatsu's tone, then sets down his pen and slowly looks up. It's not the first time Kasamatsu has acted so sullenly to the subject of Aomine, either. And although Kise is not entirely oblivious to it, he tries his best to disregard it. Kasamatsu has never been so concerned with his past relationships—so what makes this one any different? Is it because Aomine is a male? Kise nearly chokes on the thought, because he can't imagine Kasamatsu being bigoted or judgmental to people's sexual preferences. He's always been an understanding person; someone's who's trustworthy, even if a little harsh and blunt.

Kise sighs and sets his chopsticks down as well, straightening his posture. "Yes, we are dating."

"I knew it, I just wanted to hear you say it."

"We've been dating for four months now," Kise clarifies. Since he's being honest, he might as well fill Kasamatsu in completely. "He painted a mural on my wall, so I thought I the least I could do for him is… this. Write a song that's dedicated to him."

"Why?" Kasamatsu asks.

"Well, isn't common courtesy to return the favor? Besides that, ever since meeting him, my writing and creativity has improved. I've written so many songs that have become hits over the past few months, so I wanted to thank him for being my muse—"

"No," Kasamatsu cuts in. "I mean… he won't be able to hear the song, so, why? What's the point? He won't be able to hear _any _of your songs."

Kise winces, somewhat offended. He's not sure why, considering it's true—there's just something about Kasamatsu's tone that rubs him the wrong way. "He can read the lyrics. And I sing to him from time to time. Deaf or not, I'm not going to exclude him from these sort of things. Singing makes me happy and so does he, so why shouldn't include them both?"

Kasamatsu picks up his chopsticks and begins resuming his meal. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying."

"Well, don't," Kise mutters under his breath and picks his pencil up again, his appetite suddenly gone.

They don't talk for the rest of the evening until it's time for them to begin practicing a song, even then things are a bit tense and not as fluid as they usually are. Though, it's nearly impossible for Kise to remain upset with Kasamatsu. He's his best friend, after all. Someone he can talk to about anything. Maybe Kise overreacted to what happened over dinner—maybe Kasamatsu was just curious. And there's nothing wrong with being curious, Kise was curious when he first met Aomine as well.

Before Kasamatsu leaves for the night, he pauses at the door, then gives Kise a look that nearly burns through his retinas. Kise blinks a few times before forcing a smile, then patting Kasamatsu's shoulder a few times.

"It was just an off day. We're in the studio tomorrow, so I'm sure things will be better," Kise assures, and his smile grows warmer then.

Kasamatsu sighs and nods, then pulls the door open slowly. "Don't stay up too late. I want to get in and out of the studio as early and quick as possible. I have some exams approaching."

"I understand. I'll be up early."

"Good. See you tomorrow, kid."

Kise shuts and locks the door behind Kasamatsu, then sits down at his table and picks up where he last left off on his song for Aomine. It's not like Kasamatsu will know how much sleep he got, anyways.

* * *

><p>Aomine is cooking when Momoi leans over the ledge of the cooking hole to hand him what he assumes to be another order. But when he glances down at the small sheet of paper, the only thing that reads is <strong><em>Drinks tonight?<em>** in Momoi's curly and neat handwriting.

He thinks about it for a few seconds, considering the pros and cons of hanging out with his coworker during their time off. They clicked instantly, which is odd for Aomine, he's not used to growing fond of people so quickly or so often. It's as though he can tell her anything. Even if he keeps the details vague, she listens and offers advice. As well as vice versa, except Aomine doesn't listen, he reads—and well, his advice is as good as nothing.

"Okay," Aomine says, crumbling the paper before throwing it aside. It's not like he has plans, anyways. Kise is out of town for the week for business, which means Aomine will be spending his time off of work by himself, in his room with his sketchbook to be more specific. Not that he's ever minded isolation before, but he's grown rather attached to Kise… so maybe he does mind isolation. Though he only seems to mind it when it comes to one person, and that one person is rarely able to give Aomine his time.

"But you're paying," he makes sure to add in. Because free food and drinks is the only way to reel him into doing anything that doesn't involve lazing around or sleeping.

When he looks up, Momoi is making a face that slightly resembles Kise's when he's humored but trying to seem unimpressed (and how he's managed to compare Momoi to Kise, he's not sure). She signs **_Okay_**_, _then mutters something under her breath that looks a lot like complaining, but it's not like Aomine can ever be too sure about such things. Looks can be deceiving, after all.

Kagami stumbles into the kitchen a few seconds later, bumping into Momoi on accident. Aomine rolls his eyes and scoffs as he watches Kagami turn beet red and begin spouting apologies, despite Momoi not seeming bothered by the casual collision. Eventually Aomine loses track of the conversation and turns his attention back to the meal he's supposed to be preparing, onion gratin soup… which also reminds him of Kise.

Even at work, he can't escape his constant thoughts of Kise. Which wouldn't be so bad if he weren't a hundred miles away, probably busy and unable to come to his phone.

Aomine texts him during his lunch break anyways, and isn't surprised when he doesn't get a response over the thirty minute period he has to eat and clock back in.

The first thing he does when his shift is over is check his phone, and he isn't surprised when he still hasn't received a response then, either.

But he _is_ surprised when the sun has taken its rest—the time Kise usually wraps up for the night and floods Aomine's phone with futile texts about his day and pictures of his dinner and hotel room—and the only message he's received is from Momoi who is wondering if their plans for the night are still intact. Aomine considers sending Kise another text, but his pride and ego won't let him resort to doing such a thing. If Kise wants to talk, he'll text back, just as he usually does. And Aomine doesn't want to seem needy or bored or, _god forbid_, jealous, because then Kise will know just how much of an effect he has on him.

So when he meets Momoi later that night at a local bar, where she pays for their drinks, he doesn't bring Kise up once. Talking about Kise will make Aomine want to talk to Kise, and then that will lead to him letting his guard down and sending Kise multiple drunken texts that he will, without a doubt, regret the next morning.

Though, not talking about it doesn't make him forget. In fact, it does the opposite. As he watches Momoi scribble words down on a notebook she brought along, he can't help but wonder what Kise is doing at that exact moment. He sips his drink aggressively and quickly, his leg never ceasing to shake as he taps his foot on the ground. And eventually Momoi catches on to Aomine's odd behavior. Aomine has learned over time that she's fairly observant, more-so than Kuroko, and easily catches on to Aomine's habits and personality.

She shoves her notebook in Aomine's face while he's staring off into space. **_Is something bothering you_**?!, reads clearly on the paper in big bolded words that are underlined belligerently, as though she'd shout the question if Aomine could hear.

Aomine sighs. He was hoping to steer away from the subject, but now that Momoi's asked, he can't help but feel the need to address it. Aomine glances off to the side to see a couple dancing to a song he can't hear, and he thinks dancing is such a silly concept without music.

"First, we drink," Aomine lifts his nearly empty glass to his lips, eyes shifting towards Momoi who seems to be observing him closely. "Then we talk about all the things that are bothering me."

* * *

><p>Kise and Kasamatsu check into a hotel room later that night after a long day of working, and the first thing Kise does is flop onto the bed closest to the wall.<p>

"Claiming this one," Kise mumbles with his head buried in a crisp white pillow.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone," Kasamatsu says.

Kise snorts, unmoving. "You never know with me, senpai. I wouldn't leave me alone in a hotel room if I were you."

"Shut up." Kasamatsu pulls his pajamas out of his travel bag. "I won't be long," he says then makes his way into the bathroom.

It's the first time Kise has been able to lie down and relax, and he knows the moment he closes his eyes he'll drift unconscious. He's hasn't changed into pajamas or brushed his teeth, but at that point, he's standing on a thin line of not caring. Moving seems like an impossible feat until his phone begins ringing in his pocket. He expects it to be his manager, so he takes his time grabbing his phone.

"What the hell?" Kise mutters to himself when he sees the caller identification says _Aominecchi_. He doesn't understand why Aomine would call him. And then he goes from being confused to being utterly horrified because it dawns on him that he hasn't contacted Aomine all day. He'd meant to text Aomine about the details of his day immediately after his concert, but he got caught up with a few fans.

He's sure Aomine would understand, though. And it's not like him to call, considering he can't hear. So maybe it's an emergency.

Kise swallows hard before answering the call, slowly bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" The other line is silent, and just when Kise is about to hang up and text Aomine to tell him he accidentally called, he hears laughter that's _definitely_ not Aomine's. He's with a girl, Kise thinks, and then his stomach flips three times before dropping to the floor.

"Did he answer?" Kise hears Aomine mutter, his voice slightly distant like he'd handed his phone to someone else, and then there's more laughter.

"Kise…" Aomine breathes, his voice closer to the receiver now. "Look, I know I can't hear you, and you probably think I'm losing my mind right now but… I really, _really_ miss you. A lot."

Kise wishes he could respond, wishes he could say _I miss you too_, and maybe make fun of Aomine for being sentimental, because it's only been a little over a week since they've last seen each other—but he can't. Instead he keeps silent and smiles to himself.

"I want to be mad at you. But I'm not mad, because I like you _so_ damn much. It's frustrating. And maybe I'm a little selfish for saying this—_what?_" Aomine is distracted from what he's saying and begins speaking to whoever is in the room with him. "I'm just telling him what's on my fucking mind, I can't keep it all pent up forever. Oh, fuck you. He can't hear you anyways, you're writing it down on paper, you dumbass."

Kise's brows pinch together, confused with what's going on.

"Okay, Kise, you still there? So according to Momoi, I'm _really_ selfish for saying this, whatever. But you can't just go fucking missing in action and have me worrying all day like—I don't know—we're not in a relationship. I've been thinking about it all day, been trying to give you space and keep in mind that you're working and, whatever, you're busy. I understand that. But then I start wondering if it's always going to be like this; if I'm always going to be staring at my phone hoping that, by some miracle, you'll find some time out of your precious day to text me. How fucked up is that? I have to hope you'll contact me, like I'm one of your stupid fans and not your boyfriend."

"Aomine…" Kise mutters in a near whisper, despite his words falling on deaf ears.

"And I know that it must be difficult, trying to balance things now that you're signed with a record deal and shit. But… talk to me. Don't put on a smile and make me think things are fine if you don't even know how your future is going to work out, or if we're going to work out. I don't want to be strung along. What makes it even worse is knowing that Kasamatsu gets to spend more time with you than I do. I know he doesn't like me, I know it. Is he there right now? Tell him to go shove that guitar of his straight up his—"

The other person on Aomine's side of the line interrupts, "—Alright, that's enough. Give me the phone!"

And then the call ends.

Kasamatsu comes out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Who's that on the phone?"

It takes a few seconds for Kise to process what just happened. He pulls his phone away from his ear and stares down at the screen, confused. He wants to call back and ask what exactly just happened, but it's useless. Aomine will answer, and then what? It's not as though Kise's words will be heard, and it's not as though Aomine is even in the right state of mind. Instead, Kise turns his phone on silent and sets it on the nightstand. He decides that it's something they can discuss in the morning, when he isn't so tired and Aomine isn't so distracted…

Kise is not one to get jealous easy, nor does he think Aomine is unfaithful, but Aomine has never mentioned anyone named Momoi in the past. Then again, it's not as though Aomine knows every single one of Kise's friends. Maybe he's over thinking things. It's not unusual for Aomine to go out and have fun when Kise isn't there. They usually spend every second they can together when Kise is in town, so Kise is sure Aomine is bored out of his mind when he's away.

It's good for him, Kise decides as he sprawls out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Kuroko made it clear when they first started hanging out that Aomine didn't get out enough. In fact, everyone seemed surprised that Kise was able to get Aomine to do anything that wasn't sitting in his room looking through gravure magazines.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kasamatsu asks.

"Yeah, just… a personal call," Kise mutters.

Kasamatsu doesn't look convinced, but it's obvious Kise doesn't want to talk about it. "Okay, well I'm done with the bathroom."

Kise stays still. "Thanks."

"You sure you're alright?" Kasamatsu sounds concerned.

"Yeah, just tired. We had a long day," Kise says.

"One more day of this and we get to rest," Kasamatsu says.

Kise nods, then turns his head so he can look at Kasamatsu. "Can I ask you a question?"

The bed creaks softly when Kasamatsu sits on the edge. "Of course."

"Do you like Aomine?"

Kasamatsu's eyes widen a margin like he's been caught off guard, though he keeps his gaze on his knees. He clears his throat and looks up. "It's not that I don't like him… I just want the best for you. Singing is your passion, and you've always talked about wanting to date someone that could appreciate your music. And.. Aomine can't do that."

"He doesn't have to hear it to appreciate it. You of all people should know that. Aomine knows how much singing means to me."

"Does he really? Because I've never seen him at a concert."

Kasamatsu brings up a valid point that renders Kise speechless. Kise has never really thought anything of it because Aomine can't hear and he's never been fond of big crowds or public outings. Kise didn't want to pressure him into doing anything that'd pull him out of his comfort zone, but from the sounds of the call he just received from Aomine, Aomine's comfort zone is a lot more flexible than Kise assumed.

It's not as though Aomine wouldn't come to his concerts if he didn't have a reason, right?

"You should get to know him before you judge," Kise mutters.

"I'm not judging, Kise. I have nothing against him, I'm sure he's a great person. But again, I just want the best for you. I'm ending this conversation now, I'm tired." Kasamatsu climbs under his blankets and reaches over to turn off the lamp. "Good night."

The room goes pitch black before Kise's eyes adjust and begin making out the shadows. And sometime during his musing and worrying, his heavy blinking comes to a halt and he unwillingly slips unconscious.

* * *

><p>The next morning is a fresh reminder to why Aomine doesn't drink. His head dully throbs as he sits up, realizing he slept on some random couch in some random apartment. Aomine's first instinct is to shout, "Hello!?" as if he'd actually be able to hear if someone shouted back.<p>

After a few seconds of staring into space, he realizes that he's staring at an open notebook with a sheet covered in questions resting on the coffee table. It's Momoi's handwriting, that's for sure. And Aomine isn't usually one for being nosy or getting into things that don't involve him, but he sees Kise's name scribbled on the corner of the paper, so he's suddenly inclined to grab the paper and read. They're all questions about Kise and mostly Aomine, questions she probably asked Aomine over the course of his drunken state, questions he doesn't remember. And he wonders if he answered them all, if he actually opened up to Momoi.

Aomine sees something move in his peripheral, and he instantly turns his head to see Momoi approaching him with a tall glass of water and a look of exhaustion. She's still in pajamas and it looks as though she just woke up not too long ago, and Aomine silently hopes he didn't wake her up. Momoi occupies the vacant spot next to Aomine and hands him the glass, then opens her other hand to reveal two pills resting on her palm. It takes Aomine a brief moment to realize the pills are for him, and he mutters "Thanks," under his breath before taking them and slipping them into his mouth. Momoi nods, then takes the notebook from Aomine and reaches for the pen on the coffee table.

**_How do you feel?_** She writes, then looks up at Aomine with a sincerely worried expression.

"Good. Just have a headache," Aomine answers simply.

**_You were a mess last night_**. Momoi's shoulders shake like she's laughing.

"Well, I don't get drunk often."

**_I could tell. You passed out cold after you called Kise. I thought you flat lined for a few seconds._**

Aomine breaks into a short coughing fit after swallowing his water the wrong way. "Wait… what?" He manages once he manages to catch his breath, knuckles turning white from the strong grip he has on his glass.

Momoi underlines **_You passed out cold_** multiple times, then writes beneath it, **_You were really drunk_**.

"I know, I can read, Momoi. But… I called Kise?"

The way Momoi presses her lips into a straight line, like she's holding her breath and unwilling to say anymore, tells Aomine that whatever he said to Kise last night must've been bad. Aomine grunts and presses the heel of his palm against his forehead. "I fucked up," he says.

Aomine feels Momoi pat his shoulder once, and then her weight alleviates from the cushion next to him.

What did he say to Kise? He hopes not too much regarding his frustration with the lack of communication, the last thing he wants is to worry Kise while he's out on the job. It wasn't as though Aomine was hoping to keep it a secret and act passive aggressively, but he thought it'd be better to discuss such things in person.

Something taps the side of Aomine's head, and he looks up to see Momoi standing in front of him with her phone in his hand. _Here_, Aomine sees her say while extending his phone out to him, and he reluctantly reaches up to grab it. He's expecting confused messages from Kise when he turns it on, but the screen only shows unread messages from Kuroko who wants to be sure Aomine doesn't forget that it's his turn to take Nigou out on a walk today.

Nothing from Kise.

"Why did you have my phone?" Aomine asks, slipping it into his pocket before taking another sip of water.

Momoi sits back down and picks up her pen and notebook. **_Saving you from embarrassing yourself any further. I had to snatch it away from you because you started going off on a jealous boyfriend rampage._**

"Fuck," is all Aomine can manage.

**_Talk to him about it. You were drunk and you said some harsh things, but you also said some meaningful things. I can tell you really like him, and I'm sure he really likes you, you two are just having some major communication problems._**

**"**Right. Communication problems," Aomine reiterates like he's processing it all. "Do you think it has to do with the fact that I'm deaf? You know, I've never minded the whole not being to hear thing until Kise, and it's really starting to piss me off. He talks and laughs and sings all the fucking time, he doesn't know how to shut up. And he looks so carefree and happy doing it, like he's meant to talk people's ears off, and I'll never get to know what that's like. To have Kise talk my ear off."

Momoi frowns before jotting her thoughts onto paper. **_Have you talked to him about it?_**

"No," Aomine admits. "How am I supposed to say 'stop laughing because it looks like it sounds really fucking attractive'? I can't. I won't. Not so he can start feeling guilty about being himself around me, so he can start treating me like I'm crippled."

**_I say talk to him about it. Communication is key._**

"… I didn't agree to hang out with you so you could give me relationship advice," Aomine narrows his eyes.

**_I'm just being a good friend. And you could use some relationship advice._**

They stare at each other solemnly before a smile cracks through Momoi's attempt of a straight face, and Aomine nudges her playfully.

"Asshole," he snorts. "I'll talk to him about it, alright? And you're such a horrible hostess. I'm starving my ass off."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

There's many things Aomine enjoys about not being able to hear—but this has always been one of them, laying down in the grass beneath a tree as Nigou runs around and climbs over his body, watching the orange leaves over his head swish in tune with the wind, and not having to worry about anyone or anything else around him. It's like being in his own world with the sound of only his thoughts and the prickly feel of grass beneath his body. And it's what he needs right now, to isolate himself and clear his mind.

Nigou makes sure that he doesn't fall asleep. Every time Aomine shuts his eyes and begins drifting off, Nigou will run over to him and flatten his tongue against his cheek. Aomine gets irritated the first few times, but he figures he can't be mad at a dog who's only excited to finally be able to run around and play.

Like Kise. How can he be or stay mad at him when he knows how much music means to him? Kise is finally getting signed to a label, and it's exciting—he wants to see and experience the new things that come with the music industry. That's understandable. Or, that's what Aomine keeps telling himself.

The thing is, Aomine wants to be understanding. Lack of communication isn't a problem he only has with Kise, it's a problem he has with everyone. And it wasn't until Kise that it started bothering him. Before, he wouldn't even do so much as batting an eyelash at the thought of losing someone over something as trivial as communication. If a person can't figure out a way to deal with his inability to hear, then so be it, he wasn't going to go out of his way to communicate with someone. But with Kise it's different. Kise is doing everything to make things work, and Aomine will do the same.

Aomine closes his eyes and expects Nigou to start licking his face, but the seconds grow long and Nigou doesn't bother him. He takes advantage of the feat for a few more seconds before opening his eyes to make sure Nigou hasn't run off somewhere far, and when he does, Kise is hovering above him, his hair falling over his face and Nigou in his arms. Kise smiles his thousand watt smile, and Aomine starts to feel stupidly in love.

"Fucking finally, I've been waiting for about an hour," Aomine says, relieved and excited to finally see Kise after all these weeks.

Kise seems to glow even under the shade of the tree, and Aomine notices he looks flushed and pink all over, like he'd been running. Kise sits down next to Aomine and sets Nigou down between them.

**_I was rushing_**, Kise confirms, and tucks a strand of hair behind his ear before scratching Nigou beneath his chin. Nigou's tail starts wagging fast enough to hit a fly, and Aomine has to prop himself up on his forearms in order to keep from getting hit in the face. A soft breeze tickles Aomine's skin, and he watches the way Kise's hair blows around.

"You look nice," Aomine says, and Kise looks up at Aomine through his thick lashes and smiles. "Not that you… didn't look nice before you left." He then feels the need to clarify, and he internally curses himself for how stupid he probably sounds.

It's odd, how Kise can fray his nerves down to dust. He trips over his words and says things that cause him deep embarrassment when he goes home and thinks about it.

They don't speak much for the first ten minutes of their reunion, instead they take turns scratching beneath Nigou's ear and exchanging glances that are borderline intimate. He knows Kise has a lot to say, Aomine can see it in the twinkle of his eyes and the soft curve of his smile, like he's excited to tell Aomine whatever it is that's on his mind. It's a surprise Kise has been able to last so long without saying a mere word.

**_You're stomach is growling_**, Kise finally says, then gently pokes Aomine's belly.

**_I haven't eaten yet_**, Aomine says after swatting Kise's hand away.

They decide to head back to Aomine's apartment, since there's leftovers in the fridge and Aomine has already had Nigou for majority of the day. It's only a matter of time before Kuroko starts sending Aomine texts questioning the whereabouts of his dog.

Kise holds Nigou on the way back, though Aomine keeps the end of the leash wrapped around his hand, so they're sort of connected.

No one is home when Aomine and Kise arrive, and Aomine is internally grateful. The apartment is still, like it's been empty all day, and Aomine wonders if it's as quiet as it looks. Kise puts Nigou down then makes his way into the kitchen where he sits on the countertop. Aomine follows and goes to heat up some of the ramen Kagami made for dinner the prior night. They don't even bother sitting down at the table, instead they lean against the counter and occasionally against each other as they eat. When Kise is done, he kisses Aomine on the cheek and thanks him for the food, and Aomine scoffs in response.

"I didn't make it, Kagami did," Aomine says, then adds in, "But don't think that makes him the better cook, I've gotten better. I can make you a meal without burning down the kitchen now."

Kise laughs and rolls his eyes. **_I'm glad. I'm not so good at cooking myself._**

Aomine takes their bowls and places them in the sink, too lazy to wash them out. "You're not good at much other than singing, honestly," he says lightheartedly and turns to face Kise with a lopsided grin.

**_I'll make you eat your words, you know. I bet there are hundreds of things I could beat you at._**

**_And basketball isn't one of them_**, Aomine says. **_I kicked your ass the last time we played._**

**_Just you wait and see. _**Kise points a finger, the competitiveness narrow in his eyes.

Aomine laughs, finding this side of Kise to be amusing and rather pleasant. Other than Kagami, there aren't many people who'll challenge Aomine this way.

**_I think I'm better than you at kissing too_**, Aomine adds in.

**_Says who?_** Kise deadpans. **_Maybe in your dreams, I'm the better kisser without a doubt._**

**_Prove it. _**Aomine moves closer to Kise, feeling playful and mildly affectionate. Though all of that quickly dissipates when he notices Kise's reluctance, the way he glances out of the corner of his eye before leaning forward to close the distance. The change of mood is so sudden it takes Aomine off guard, like watching a movie go from good to bad in just two seconds.

Aomine moves out of the way, dodging what he's been yearning the past few weeks. "What was that about?" He asks.

Kise looks confused. **_What?_**

"If you don't want to kiss me, then just tell me. I wasn't trying to pressure you or anything."

**_It's not like that, I always want to_**. Kise frowns. **_It's just… there's a lot of things on my mind right now._**

"Like what?"

Kise opens his mouth like he's going to say something aloud, then turns his gaze elsewhere again. It's always a punch in the gut seeing Kise stop himself from verbally speaking his mind, because Aomine knows he's hindering Kise in that way.

What does he sound like when he's like this? Does his voice shake? Does he choke on his words? Or does he speak sternly and clearly without a single doubt in his tone?

Aomine watches his lips carefully, hoping that he can somehow pick up on these small details by staring. Sometimes it takes all he has not to reach out and touch Kise's lips, feel the curve of his mouth and map it out. Definitely in moments like these when all he can do is look and imagine the sounds that fall past those lips.

It's not until Kise starts moving his hands that Aomine snaps out of his reverie and realizes he'd been staring. Either Kise doesn't notice or he's gotten used to it.

**_What was that phone call about the other night? _**Kise asks.

Some part of Aomine hoped they wouldn't talk about this so soon. Even though he promised Momoi that he'd talk to Kise as soon as possible about everything that's been bothering him, seeing Kise for the first time in weeks sort of made all those things seem irrelevant. Because there's no reason to worry about such things when they have each other now.

And then reality hits.

**_I was drunk_**, Aomine says simply, as though that much wasn't obvious. **_And when I'm drunk I do and say things I wouldn't ordinarily say._**

**_So, if you weren't drunk, you would've never told me how you were feeling? _**Kise doesn't look pleased with this fact.

**_I don't know_**, Aomine says honestly. **_But does that really matter?_**

**_Yes, it does. Because it sucks knowing you have to be drunk in order to tell me what's really on your mind. You can't just keep things pent up like that. Relationships don't work that way, _**Kise says.

Aomine narrows his eyes, confused. Sure, he could have went about everything a different way, but what matters is he _did_ tell Kise how he truly felt. And instead of going from there, what Aomine deems as progress on his behalf, Kise is taking ten steps back and looking at the picture as a whole. When he told Momoi he'd talk to Kise, this isn't what he had in mind.

He isn't sure if Kise is upset or not, but the look on his face certainly isn't the bright bubbly one it was only a few minutes ago. _This guy…_ His mercurial temperament comes in waves, it's hard to keep up with him at times.

Aomine glances off to the side and takes a small step back, hoping that creating space will help steer his mind on the right track. It's hard to think properly when Kise is within arm's reach.

"Relationships don't work _that_ way? I'm pretty sure not contacting your boyfriend for weeks at a time and making him worry isn't how relationships are supposed to work either," Aomine quips, confusion gradually turning into irritation. Kise's eyes widen a fraction, his lips parting like they usually do when he's stopping himself from speaking.

What makes Kise think he can scold Aomine about these sort of things, anyways? Aomine isn't sure how relationships are supposed to work, but he sure as hell knows that he's not the only one at fault. Aomine takes a deep breath, figuring since they're on the subject, it's probably best that he does exactly what Kise wants. Speak his mind.

"Look, what I did the other night was stupid and careless, but everything was true. Ever since we started hanging out, I've been feeling really shitty and self-conscious about not being able to hear you. You don't contact me for days and I start getting ideas… like _What if he finds someone that can hear and appreciate his music? _or _What if he realizes I'm only hindering him?_," Aomine says. "And I didn't want to tell you because… It seemed like a selfish thing to do."

Kise's expression softens and his lips press into a straight line. There's something about his expression that's remorseful, as though he's feeling sorry for Aomine, and it's that same expression that Aomine has been dreading seeing on Kise's face.

"Don't…" Aomine starts, only to have Kise cut him off by waving his hands around.

**_No, _** Kise says, suddenly stern. **_I don't care about any of that. I love _you, _and all that you are. I've never once pitied you for not being able to hear, so don't you start pitying yourself. You don't need to hear me to know that I love you._**

Suddenly all the doubt filling Aomine dissipates, like a snap.

"You're right." Aomine admits aloud, running a hand through his hair as he momentarily shuts his eyes. "Just… don't think this means I want you to begin treating me different." He can tell his voice is losing its stability, lowering with each word. "Keep talking and laughing and singing and all that stupid shit, because even if I can't hear it—even if I wish I could hear it, I like seeing it."

Kise manages to catch and hold Aomine's gaze. "I won't," he says so Aomine can read his lips.

Aomine realizes then that falling for Kise is an endless drop.

"Good, and Kise?" Aomine hesitates, preparing himself to say something he doesn't usually say so freely. "I'm… uh… sorry." The apology probably sounds just as half-assed and awkward as it feels coming from his lips. But it's not half-assed, his words are truly genuine, even if it hurts his ego to admit it.

Kise laughs, a smile growing on his lips, then reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. He nods a few times, silently accepting Aomine's apology. **_And I'm sorry as well. _**

They both stand silently for a few seconds, Aomine wondering what Kise is thinking as Kise stares at the ground. The conversation didn't turn out how he'd expected, but he supposes it didn't end so bad. He finally got what he needed to get off his chest, and Kise seems to understand. As well as vice versa. At least, he hopes.

**_We have a lot to work on, don't we?_** Kise finally says, bringing his gaze back up to Aomine.

Aomine shrugs, because yeah, they do. Being with Kise isn't easy, he determined that at the beginning of their relationship, but it's all worth it.

* * *

><p>The worst part about the day was it didn't seem long enough. They laid in Aomine's bed, holding each other until their eyes forced themselves closed. Which seemed like a good idea at the time, but is now something Aomine is regretting as he struggles to rush and get ready for work.<p>

Hours feel like seconds when he's with Kise, but seconds feel like hours when he's not. Aomine has learned that time is merciless and frugal.

As Kise brushes his teeth, Aomine approaches him from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder. Kise freezes, toothpaste dabbing the corner of his lips. His skin is scattered with fading marks, probably from being pressed into the mattress and tossed around the prior night. It's a look that suits him.

**_Get ready for work_**, Kise signs, then goes back to brushing his teeth.

Slowly coming to the realization that Kise doesn't have a toothbrush of his own in Aomine's apartment, Aomine narrows his eyes. "That is so disgusting," he says, realizing that the blue toothbrush in Kise's grip is his own.

Kise leans down and spits. **_Shut up, we've made out. It's practically the same thing._**

"How is _that _the same thing?" Aomine pulls away and flicks the back of Kise's ear.

Kise turns around and loosely wraps his arms around Aomine's waist, pulling him closer with a smile so sweet Aomine can't help smiling back. He pecks Aomine's lips multiple times before letting him go and shoving him out of the bathroom.

"I need to piss," Aomine protests, though that doesn't stop Kise from shutting the door against his back.

Before making their way out the front door, Kise assures Aomine that their plans for the next day are still intact, and then they split their ways.

Momoi looks up from the table she's cleaning the moment Aomine steps into work, and she raises a brow. Aomine makes his way past her without even saying hello, because she has this way of _knowing _things, and the last thing he needs is Momoi interrogating him about the prior night.

He hopes that she can sense he doesn't want to talk about it. But it's not like hoping has done him much good the past few days.

**_You look like you got laid_**, a paper that Momoi slips into his back pocket reads, and Aomine rolls his eyes and crumbles it in response.

"That's none of your business. Shouldn't you be _working_," Aomine looks over his shoulder to glare at Momoi, who seems to be amused. "Shoo, people are probably wondering where their waitress is."

Momoi points a finger in Aomine direction, silently declaring that they'll continue the conversation later. Just his luck.


End file.
